


Change of heart

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai came back to Japan for some unexpected holidays, Miwa doesn't expect that things would go so wrong - or maybe so right, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> A note to foreign readers ; if there's enough interest, I am absolutly willing to go try translating my work into english or german. ^u^

Miwa avait commencé à s’inquiéter lorsque Kai lui avait envoyé un sms lui demandant d'aller acheter la nourriture pour son chat. D'une, parce que Kai ne lui envoyait jamais de sms de plus de trois mots sauf cas d'extrême, et de l'autre, parce que sous aucunes, aucune circonstances il n'aurait oublié de nourrir son précieux Overlord.  
Il avait prévenu ses parents avant de partir précipitamment – il était tard et la boutique qui vendaient les boîtes hors de prix qui alimentaient le chat exigeant de son meilleur ami n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Le vendeur avait d'ailleurs sourit lorsqu'il était passé en caisse, que Miwa lui avait rendu en forçant un peu ; il n'était pas vraiment fier d'avoir acheté dix boîtes de cette saleté pour félins pourris-gâtés mais il préférait éviter de retourner faire ce genre de courses dans les jours à venir.  
S'il en avait l'occasion – il préférait passer du temps avec Kai.  
Celui-ci était revenu d'Europe depuis quelques semaines, même si la plupart de leurs amis communs n'étaient pas au courant. Kai avait préféré garder le secret pour pouvoir véritablement profiter de son repos ; Miwa avait néanmoins été mis dans la confidence. Le lendemain de son arrivée. On ne changeait pas Kai Toshiki.  
Et on ne changeait pas Miwa Taishi non plus, auraient rétorqués certains en le voyant grimper avec enthousiasme les escaliers menant à l'étage de l'appartement de Kai, obstinément heureux à l'idée de revoir son ami d'enfance qui lui avait énormément manqué.  
Il avait beaucoup pensé à Kai pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé séparé – mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis, et il avait songé, parfois, à trouver un prétexte, une raison de partir en Europe, de rejoindre son ami – n'en faisant rien, parce qu'il avait des responsabilités, qu'il devait réussir ses études et que s'autoriser à rêver était une chose, mais réaliser les rêves avait toujours été hors de question.  
Miwa s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement de Kai, un peu soucieux de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière ; n'ayant pas vu son ami depuis bientôt trois mois, il pouvait attendre à tout.  
Mais le Kai qui lui ouvrit ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
Le brun avait une mine affreuse, pâle, et des cernes profondes sous ses yeux vert à demi-fermés. Ses cheveux en bataille lui obstruaient le visage, et, surtout, Kai avait peine à le regarder dans les yeux et à se tenir droit, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon – alors qu'il n'avait, vraisemblablement, qu'accomplit le trajet qui séparaient son canapé de l'entrée. Il se tenait, main appuyée contre le rebord de la porte, dans une posture bien différente de celle que Miwa lui connaissait, rigide, le cou droit, ses yeux vert alertes prêt à repérer le premier joueur de carte qui lui sembleraient intéressant.  
Tout ce que faisaient les beaux yeux verts de Kai dans le moment présent, c'était observer les boites de nourriture pour chat avec un air dépité.  
Overlord n'aime plus celles-là, lâcha-t-il.  
Kai ! Réagit enfin Miwa qui s'était trop absorbé dans sa surprise pour commencer la conversation.  
Kai lui répondit par une longue quinte de toux agonisante, peinant à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.  
Bien sur, Kai lui avait demandé d'aller de la nourriture pour son chat et pas des médicaments. Miwa soupira, avant de se reprendre – le spectacle de son ami dans ce misérable état le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.  
Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu trop réjoui de revoir Kai – et pire encore, peut-être était-il encore heureux de le revoir, même dans cette situation catastrophique ou Toshiki donnait l'impression de ne respirer que d'un seul poumon.  
Va t'allonger, déclara soudain Miwa, décidant de prendre les choses en main.  
Kai obtempéra sans un mot et alla s'affaler sur son canapé qui était – à l'horreur de Miwa – jonché de mouchoirs sales et d'assiettes vides qui semblaient dater de plusieurs jours.

\- Je n'ai pas fais la vaisselle, répondit sèchement Kai à la question que Miwa n'avait pas posé.  
\- Ah ! Tu n'as pas... enfin... je ne vais pas te juger pour avoir laissé traîner quelques assiettes, bafouilla le blond avec un rire un peu forcé.

Kai était décidément toujours le même – combien de fois avait-il eu le droit aux mêmes réponses incisives de la part d'un Toshiki offensé, au même visage de coq fier ? Kai Toshiki avait des principes, principe qu'il poussait ridiculement loin. C'était ce qui était touchant chez lui – du moins pour Miwa, qui avait été habitué à ce traitement depuis l'enfance.  
La plupart des gens trouvaient Kai simplement insupportable et prétentieux – ce qui pouvait se comprendre tant celui-ci avait du mal à communiquer parfois. Kai exprimait une palette d'émotion réduites, parlait avec une franchise désarmante et ne saurait probablement jamais faire preuve de tact ; et Miwa, parfaitement habitué à ce comportement, avait fini par le trouver touchant. Touchant que le joueur de vanguard de légende, champion incontesté ...soit perpétuellement incapable de trouver ses mots. Même la manie qu'il avait de dire mate au lieu d'ami parce que le mot anglais, dans sa bizarrerie, lui semblait plus simple – Miwa voyait ça comme une qualité, un charme.  
Rien n'a changé, hein, se dit-il en observant son ami étendu de côté sur le canapé, son chat roux lové au creux de ses bras. Il aurait presque voulu soupirer – même avec ses yeux verts complètements éteint, il arrivait encore à trouver Kai Toshiki mignon.

\- Alors... Kai... tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Miwa en posant les boites de nourriture pour chat sur le comptoir de la cuisine de son ami, se préparant à en ouvrir une pour Overlord qui le regardait avec des yeux – des yeux de prédateur affamé.  
\- J'ai juste attrapé un rhume.

Miwa ricana, à peine surpris par cette réponse. Il posa le bol du chat par terre, et immédiatement Overlord quitta son maître – quel traître ! - pour venir se sustenter. Le jeune homme en profita pour faire le tour de la cuisine de Kai, qui était un spectacle incroyable d'ustensiles rutilants et de reste de légumes taillés et autres épices éparpillés, laissés à l'abandon. Le plus surprenant c'est que cela indiquait que même dans ces circonstances extrêmes, Toshiki se faisait encore à manger tout seul.  
Son ami, qui effrayait les joueurs de cartes du circuit mondial, aurait bien pu inquiéter quelques chefs étoilés aussi.

\- Tu prends toujours tes médicaments ? Demanda le blond en remarquant la rangée de produits pharmaceutiques sous une étagère.  
\- Miwa.  
Par un miracle dont lui seul était capable, Kai Toshiki avait réussi à le foudroyer du regard, même allongé sur son canapé entouré de sa mer de mouchoirs. Il connaissait par cœur le ton qu'il avait employé – celui qui faisait sentir son agacement quand il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.  
Imbécile, pensa-t-il. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si tu ne me faisais pas des coups pareils. Je me demande comment Gaillard a pu tenir trois mois...

\- Je peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux ! Proposa-t-il en revenant au côtés du malade. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Tu sais, quand on finissait nos devoirs ensemble le soir.

Et qu'on finissait pas revoir nos decks parce que tu voulais absolument me convaincre d'utiliser ton nouvel Overlord, compléta Miwa intérieurement. Kai ne réponit rien, occuper à agoniser dans une nouvelle quinte de toux qui ne s'arrêta pas avant que de longues minutes n'aient passées et Miwa constata avec horreur que son ami ne se contentait pas de tousser – il crachait aussi à intervalles régulier dans ses mouchoirs.  
Il n'en pouvait pas plus et décida de s'en remettre à la seule source d'information à sa disposition : Google. L'ordinateur portable de Kai était posé dans sa chambre – une pièce qui était reliée par un petit chemin de mouchoirs sales au reste de l'appartement. Vraisemblablement, Toshiki s'était trainé de son lit à son canapé et de son canapé à la cuisine pendant quelque temps avant de complètement déserter la chambre à fur et à mesure que son état avait empiré. Miwa se posa sur le rebord du lit – un peu méfiant d'être contaminé par le mystérieux mal qui frappait Kai, et alluma l'ordinateur. L'écran du mot de passe s'afficha.  
Il hésita une seconde avant de taper « dragonic overlord the password » dans l'espace prévu à cet effet – mot de passe correct. L'écran passa un instant au noir, et il vit son reflet, en train de sourire bêtement, et la vue de son propre bonheur aveugle à l'idée que Kai utilisait toujours ce même mot de passe lui fit ressentir de la gêne, assez pour balayer son sourire. Enfin, le fond d'écran de Kai s'afficha.  
Une photo de lui, entouré de quelques têtes familières – il reconnaissait Neve, Gaillard, forcément, et quelques autres aussi (la championne allemande de Vanguard ? Elle se tenait très proche de Kai, mais il se souvint qu'elle jouait un deck Narukami, surement la raison pour laquelle son ami supportait de la voir envahir son espace privé). Les poses étaient un peu rigides, c'était une photo officielle – des banderoles en français avec le logo de vanguard servaient de fond à la photo, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait, c'est que Kai souriait. Un beau sourire. Et Kai n'avait pas beaucoup souris pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée. Plus crucial encore, Toshiki aimait assez cette photo pour la mettre en fond d'écran – à la place d'une quelconque illustration de la dernière Legion de son clan ou d'un sobre écran noir, c'est ce qu'il avait choisit de voir à chaque fois qu'il allumait son ordinateur.  
Il hésita un instant à chercher la photo dans les dossiers de Kai, pour pouvoir la garder aussi, mais se retint et lança le moteur de recherche, essayant de dissiper les pensées gênantes qui affluaient à son cerveau.  
Est-ce qu'il était trop évident ? Est-ce que Kai s'en rendait compte, même assommé par ce qui semblait être le rhume de la décennie ?  
Est-ce que Kai savait, qu'il était encore... il s'interdit de finir cette phrase et commença à parcourir forums après forums pour établir un diagnostic pour Kai. Les interprétations variaient – le brun était soit allergique au foin, soit en phase terminale d'un cancer du poumon. Agacé par l'incompétence d'internet, Miwa décida d'une solution plus directe et sortit son téléphone.

\- Allo Léon ?  
\- Miwa... il est... 4h du matin ici... que me vaut l'honneur ?

Il expliqua à Léon – qui, après avoir terminé le lycée, s'était consacré à des études de médecine – l'état de Kai. Par chance, Léon était quelqu'un de dévoué, aimable, et avec un sens du devoir aigu, et il écouta Miwa avec attention avant de donner son diagnostique.

\- Je pense que notre ami Kai a attrapé... une pneumonie, probablement. Et qu'il l'a laissée traîner comme un imbécile... Tu lui rendrais service en le sortant de chez lui et en l'amenant au médecin demain matin. Traîne le à l’hôpital s'il commence à avoir trop de mal à respirer... et...  
\- Merci Léon, dit Miwa, soulagé.  
\- Et bonne chance avec lui, compléta-t-il avant de raccrocher abruptement.

Léon, comme tous les êtres humains, avait besoin de son sommeil ; Miwa se sentait déjà assez coupable de l'avoir dérangé, alors il n'insista pas. Il était presque sur que Jillian et Sharlene le tueraient s'il essayait, de toute façon. Le blond referma l'ordinateur, médita un instant sur la décision à prendre, et composa un nouveau numéro.

\- Allo maman ? Oui... Tu te souviens de mon ami... Toshiki, c'est ça !! Il a attrapé une pneumonie et il est tout seul chez lui... tu ne penses pas que je devrais... Oui c'est à ça que je pensais !! C'est normal entre amis, tu ne trouves pas ? A tout à l'heure maman !! dit-il, avant de raccrocher.

Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec ses parents ; sa mère était une employée de bureau joviale, dynamique, qui revenait chaque soir avec le même sourire qu'au matin. On leur disaient souvent qu'ils se ressemblaient ; même cheveux blonds, même attitude rayonnante, et même gentillesse inépuisable qui leur jouaient parfois des tours. Quand il était petit, sa mère l'encourageait toujours à dépasser ses préjugés ou ses peurs – et à offrir à chaque personne de voir en lui un ami. Et cela en dépit du fait que dans son enfance, il s'était plus souvent retrouvé dans la situation inverse ; celle ou les gens le jugeaient, lui.  
Miwa se demanda une seconde ce que sa mère allait penser de Kai Toshiki ; retournant dans le salon, il tenta d'analyser son ami d'un œil objectif.  
Un jeune homme, passablement beau, malade, orphelin, dont le plus grand rêve était de passer sa vie à jouer aux cartes – non, vraiment, le seul soucis qu'il avait à se faire, c'était que sa mère décide de l'adopter et qu'il doive appeler Kai « frère » plutôt qu' « idiot ».

\- J'ai appelé Léon ! Entama Miwa.

Son ami fit l'effort de rouvrir l'oeil. Merci d'apprécier les risques que je prends pour toi, railla le blond en son for intérieur.

\- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que, selon le docteur Souryuu, tu as attrapé une pneumonie...

Le visage de Kai afficha un rictus frusté. Il était véritablement contrarié d'être tombé malade, et, pire encore, fâché de n'avoir pas réussi à chasser sa pneumonie simplement en répétant obstinément que non, c'était un rhume une – petite – centaine de fois.  
Miwa lui offrit un sourire encourageant, voyons, Kai, l'obstination ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, résigne toi.

\- Du coup je pensais... enfin... continua-t-il en bafouillant.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gêné – certes, il n'avait jamais invité Kai chez lui, car contrairement à son ami, il n'était pas assez cool pour avoir son propre appartement, et honnêtement, il n'en aurait pas voulu. La famille importait beaucoup pour Miwa. Assez pour qu'il continue à s'inquiéter de présenter son ami à sa mère trop collante – exactement comme lui – et son père trop exigeant. S'ils détestaient Kai, ça allait gâcher sa soirée – voir sa vie, ses rêves, et les plans secrets qu'il écrivait dans son journal intime à une époque.  
Pas de victoire sans quelques sacrifices....

\- J'ai appelé ma mère aussi, reprit-il avec plus de confiance, elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes dormir chez nous. Je ne serais pas un vrai si je te laissais ici dépérir avec ton chat et tes assiettes vides !

Un nuage sembla traverser les yeux de Kai, sans que Miwa comprenne trop pourquoi, comme s'il avait été possédé une seconde par un ancien souvenir. Il se reprit néanmoins, lançant un regard insistant à Miwa pour qu'il finisse ses explications.

\- Je vais rassembler tes affaires … Overlord a de quoi manger jusqu'à demain... je t'ai pris une couverture dans la chambre pour que tu sois confortable pendant le trajet … compte sur moi pour penser à tout ! Conclue-t-il en faisant un petit signe de victoire de la main.  
\- Je vais appeler un taxi, répondit laconiquement le malade.

Bon, tout à un détail près, concéda Miwa mentalement. Il s'apprêtait à commencer à préparer les bagages de Kai quand une dernière parole l'interrompit.  
Merci, venait de grommeler difficilement le malade.

\- C'est tout naturel, rétorqua-t-il en le gratifiant d'un énième sourire. Remercie moi quand tu seras guéri....  
Le taxi que Kai avait appelé le ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Miwa avait pu connaître par le passé ; lui qui était plus habitué au minivan rouillé de Shin s’étonna de se retrouver dans cette voiture spacieuse. Kai lui fit signe qu’il avait pensé à prendre son portefeuille et le blond soupira de soulagement à l’idée qu’il n’aurait pas à payer. Il n’en parlait jamais, mais Kai avait commencé à gagner beaucoup d’argent en s’engageant dans le circuit international – que ce soit en acceptant de poser sur des affiches promotionnelles ou en faisant des matchs d’exhibitions hautement rémunérés lors d’évènements mondains, bien qu’il ne vivait pas encore dans un océan d’argent contrairement à un certain Suzugamori Ren le salaire de Kai lui permettait de vivre en étant encore un peu plus déconnecté des réalités. Miwa était presque sûr qu’il arrivait que son ami donne son argent sur simple demande – surement, si Aichi exprimait le désir d’acheter un deuxième exemplaire de son rarissime Blaster Blade, le brun lui ferait un chèque sans hésiter.  
Quoi que, de toute façon, Aichi avait un autre chevalier servant déjà près à de tels extrêmes pour lui.  
Kai se positionna comme il put, la tête appuyée sur la fenêtre de son côté, incapable de trouver le repos plus d’une dizaine de secondes avant de se remettre à tousser – le chauffeur lui lançait des regards de plus en plus inquiète tandis que Miwa s’efforçait de le distraire en faisant la conversation, mais même ses passionnants commentaires sur la météo des derniers jours n’arrivaient pas à masquer l’état déplorable de Kai.  
Et soudainement, le chauffeur, semblant avait une illumination, s’exclama :  
\- Mais vous êtes ! Vous êtes Kai Toshiki !! Vous avez gagné le circuit allemand le mois dernier ! Je vous avais pas reconnu avec votre…  
Tête ? Ami complétement anonyme à vos côtés ? Nouvelle habitude de cracher vos poumons toutes les dix secondes ? Miwa attendait avec impatience la bourde du chauffeur – qui avait déjà gâché ses chances d’avoir l’autographe du célébrissime champion, de toute façon.  
\- Vous faites erreur, répondit Kai avec un sourire narquois. J’ai l’habitude que les gens meconfondent avec lui néanmoins.  
\- Oh ! Je suis désolé, ça doit vous énerver au bout d’un moment, enfin, voyez le bon côté des choses… au moins vous n’avez pas la vie de Kai Toshiki !  
\- Eh, on est arrivé ! On vous doit combien ? interrompit Miwa, paniqué.  
Ils n’étaient pas tout à fait arrivés à destination mais il n’avait aucune envie que Kai entende ce qu’un chauffeur de taxi pouvait avoir à dire sur sa vie. Le taxi les déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant l’entrée de la demeure de Miwa, et Kai régla sans demander sa monnaie.  
\- Taishi ! Et … Kai-kun ? Entama sa mère, qui les attendait sur le perron. Bienvenue !  
\- Merci de m’accueillir, répondit Kai, respectueusement.  
\- C’est normal ! Taishi me parle souvent de toi… mais je n’avais pas compris que tu habitais tout seul, sinon on t’aurait invité plus tôt.  
\- Ah.  
Tiens, ça, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas entendu, railla Miwa intérieurement. Il était content néanmoins ; Kai avait l’air d’apprécier sa mère, il répondait poliment à ses questions. Lui qui avait la réputation d’être un joueur agressif, un ami sans tact, pouvait aussi se révéler un hôte timide.  
Personne ne cracherait sur une famille leur proposant de les accueillir une soirée, lui murmura son bon sens, mais si tes attentes envers Kai son aussi basses, soit, ajouta-t-il encore, au moins assume d’être déséspéré.  
Ce n'était pas ça, pourtant : certes, son ami était bien élévé mais – il n'était pas obligé de fournir tout ces efforts non plus. Kai relevait régulièrement les yeux, tentant de maintenir l'air éveillé, en dépit du fait que tout son langage corporel criait à la fatigue, ce dont sa mère finit par se rendre compte, et, tapotant son épaule affectueusement, se décida à l'escorter à l'intérieur. Miwa, derrière eux, portait les affaires de leur hôte de la soirée.

\- Je vais les mettre dans ma chambre, je reviens, dit-il sans arriver à capter l'attention des deux autres.

Il grimpa les marches qui montaient à l'étage de sa chambre quatre par quatre et déposa le sac sur son lit, prenant sur lui de mettre les médicament sur sa table de chevet, les vêtements sur la chaise de son bureau, et – le plus important – son deck sur son oreiller. Kai avait laissé échappé, à l'époque ou ils étaient encore au lycée ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés « par hasard » à partager une chambre en sortie scolaire, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir avant d'avoir relu son deck au moins une fois.  
Et Miwa avait retenu ce détail, presque involontairement.  
Il s'assura une dernière fois que tout était parfait pour la nuit à venir, et redescendit dans le salon ou l'attendaient sa mère et Kai. Celui-ci avait été enroulé dans une seconde couverture et, recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé, tenait entre ses mains une grande tasse de tisane fumante qu'il absorbait par petites gorgées pendant que sa mère faisait la conversation pour deux.

\- Ah, Taishi ! Je t'attendais... j'ai des reproches à te faire !  
Miwa s'arrêtait et leva les mains en l'air comme pris en flagrant délit et s'exclama, avec un sourire narquois ;  
\- Je confesse tous mes crimes !  
\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Ton ami ici présent a essayer de faire la cuisine. Dans son état. Que lui as-tu raconté au juste sur notre famille ? 

Miwa ricana, non, maman, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu cuisinais très très mal. Le blond regarda Kai avec un air de reproche – et Kai détourna ses yeux en prenant une autre gorgée de sa tasse. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais... dans ce fond, la question de sa mère lui avait fait un peu de mal.  
Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa famille, ou presque. Parce que Kai ne posait jamais la question. Parce qu'il n'intéressait pas beaucoup Kai, au final. 

Je voulais juste me rendre utile, grommela soudain son ami.  
Tu serais plus utile en train de te reposer ! Le gronda Miwa. Il y a la télé dans ma chambre... on peut regarder les rediffusions des matchs du circuit espagnol... ou tu pourrais dormir, aussi, mais c'est peut-être un peu trop extrême comme activité pour l'instant ?

Son ami ne lui répondit pas – il était occupé à tousser à nouveau, et le blond ricana, car vraiment, les occasions ou des circonstances externes empêchaient Kai d'ordonner à Miwa de se taire étaient trop rares et trop appréciables pour qu'il n'en profite pas un peu. 

\- Je vais faire une bonne soupe pendant ce temps !  
\- On compte sur toi maman ! 

Kai marchait lentement, péniblement derrière Miwa alors qu'ils quittaient le salon.  
\- Est-ce devoir te porter dans les escaliers ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement en voyant Kai monter la première marche avec méfiance.  
Le brun le gratifia d'un silence glacial. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Miwa le trouvait étrangement muet – non pas que le mutisme ne soit pas une partie intégrante du comportement de Kai, seulement... le blond avait l'habitude, le réflexe d'anticiper les réparties de son ami, et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était imaginé des répliques, des réponses amusantes que celui-ci aurait pu déclamer, et à chaque fois, invariablement, elles n'avaient pas eu lieu.  
Comme si Kai était bloqué, frustré par quelque chose. Miwa n'osait plus trop parler, de peur que son ami se referme encore plus – ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre, enveloppés dans un silence qui lui paraissait épuisante, car cette entente mutuelle, ce vide de parole entre eux deux était tout ce qui l'avait étouffé pendant des années, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'enfin, ils se revoyaient, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas parler à Kai. Il avait attendu que cette occasion se présente depuis trop longtemps.  
Bien sur, dans ses rêves, quand il invitait Kai chez lui, celui-ci n'était pas malade, en train de respirer lourdement, et incapable de concentrer son regard plus de dix secondes sur un point fixe – dans le scénario idéal, il n'aurait pas eu à traîner Kai pour qu'il vienne le voir et... et il préférait ne même plus y penser, car au fond, Miwa avait toujours su que rien ne se passait idéalement avec Kai. Et il n'avait même pas vraiment le temps d'être amer ou frustré car il y avait des chances que cette situation ne se reproduise jamais.  
Il se surprit à sourire avec tristesse.  
\- Ou est-ce que tu vas dormir ?  
\- Hein, quoi ?  
Sans aucun respect pour les pauses pensives du blond, Kai répondit en soupirant – toussant, parce que soupirer n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état – et répéta une deuxième fois ;  
\- Je te demande ou est-ce que tu as prévu de dormir.  
Ce fut au tour de Miwa de lâcher un petit ah. Son ami ne lui épargnerait décidément aucun moment d'embarras, et il fixa Kai avec une expression qui trahissait sa détresse – parfois, tout serait plus facile si son ami comprenait les choses du premier coup, mais ainsi était fait son cerveau, comme un labyrinthe étroit, obtu, ou il se heurtait systématiquement à des murs qui l'empêchaient de se mettre dans la perspective de quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.  
Oui, Kai était véritablement un labyrinthe – essayer de le comprendre suffisait à quiconque pour se perdre à l'infini, se condamner à courir dans de longs couloirs sombres en tentant vainement de rattraper quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le suivre.  
\- Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil que tu vois là-bas, dit-il en pointant l'objet du doigt. C'est dangereux de te laisser seul dans l'état ou tu te trouves et il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te porter aux urgences si ça empire... tu peux me remercier d'avance pour ça d'ailleurs !  
\- Va chercher un oreiller, ordonna Kai à la place.  
Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'arriverais presque à croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Il obéit et passa emprunter un deuxième oreiller et une couverture dans le placard de la chambre de ses parents – ou son père était déjà en train de faire sa lecture du soir. Celui-ci l'interrogea brièvement Alors, tu as invité... Kai ? Oui, il dort dans ma chambre, je crois qu'il a une pneumonie, mais il a essayé de faire la cuisine quand même ! Ah, il a de la chance de t'avoir ce Kai Toshiki...  
\- Me voilà ! Annonça Miwa un peu bruyamment en rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer immédiatement le malade.  
Il s'était mis au lit, ou, plus exactement, s'était enfoncé dans le matelas sous son cocon de couvertures, près à ignorer le monde entier à nouveau.  
\- Tu te sens comment ? S'enquit le blond.  
\- J'ai mal à la tête, et j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter de respirer, répondit laconiquement Kai.  
Miwa remarqua qu'il avait mis son deck de côté sur la table de chevet.  
\- Je... je n'ai pas la force de le faire aujourd'hui, grommela le malade qui avait suivi son regard.  
Et cela avait l'air de beaucoup, beaucoup le contrarier. Il devait mourir d'envie de dormir mais Miwa était presque sûr que Kai ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de son petit rituel pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme avait pensé à récupérer les somnifères qui traînaient parmi les diverses prescriptions de son ami, mais l'idée de lui faire avaler des médicaments le mettait mal à l'aise.  
\- Je pourrais les lire à voix haute, proposa Miwa. Si ça peut t'aider à dormir. Je promets de ne pas parler trop fort.  
Kai hocha la tête.  
\- Alors... Perdition Emperor Dragon, dragonic Overlord The Great 11 000 de pouvoir, Legion avec Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame ...

 

Réviser le deck de Kai à voix haute prit en tout et pour tout une longue demie-heure au terme de laquelle Miwa n'avait presque plus de voix.  
Et Toshiki n'était toujours pas en train de dormir.

Il commençait à se douter que le problème n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la pneumonie de son ami.  
Dehors, la lumière du jour avait fini son lent déclin pour laisser place au noir brumeux de la nuit. Sa mère était passé déposer la soupe de Kai – à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, au final – et avait refermé la fenêtre avant de les laisser seuls. Dehors, les nuages qui encombraient le ciel n'avait rien d'aussi sombre et d'aussi sinistre que ceux qui barraient les yeux verts de son ami.

Le silence était retombé sur eux, comme une lourde sentence qui ne faisait que confirmer le malaise ambiant et Miwa se demanda si cette douleur durerait éternellement.  
La douleur de savoir que Kai ne se confierait jamais à lui ; la crainte des secrets qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté ; et il se sentait minuscule, insignifiant, et son cœur était dévoré, rongé par des sentiments durs à encaisser, une jalousie corrosive qui creusait doucement des trous sous sa poitrine. Miwa sourit, sourit encore pour lui-même, parce que sourire était sa façon de maintenir l'illusion. S'il souriait, alors Kai ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait en son for intérieur.

Beaucoup de gens l'admiraient pour son sourire, on disait qu'il était persévérant, acharné, sincère et juste – les enfants adoraient lui parler car ils trouvaient Miwa accessible et gentil et les adultes le félicitaient d'être serviable et aimable en toute circonstances. Ses amis de son âge appréciaient son sens de l'humour qui faisait toujours mouche sans jamais être méchant.  
On le complimentait beaucoup.  
Mais Miwa Taishi avait toujours eu les défauts de ses qualités.

Quand va-t-il lâcher l'affaire ? Avait-il entendu des filles de sa classe déclarer autrefois au lycée. Quelqu'un devrait l'aider, avait encore déclaré Misaki un jour ou elle le croyait suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'entende pas – qu'il n'entende pas la triste vérité.

Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, là, tout de suite, pensa-t-il en observant Kai dans son lit, les yeux à demi-clos – seuls les rayons de la lune permettaient d'entrapercevoir leur couleur verte désormais – essayant de dormir en dépit de la douleur. Le son de sa respiration était irrégulier, sifflant. Miwa se sentait désolé pour lui.

Alors il aller entrelaçer ses doigts et ceux de Kai en silence, serrant doucement la main brûlante de son ami.  
Il ne savait pas si c’était la chose juste à faire. Lui qui avait tant attendu qu’on le remarque – Miwa se disait que si les choses devaient mal se passer, tant qu'à faire, il était peut-être le temps qu'il se décide à faire toutes les erreurs qu'il n'avait jamais osé commettre.  
Il n'osait rien et c'est pour ça que Kai ne remarquait jamais Miwa ; trop occupé à chasser des étoiles plus brillantes, à passer la soirée avec Ren, à poursuivre Aichi sur le circuit international, à parler avec Mitsusada sur Skype, à vivre avec Gaillard à la fin de la journée de Kai, il ne restait plus aucune place pour son ami d’enfance.  
Mais quand Kai allait mal, progressivement, il n’y avait plus de Ren, d’Aichi ou qui que ce soit d’autre à ses côtés ; comme on ôterait des vêtements, Kai se défaisait de ses amis pour souffrir seul  ou presque seul, car, invariablement, il restait toujours Miwa pour venir à son secours. Je sais que j’ai faits quelque chose d’impardonnable, répétait Kai en son for intérieur, laissant apercevoir par moments la haine qu’il vouait à lui-même, au tournant d’une phrase, je n’en vaux pas la peine, et parfois même, Kai se contentait simplement de ne pas sourire, et cela suffisait pour comprendre  pour comprendre que quelque chose s’était brisé dans le coeur de son ami qui, respectant leur accord, ne commentait pas.  
Alors peut-être que celui qu'il aimait tant, l'autoriserait juste, cette fois, à lui tenir la main.  
-Miwa.

Le blond regarda son « ami » dans les yeux. Il se demanda si ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage.  
Il se demanda à quel point Kai pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. 

\- Arrête.

 

\- C'est de ma faute, murmura le malade.  
Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair? railla Miwa intérieurement, mais son cœur était en miettes, piétiné, écrasé par Kai Toshiki. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre cette phrase - juste après "les évènements de Link Joker", cela devait être l'expression qu'il détestait le plus dans la bouche de Toshiki.  
Link Joker avait changé Kai - Link joker les avait tous changé. Lorsque le vide s'était emparés d'eux - de ses amis, ses professeurs, des gens qu'il admirait... de lui aussi. Cette phase douloureuse de leurs vies avait laissé ses traces - mais aussi permis de régler les vieux problèmes enfouis.  
Au fond, un jour ou l'autre Kai aurait fini par agir sous l'impulsion de sa jalousie, void ou pas. Les circonstances avaient fait que les problèmes personnels de Kai s'étaient retrouvés mêlés au destin du monde. Miwa ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'il avait fait était horrible, condamnable. Il avait longtemps réfléchi sur le sujet.  
L'image de Kai et son écharpe rouge - celle qu'il ne portait plus - le hantait. C'était l'incarnation de tous ses cauchemars. Le Kai qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver de ses démons, qui ne vivait plus que pour cette illusion de pouvoir qui donnait un sens à sa vie, qui abandonnait tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru.  
Il était reconnaissant envers Aichi de l'avoir délivré de cette emprise - reconnaissant envers Gaillard et aux autres nouveaux mates du jeune homme de l'avoir aidé à remonter la pente. Après "les évènements de Link Joker", Miwa avait eu sincèrement peur que Kai ne puisse plus jamais vivre.  
Mais il vivait.  
Avec des séquelles.  
Comme cette phrase qui revenait souvent.  
"C'est de ma faute".  
\- De quoi tu parles? questionna le blond amèrement.  
Il éprouvait du dégoût à entendre sa propre voix et une sorte de nausée à l'idée de ce qui pouvait suivre. Kai reprit la parole, d'un ton monotone, déglutissant ses mots.  
\- On a déjà fait plus que de se tenir la main. Tu m'as déjà embrassé.  
Plusieurs fois.  
C'était au tour de Miwa d'avoir envie de pleurer, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Le brun fut prit d'une longue quinte de toux, ce qui rendit son agonie interminable. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas plus empirer. Le stress d'avoir du gérer la situation - son meilleur ami, cette perpétuelle "situation" - l'émotion de le revoir après longtemps et surtout, ça.  
La phrase flottait encore dans son esprit. Il aurait embrassé Kai? C'était absurde, impossible. Pire encore, il aurait oublié, lui qui se souvenait des tout ces détails insignifiants de la vie de Kai, ses bulletins scolaires, le moindre de ses sourires... la moindre once d'attention qu'il avait pu lui accorder. Non, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier.  
A une exception près.  
\- Je... je suis un lâche. Je pensais... que c'était mieux de ne pas t'en reparler. Je croyais que tu étais mieux sans ces souvenirs.  
\- Quels souvenirs?  
Il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
\- Quand tu étais Reverse, Miwa.  
L'image des gates au-dessus de la tour Tatsunagi. Les marques rouges sous les yeux de ses meilleurs amis. La bataille désespérée contre Kai dans le parc, sa défaite cuisante, et le vide puis l'image de Misaki qui l'empêchait de justesse de s'écrouler au sol tandis que la force qui s'était emparé de son cœur et de son corps le quittait brusquement.  
Tout lui revenait, violemment, des bourrasques tirées de sa mémoire, auxquelles il manquait une large période. Pendant laquelle il aurait embrassé Kai. Il étouffa ses larmes, péniblement. Il avait été idiot de lui tenir la main – rien de cela ne se serait passé s'il avait pu contenir, pour une soirée encore, son pathétique désir de contact avec Toshiki. L'eau coulait encore sur ses joues quand il se décida à renoncer.  
\- Tu devrais dormir. On continuera cette conversation demain. Après t'avoir emmené voir un médecin, conclut Miwa en se déplaçant sur le vieux fauteuil mou qui traînait au coin de sa chambre.  
Kai ne prit pas la peine de prononcer un simple « bonne nuit », prostré dans le silence interrompu par sa respiration sifflante. Le blond s'en voulait un peu d'avoir interrompu leur discussion si brusquement, mais sa patience et son courage était à bout. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés pour aboutir à cette situation impossible à dénouer en une seule nuit ; et il n'était pas assez cruel pour insister alors que Kai montrait des signes d'épuisement, même si dans le fond, l'idée de pousser Kai dans ses retranchements lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Comparé à ce que Miwa avait subi pendant des années, ce n'aurait pas été grand chose.  
Mais il n'avait pas envie d' « équilibrer la balance » entre lui et Kai. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne le jeune homme avait toujours été d'accord pour ne pas faire payer quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un.  
Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir cette nuit – de là ou il était, le lit avait l'air d'occuper toute la pièce, comme un monument énorme, qui lui rappelait que Kai était là, et que c'était un miracle autant qu'une catastrophe. Miwa sortit ses écouteurs et chercha rapidement. Toutes les chansons sonnaient faux, d'un coup.  
Il n'entendait que les mots de son ami, répétés à l'infini, mêlés à la chaleur de sa main, comme si toute cette soirée s'était agglomérée pour ne former qu'un énorme couteau qui se retournait sous sa poitrine. Enfin, il réussit à arrêter son choix sur une chanson. Le son envahissait ses tympans, et il s'abandonna à écouter cette musique qui lui faisait imaginer des immeubles en train de s'écrouler et des jours pluvieux sans fin quand il fermait les yeux.  
Le temps passait plus vite quand les morceaux défilaient, et Miwa n'arrivait pas à dormir, à peine à se distraire, mais son cœur s'était calmé, quand soudain, un bruit étrange qu'il prit d'abord pour un instrument à vent vint s'ajouter au murmure de sa musique. Il retira ses écouteurs, paniqué, et se releva pour vérifier l'état de son meilleur ami. La bouche de Kai était grand ouverte, ses narines dilatées, ses yeux révulsés. Miwa hurla, incapable de contrôler le volume de sa voix.  
\- Kai... Kai !  
La poitrine de son ami se soulevait par à-coup sans soulager sa douleur. Miwa quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents, et, sans attendre, secoua le corps de sa mère pour la réveiller.  
\- Maman, il faut l'emmener à l’hôpital !  
Sa mère enfila sa robe de chambre en sortant du lit, à toute vitesse, et alla directement dans la pièce ou Kai agonisait – elle jaugea la situation en une demie-seconde et déclara ;  
\- Miwa, aide moi à le porter jusqu'à la voiture.  
Ensemble, ils relevèrent Toshiki, le soutenant chacun d'un côté – le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à marcher et Miwa et sa mère le poussaient de toute ses forces jusqu'à arriver enfin, au garage. Sa mère alla chercher la clef de la voiture – cachée sous la boite à outils poussiéreuse de son père, tandis qu'il continuait à porter Kai sur son épaule. Ils l'installèrent ensemble sur le siège arrière.  
\- Reste ici, ton père s'inquiéterait de nous voir tous partis... je t'appelle. Courage, mon ange.  
Elle referma la portière, démarra, et Miwa se retrouva seul dans le garage, la silhouette de la voiture s'éloignant progressivement avant de ne devenir plus qu'un point à l'horizon.  
Il retourna se coucher sur le canapé du salon, épuisé par le contrecoup de la montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait de subir.  
Il n'aurait jamais pu dormir dans sa chambre, encore hantée par le fantôme de Kai.  
Lui qui était déjà possédé par ses mots.

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone (Ride on ! Call out ! Stand up !Shinjite ! S'exclamaient les idoles d'Ultra Rare avec une énergie qui donnait mal au crâne au blond) – s'attendant à un appel de sa mère, il fut surpris de voir Leon Soryuu s'afficher sur l'écran.  
\- Allooo... décrocha-t-il en baillant. Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 14h pour toi, répondit le docteur Soryuu d'une voix qui laissait entendre chacun son tour de réveiller l'autre.  
Miwa passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'information montant doucement à son cerveau. Kai avait fait sa crise vers 1h du matin... 13h ? Déjà 13h s'étaient écoulées depuis ?  
Son deuxième réflexe fut de constater que sa première pensée de la journée avait encore été consacrée à Kai, et il eut sincèrement envie de se donner une baffe mais s'abstint – Léon, il devait se concentrer sur Léon.  
\- Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles du patient Toshiki, continua-t-il.  
\- Il … il est à l’hôpital. J'ai fais comme tu avais dis mais il s'est mis à ne plus pouvoir respirer alors ma mère l'a emmené.  
\- Donc un abcès du poumon ou... simplement une double infection, s'il a de la chance … pensa Léon à voix haute.  
\- Hé ! Je suis toujours là, je te signale ! Le vent passe dans ton cerveau, aussi ? Demanda Miwa, agacé.  
Il se déplaça dans la cuisine pour chercher à manger, et trouva une note de son père sur le frigo, « je suis parti faire des courses, ta mère est à l’hôpital, appelle là ». Le jeune homme maudit en silence le style télégraphique de son père qui, bien sûr, n'indiquait rien sur la situation de Kai, et se servit un verre de jus de pomme en continuant d'écouter Léon.  
\- Je suis désolé pour lui... je suppose que tu veux que je te laisse, mais je n'avais pas la conscience tranquille en me levant ce matin. Les vents sont en sa faveur, insista le futur docteur d'un ton revanchard.  
Il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de ses métaphores, hum. Comme une certaine autre personne...  
\- C'est gentil... Je te tiendrais au courant. Appelle moi si tu inventes un vaccin contre la bêtise, c'est surtout ça dont cet idiot a besoin...  
\- Je fais de la science, pas des miracles, répondit platement Léon. Enfin... je te laisse, bonne chance avec Toshiki, conclut-il.  
\- Passe une bonne journée, ajouta poliment Miwa.  
La première chose qu'il fit après avoir reposé son téléphone fut de finir la bouteille de jus de pomme – il se sentait étrangement fatigué, les muscles endoloris – son reflet dans le métal de l'évier de la cuisine renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme particulièrement décoiffé, les yeux creusés de cernes profondes et les vêtements froissés par son sommeil. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait participé à une très mauvaise fête la veille.  
Sauf que la fête qu'il avait subit s'appellait Kai Toshiki et qu'il lui avait retourné le crâne bien plus que n'importe quel alcool ne le ferait jamais.  
\- Allo Maman ? Dit-il après avoir composé le numéro.  
\- Taishi ? Tu vas bien ?  
Sa mère n'avait pas l'air plus énergique que lui, elle parlait lentement, loin de son habituel débit frénétique.  
Désolé maman, je ne voulais pas te forcer à t'occuper de lui comme ça. Je pensais te le présenter dans de meilleurs circonstances...  
\- On fait aller... Et Kai ?  
\- Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser, marmonna sa mère.  
Son cœur manqua un battement – « stabiliser ». Il serra les dents, se préparant pour de plus mauvaises nouvelles.  
\- Il est sous ventilation assistée. Les médecins sont optimistes et pensent qu'il a juste besoin de quelque jours pour se remettre. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il devrait mieux se nourrir aussi...  
\- Maman.  
\- Pardon ! Oui donc … ils nous appelleront quand Kai ira suffisamment bien pour que tu puisses lui rendes visite. Je dois encore rester pour remplir des papiers... Kai n'a pas de famille proche ? Demanda innocemment sa mère.  
\- Je peux trouver le numéro de sa tante mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Kai ne lui a pas parlé, soupira-t-il.  
\- Envoie moi ses coordonnées par sms... je rentre ce soir. Prends soin de toi, Taishi.  
\- A ce soir Maman.  
Il raccrocha, un peu brusquement – il se sentait triste. Sa mère ne manquerait pas de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il reviendrait ; elle qui ne connaissait son fils que sur deux registres, extrêmement jovial ou six pieds sous terres. Miwa se traina jusqu'à premier étage. Il retint son souffle avant de trouver le courage de pousser la porte de – de sa propre chambre.  
Immédiatement, il eut le sentiment d'étouffer. Rien n'avait bougé, les draps en désordre, le deck de Toshiki sur la table de chevet, ses vêtements sur la chaise, son baladeur aux écouteurs emmêlés sur le fauteuil. Il pouvait se revoir avec lui, la nuit précédente.  
Tu n'as pas fait que me tenir la main.  
Il chassa la pensée intrusive, entamant sa recherche – Toshiki avait posé son précieux outil de communication sous son oreiller. Il avait décidément des réflexes de personne stressée ; Miwa, lui, ne pouvait pas passer une nuit agréable sans au moins abandonner son portable sur la table de chevet. Il déverouilla le vieil Iphone de Kai et recopia rapidement les coordonnées d'une certaine Kai Naoko qu'il espérait être la tante de son ami et remarqua des appels manqués.  
Olivier Gaillard, une première fois à neuf heures, une deuxième à midi, et des sms en français qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
Je ferais mieux de le rappeler avant qu'il ne rameute l'armée française. Il composa le numéro et fut immédiatement accueilli par la voix grave du champion.  
\- Kai, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse cette fois-ci, commença-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.  
\- Excuse moi Gaillard mais c'est Miwa, j'ai le portable de Kai.  
\- Oh. Mes excuses Miwa, se reprit Gaillard.  
Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter ce qui rendait ce coup de fil atrocement gênant pour Miwa – Gaillard, bourgeois français, célèbre joueur et lui, Miwa Taishi, ne brillant qu'en réverbérant la lumière de Kai Toshiki – mais il commençait à prendre l'habitude d'être embarassé et mal à l'aise après ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
\- Kai est trop occupé pour me répondre ? Demanda Gaillard, tâtant le terrain prudemment.  
\- C'est-à-dire qu'il est à l’hôpital à l'heure actuelle.  
\- Quel hôpital ?  
\- La clinique de notre ville... tu comptes faire le voyage de la France au Japon pour cet idiot ? Plaisanta Miwa pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Je suis déjà au Japon, avec Aichi, pour les vacances, confessa le français timidement.  
Le blond souriait derrière son téléphone. Lui qui se pensait privilégié d'être averti du séjour de Kai au Japon, son ami avait néanmoins réussit à lui cacher cet autre petit secret de son retour. Aichi ne leur avait rien dit non plus – est-ce qu'il cache Gaillard dans sa chambre ? Est-ce qu'il lui fait porter des vêtements décents pour le faire passer inaperçu ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Insista le français.  
\- Il a attrapé une pneumonie. Je l'ai ramené chez moi mais il a commencé à ne plus pouvoir respirer au milieu de la nuit. Il a été hospitalisé et mis sous assistance respiratoire mais son cas est stable.  
De l'autre côté de la ligne, Gaillard eut un silence horrifié.  
\- Toshiki... grommela-t-il. Je suis content que tu te sois occupé de lui. Je savais que j'aurais du lui payer une gouvernante, dit-il avec tout son sérieux.  
\- Tu peux toujours me payer, si tu veux, ironisa Taishi.  
\- On va commencer par ses frais d’hôpitaux...  
Gaillard resta encore muet pour ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, n'ayant en commun que cet ami problématique qu'Olivier avait enlevé au blond et que le blond avait connu depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Il compatissait au sort du français qui n'avait pas envie d'interrompre ses vacances romantiques, mais dont le sens du devoir le contraignait envers Kai.  
Miwa soupira – intérieurement – et se força à sourire pour se donner le courage de ce qui allait suivre.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui. Je t'appellerais quand il sera possible de lui rendre visite. Ma mère s'est chargé des papiers administratifs, j'irais nourrir son chat aussi. Je lui dois bien ça. Tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- Merci, Miwa, du fond du cœur.  
Il crut entendre du soulagement dans la voix d'Olivier Gaillard en sentit un pincement sous sa poitrine. Il aurait bien aimé être français, riche, et aimé, là tout de suite – il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre la place tranquille du champion qui pouvait se reposer dans les bras de son amant sans se soucier de – oh, au choix, sa pneumonie, ses mensonges, ou sa tendance destructive à la haine de soi.  
\- Bonne journée Olivier ! Tenta-il. Profite de tes vacances.  
Il raccrocha, dégoûté par son propre ton, et laissa tomber le portable sur la couette. L'objet fit un son creux en s'écrasant.  
Au moins maintenant rien ne pourra être pire.

 

La semaine qui suivit les « évènements Kai Toshiki », comme Miwa avait fini par les surnommer en son for intérieur, lui sembla comme une traversée d'épreuves infinies. Il fallait se lever le matin - « non, Taishi, pas des nouvelles » - supporter la vue de sa chambre dont ils avaient finalement retiré les affaires de Kai pour les porter à l’hôpital, à l'exception du téléphone, partir pour l'université, faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur... Misaki avait passé la semaine à le regarder avec suspicion - « tout va bien ? Oui, bien sur »- et ses sorties de l'après-midi à Card Capital ou en ville étaient gâché par sa tendance maladive à vérifier son portable toutes les six minutes environ. Izaki et Morikawa avaient fini par – subtilement – l'éviter en attendant que ce qui le tracasse soit passé. Il s'était demandé s'il devait essayer de contacter Ren pour pouvoir se plaindre de son sort – avant de réaliser que Ren avait été laissé en dehors de la confidence du retour du Kai et que de toute façon, ils avaient toujours eu une relation un peu tendue.  
Rien de très choquant entre la personne qui avait eu Kai pour lui seuls pendant quatre ans pendant que Miwa, jeune alors, se lamentait sur son sort d'ami abandonné – et plus tard, lors de leur réunion, de troisième roue du carrosse de Ren et Kai. Miwa s'était trainé tant bien que mal pendant cette semaine d'enfer, vivant sur l'espoir d'un appel de l’hôpital. Il avait besoin d'une conclusion, lui qui avait reporté la fin de leur conversation à un demain qui ne venait jamais. Il rentrait le soir et se blotissait sous les couvertures, allumant son ordinateur pour regarder tout ce qui lui passait sous la main – luttant contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller regarder des vieux matchs de Kai pour combler le vide – en se nourrissant de marshmallows.  
Quelqu'un pourrait croire qu'on t'a brisé le cœur, se dit-il à lui même au supermarché alors qu'après avoir hésiter entre deux parfums de glaces il avait fini par emporter un pot de chaque. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer et il lâcha sa pile de sucreries pour décrocher dans la seconde.  
\- Allo Maman ?  
\- Taishi, tout va bien ?  
Pardon Maman. Je suis calme. Je ne vis pas dans l'attente de l'appel de l'hôpital. Pas du tout !  
\- Oui oui... tu m'appelles pour quelle raison ?  
Il tenta de se donner l'air détaché, ce qui était purement et simplement ridicule dans le cas présent.  
\- Le médecin de la clinique a appelé... Toshiki est en pleine forme ! Enfin, il est en état de parler, il respire bien selon lui aussi... je pense qu'ils ont en tête de le laisser sortir bientôt ! Tu peux lui rendre visite ce matin si tu te dépêches...  
\- Ok merci, j'y vais tout de suite !  
Il rassembla ses provisions pour les remettre dans leurs rayons respectifs – il n'avait plus besoin de se lamenter sur son sort désormais, et, vérifiant les horaires sur son portable, il se dépêcha de sortir du supermarché pour attraper le premier bus pour la clinique.

 

L’accueil de la clinique était presque désert en ce samedi après-midi. Une dame charmante lui indique que Kai se trouva au quatrième étage ; elle lui adressa un sourire quand Miwa lui confirma que oui, il s'agissait bien du champion de vanguard caractériel qui avait attrapé une pneumonie.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait le voir, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.  
Lui non plus, je pense. Kai avait sûrement vécu l'expérience comme une énième pénitence ; il avait cette manière personnel d'accepter la douleur avec une certaine indifférence, sans jamais faire preuve de cette forme de résistance commune à la plupart des mortelles. Quelque chose avait fait sauté chez lui cette inhibition et lorsqu'on frappait Toshiki, il tendait l'autre joues et laissait les plaies de son cœur à vif. Au final, il était chanceux de s'être tiré de sa pneumonie – tels qu'il était parti, Kai avait commencé, dans un certain sens, à se laisser dépérir.  
La boule dans le ventre de Miwa ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de son ami. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à Kai. Bien sur, le jeune homme avait rembobiné leurs conversations dans la tête des milliers de fois. Il avait ressorti son journal intime du lycée et trouvé une page vierge pour noter les mots qu'il avait peur d'oublier, page vierge qui s'était vites retrouvées noircie d'annotations et de dessins, et surtout, des points d'interrogation, partout.  
Il avait tenté de combler les vides, puis avait abandonné de peur que la vérité soit de toute façon, bien pire, et que ses espoirs futiles lui retombent dessus à nouveau.  
Mais en poussant la porte, ces soucis s'évaporèrent pour faire place à un profond sentiment de soulagement. Kai Toshiki était allongé sur son lit, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, ses cheveux brillants accrochés dans la trajectoire d'un rayon de soleil, et ses yeux verts magnifiques – vivants ! - fixés sur Miwa.  
Celui-ci lui offrit son sourire le plus rayonnant.  
\- Bonjour Kai !  
Surtout ne me dis pas bonjour, imbécile. Voyant que son ami avait du mal à entamer la conversation, Miwa prit sur lui de faire la discussion pour deux jusqu'à ce que Toshiki se sente prêt à lui répondre. Il avait l'habitude, et esquissa encore un sourire. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à faire preuve de patience envers Kai.  
Il pouvait l'attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
\- Tu as quand même une meilleur tête ! Reprit-il. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'on t'avait mis sous assistance respiratoire, mais je ne pensais pas que l'hopital donnait bonne mine...  
Il remarqua le petit-déjeuner copieux de son ami à peine entamé.  
\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je finis ça, je suppose?  
\- Sers-toi, dit enfin Kai.  
Sa voix était faible – Miwa ne pouvait savoir si c'était la fatigue, les restes de la maladie, ou autre chose qui l'empêchait de parler avec la confiance dont il faisait d'habitude preuvre. Les difficultés de Toshiki à communiquer y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose – ça, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas reçu ses traitements courants pendant toute une semaine, les médecins ne voulant pas faire rentrer en conflit les différents médicaments.  
Miwa pardonnait à Kai d'être un peu diminué, se satisfaisant parfaitement que son ami soit là.  
Dans la même pièce que lui.  
Mais maintenant je ne peux plus me tenir à côté de toi sans penser à ce moment.  
\- Tout se passe bien pour toi ici ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.  
Songer à cet – cet incident de la semaine précédente – l'avait arrêté dans son élan et il ne savait plus ce qu'il pourrait dire pour faire vivre cette conversation.  
Il réalisa qu'il avait à nouveau envie de tenir la main de Kai.  
Pathétique, commenta-t-il pour lui même.  
\- Oui, répondit Kai sans aucune conviction.  
Le silence s'installa, brusquement. Miwa avala le café froid de son ami – la boisson était dégoûtante, et il ne prenait jamais de café, mais la brûlure était une distraction acceptable sur le moment. Il enchaîna directement sur le bout de pain, sec, qu'il mâchait bruyamment, ses dents se battant contre la croûte dur. Son visage se tordait en grimaces de concentration. Toshiki observait le spectacle, prostré et – légèrement choqué.  
\- Et toi ? Interrompit Kai.  
\- Hum ?  
Miwa avait ouvert la bouche de surprise et laissé tombé un morceau de pain dans la foulée. Kai eut un petit sourire moqueur – le blond s'empressa d'essuyer les recoins de sa bouche et de se redresser sur sa chaise. Conscient de son propre ridicule, il s'autorisa lui aussi à sourire.  
De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Plus la peine de se comporter comme un « simple ami ». Puisque ses sentiments étaient aussi évidents, grossiers – à son image – il n'avait pas à faire semblant de ne pas voir ses propres faux pas.  
Des faux pas de jeune homme amoureux.  
« On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois. » Dire que Kai l'avait laissé continuer à jouer la comédie après ça.  
\- Ca va... j'ai beaucoup repensé au weekend dernier, confessa-t-il, allant droit au but.  
\- Tu veux en parler maintenant ? Interrompit Toshiki.  
Miwa prit le temps d'examiner le visage de son ami. Il avait l'air serein, calme. Oui – il avait envie d'en parler maintenant, il avait eu envie d'en parler à la seconde même ou il avait reporté cette conversation – et Kai comprenait.  
Kai n'était pas cruel.  
Kai n'est pas la mauvaise personne qu'il s'imagine être.  
\- Je pensais te demander... enfin... est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de tes souvenirs de quand j'étais reverse? Lâcha-t-il enfin, les yeux baissés.  
Il n'était plus vraiment le Miwa que ses autres amis connaissaient – c'était une expérience étrange que d'être honnête, parfaitement honnête avec Kai, lui qui lui avait toujours menti par omission. Le conflit de ses sentiments, entre honte et libération, pesait sur son âme, comme une ancre, qui doucement, faisait chavirer son cœur, faisait tanguer ses émotions. Il ne savait pas comment être – il n'était plus sûr de ce que Kai cherchait chez lui.  
Et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était terrifié car – tant de choses dans sa vie avaient été pour Kai Toshiki, rien que pour lui. Ses plus grands succès, ses plus grands sacrifices, juste pour se rapprocher d'un idéal inaccessible – d'un monde ou Kai poserait ses yeux sur lui, l'insignifiant Miwa Taishi.  
\- J'aimerais savoir comment je me comportais et... ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué... précisa-t-il.  
Il se dégoûtait, mais savait que ce dégoût passerait – ce n'était qu'un état temporaire nécessaire pour surmonter cette épreuve. Miwa s'était toujours considéré comme étant en paix avec lui-même, assez confiant pour se lever le matin et se dire que sa vie valait largement la peine d'être vécue. Que le monde était plein de possibilités, d'aventures et de soleil.  
Puis Kai lui parlait – ou ne lui parlait pas – et le doute s'installait.  
Certes, sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue.  
Mais il n'était pas tout à fait sur de la vivre correctement.  
\- C'était... commença Kai, fixant un point sur le mur avant de se reprendre et de regarder Miwa dans les yeux.  
Ne pleure pas tout de suite, Taishi. Le ton léger du début de la visite, l'illusion s'était bien vite dissipée, et il peinait à soutenir le regard de Kai. Ses yeux ternes étaient comme des lanternes creuses – et ceux de son ami, des émeraudes, scintillantes, fascinantes. Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Toshiki se décide à parler en face à face avec quelqu'un. La plupart des gens ne recevaient pas cet honneur.  
Miwa, presque contre son gré, se sentait spécial. Kai poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole, difficilement.  
\- Tu me demandais beaucoup d'attention. Tu voulais tout le temps t'assoir sur mes genoux...  
Il s'arrêta, comme si les mots lui manquaient.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave...  
\- Non.  
Le ton de Kai, cette fois-ci, était tranchant comme l'acier et Miwa – Miwa admira sa détermination. Certes, le blond n'en menait pas large, attendant qu'on lui raconte sa propre vie, attendant la sanction de ses erreurs passées et des révélations qu'il aurait, peut-être, pu vivre sans entendre, mais l'expérience n'était pas plaisante pour Toshiki non plus. Et pourtant, il parlait avec force, sans prendre aucun détours.  
Disant à voix haute les choses que lui-même ne voulait pas entendre.  
Il reprit finalement son récit – toujours en train de soutenir les yeux de Miwa, peu importe l’inconfort et le malaise que cela installait entre eux, simplement parce que cela semblait la façon juste d'énoncer une telle histoire.  
\- Au début je t'ignorais beaucoup et puis tu t'es mis à m’appeler "prince". Ça me plaisait. Alors j'ai commencé à te laisser faire.  
Ca ne me surprend même pas, pensa Miwa.  
Il l'aurait appelé prince encore, si Kai lui avait demandé. Parce que c'était vrai – il était son prince, celui pour lequel il se serait fait chevalier, celui qu'il défendait sur tous les fronts, celui pour qui il s'était pris des coups, parfois. Des réflexions blessantes. Celui à qui il avait sacrifié son temps, juré allégeance tacitement. Sans oser le dire – mais Miwa Reverse s'en était chargé.  
Mon prince. Et il était son roturier. Celui qui ne méritait pas son attention.  
\- Tu me complimentais beaucoup. Tout le temps... à dire que j'étais supérieur à tous les autres...  
Kai détourna finalement son regard, comme si la phrase avait été trop dure à dire. Toshiki baissait la tête, et regardait ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux avec un air de reproche.  
Ne pleure pas Taishi. Ne pleure pas et ne lui prends pas la main.  
Ne lui fais pas encore plus de mal.  
\- Au début tu voulais juste passer ta main dans mes cheveux, me faire des baisemains... tu semblais très attaché à cette histoire de "prince".  
La voix de Kai avait tremblé, et ses mains aussi semblaient agitées, instables. C'était – c'était insupportable à regarder.  
\- Merci pour les moments embarrassants, Miwa Reverse... J'ai fais quoi d'autre pour me donner en spectacle? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.  
Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il prenait ce récit à la légère, mais Kai n'avait pas à traverser cette épreuve seul – à s'absorber complétement dans ce souvenir dangereux. D'une certaine façon, Miwa avait rouvert la plaie de Kai ; le contraignant à affronter éternellement ce démon qui avait dévoré la vie de Toshiki, morceau par morceau. Qui lui avait pris son honneur, son nom, et l'avait traîné dans la boue comme un vulgaire déchet – qui avait révélé les pires côtés de son plus vieil ami aussi.  
Mon prince.  
Je suis vraiment un imbécile.  
\- Plus je t'ignorais ou avait l'air indifférent, plus tu avais l'air motivé. J'ai fini par te laisser m'embrasser mais... sans vraiment te rendre ton baiser.  
Il aurait cru entendre les craquements de son propre cœurs – ou plus précisément, la fissure de son armure de chevalier.  
\- C'est bien de savoir que j'ai oublié mon premier baiser, lança Miwa amèrement.  
Ce qu'il regretta à la seconde ou le visage de Kai bascula dans une expression de dégoût.Mon prince. Il n'avait jamais été le chevalier de Kai. Il était son serviteur – sa bonne, au mieux. Celui à qui on accordait une seconde distraite. Miwa Reverse... Miwa Reverse, ironiquement, avait réalisé tous ses rêves les plus fous. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'audace pour les choses qui comptaient – il semblait que le vide de son cœur, plein de frustration, s'était exprimé pleinement sous l'influence de Link Joker – et il avait passé les mains dans les doux cheveux de Kai, avait caressé sa joue, embrassé ses lèvres, embrassé son indifférence comme autant d'objets précieux qu'il désirait pour lui seul. Miwa Reverse qui mangeait dans la main de Kai la moindre miette d'attention.  
Il sentait les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux mais – ironie suprême – Kai ne le regardait plus.  
\- C'était devenu un jeu. Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder, j'étais toujours à la recherche d'autres joueurs à Reverse mais je t'envoyais là ou je ne pouvais pas aller et... tu profitais de ces moments pour...  
\- J'ai compris.  
Son ton était plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, se reprocha-t-il, avalant un sanglot. Ils attendirent en silence que l'un d'eux – le plus courageux – ose continuer. Miwa passa sa main sur sa joue, chassant les larmes, il était incapable de sourire à nouveau.  
Qui suis-je si je n'arrive même pas à sourire ? Plus il essayait, plus ses traits se tordaient dans le sens inverse, celui de la frustration, de la colère et de la honte. La voix de Kai vint interrompre sa futile lutte – elle était toujours calme, sereine, déterminée.  
\- Je n'ai pas refusé tous tes baisers.  
\- Ah bon?  
Miwa avait relevé les yeux. A nouveau, ils étaient plongés dans ceux de Toshiki – mais le rapport de force n'était plus le même.  
\- Tu embrasses bien, admit Kai avec un air contrarié.  
\- Bien comment? Insista-t-il.  
\- Miwa !  
\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10?  
Il souriait – faiblement, mais Miwa souriait. Kai l'encourageait, du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'il en avait, et le blond était reconnaissant.  
\- ... et demi, je dirais, grommela Kai, inaudible.  
\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
\- Neuf et demi, crachat-il enfin.  
Au moins je l'ai bien embrassé, pensa-t-il. Je ne me suis pas totalement décrédibilisé.  
Et le temps de cet échange, Miwa avait pu respirer – profiter de deux minutes ou ils étaient comme avant, ou Kai n'était pas son prince, seulement son vieil ami, champion caractériel de vanguard, difficile à vivre, aux réactions prévisibles, la personne … la personne qu'il avait appris à aimer.  
\- Je t'ai emmené au restaurant, une fois, continua Kai.  
\- Pardon? Quand on était Reverse?  
Maintenant, c'est complétement absurde, railla-t-il en son for intérieur. Kai le regardait d'un air outré, vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.  
Pardon, pardon. Je sais. Tu ne mens jamais. C'est bien ton plus gros problème... ou ta qualité. La phrase lui revenait, « il avait les qualités de ses défauts » mais il se demanda si c'était la réponse la plus juste, la plus complète. Oui, Kai avait les qualités de ses défauts – et il était amoureux des deux, ses défauts comme ses qualités.  
\- J'avais beaucoup d'argent. Takuto m'avait donné une carte bancaire pour mes déplacements. Je t'ai emmené dans un beau restaurant, précisa-t-il.  
L'image mentale fit sourire – douloureusement – Miwa. C'était un autre scénario qu'il s'était souvent autorisé à explorer ; Kai, riche de son héritage, pris d'un coup de folie, qui l'emmenait au restaurant. Son ami était toujours confus sur les questions d'étiquettes – il lui arrivait de faire des choses par sens d'obligation sans vraiment les comprendre.  
Il s'était imaginé au restaurant avec Kai, feignant l'ignorance pour obtenir ses conseils sur le menu, commandant le plat le moins cher au final, goûtant l'assiette de son ami à la lumière d'une bougie, trinquant à la gloire des réussites de Kai...  
Et Miwa Reverse avait gâché ce rêve là aussi.  
\- J'aimais l'attention que tu me portais. Je voulais que tout le monde nous voit ensemble. T'entendent m’appeler prince et te voient me traiter avec déférence. Ça me plaisait d'être..  
« Ca ». Moi, je ne te plaisais pas vraiment, conclut Miwa pour lui-même. Entendre Kai énoncer platement ces faits – ces souvenirs – le mettait véritablement mal à l'aise. Kai reverse – Kai dévoré par Link Joker était une différente personne à ses yeux, il avait compartimentalisé, assez pour pouvoir considérer son ami avec tolérance à nouveau. Kai avait assumé ses erreurs, Kai s'était battu pour être à nouveau à la hauteur de leurs amitiés, mais...  
\- Mais tu as dis à tout le monde que... que tu avais choisis d'être Reverse... que tu n'avais pas laissé Void prendre le contrôle de tes émotions... Excuse moi de ne pas comprendre, ajouta Miwa, c'est un peu dur de comprendre une situation que je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu.  
Sa main tremblait – génial.  
L'hypothèse que Kai se soit complètement moqué de lui – non, la possibilité que tout ça n'ait été qu'une immense farce pour lui lui donnait envie de déglutir son café sale et son bout de pain – et peut-être tous ses organes avec.  
\- Je n'ai pas menti, s'empressa de répondre Toshiki.  
\- Donc je ne te plais que quand je suis Reverse et pathétique. Et tu as préféré ne pas me le dire, dit Miwa sans laisser son ami respirer.  
Il ne pouvait plus sourire et il lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait jamais osé diriger sur Toshiki.  
\- Tu avais peur que je me mette à nouveau à tes pieds pour avoir ma chance? Mon "prince".  
Kai avait l'air surpris – non, blessé.  
\- Je ne suis pas un prince, dit-il d'une voix acide.  
Pendant une seconde, Miwa cru apercevoir Kai Reverse, comme un mirage – celui dont le visage ne s'ouvrait jamais, les yeux acérés comme des lames, une version déformée, monstrueuse de la détermination de Kai. Image qui se dissipa – seul restait le ton amer, agressif de Toshiki qui n'était qu'un couteau dirigé contre lui-même.  
C'est de ma faute.  
Ils n'avaient pas avancé du tout.  
Kai rejetterait éternellement toute faute sur lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que ... de la manière dont je me suis comporté. C'est une des choses qui m'emporteront aux enfers, probablement, cria-t-il avant de prendre conscience de son volume.  
Ses ongles enfoncés dans le matelas, ses yeux troublés, son regard fuyant. La situation commençait à être familière. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de solution – mais au moins maintenant Miwa savait, et prit le temps de repenser à ce qui avait été dit pendant que Kai se calmait.  
Ses souvenirs lui manquaient, constata-t-il. Aussi pathétique avait-il pu être, Miwa aurait payé pour se rappeler avoir touché les cheveux de Kai. Avoir eu cette douce attention – à l'époque ou Kai était un prince qui l'embrassait, qui le sortait pour rendre les gens envieux. Il sentait son cœur battre à la pensée qu'il avait pu respirer l'haleine de Kai, sentir son poul, la proximité de son corps contre le sien.  
Ils se tenaient à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre.  
Je suis ton plus vieil ami. 

 

Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire.  
\- Tu te sens comment? Demanda le blond/  
\- Coupable.  
\- Non, je voulais dire...  
Il fit un geste vague en direction du matériel médical qui bordait le lit de Kai.  
\- Ah.  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Les deux amis s'étaient heurtés à une impasse – Miwa vérifia son portable avant de se relever.  
J'ai besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Et m'acheter une nouvelle vie, si possible.  
\- Je vais aller nourrir Overlord. Olivier a prévu de passer cet après-midi. Je reviendrais peut-être ce soir.  
\- Bonne journée, déglutit Kai.  
Une deuxième fois avec un peu plus de cœur, s'il te plait. Il ferma la porte, chargé de ses regrets.  
Et c'est là qu'il sentit son cœur véritablement exploser. Sa main tremblait, hors de son contrôle – tout son corps, à vrai dire, semblait s'être rebellé contre lui. Il tenta de prendre une bouffée d'air pour revenir à ses sens, en vain. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu la face devant Kai – pas une deuxième fois. Est-ce qu'il pourrait seulement revenir dans cette pièce – le revoir – sans sentir la brûlure ardente de la honte ? Miwa savait que Kai ne lui avait pas menti une seule seconde.  
Mon prince. Il descendit les escaliers, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de quiconque, comme si une aura de douleur flottait au-dessus de sa tête, lui qui était toujours trop honnête, ses émotions au creux de la main, ses désirs inscrits sur son visage. Il avait peur que la demoiselle de l’accueil puisse voir ce qui s'était passé entre Kai et lui rien qu'en sondant ses yeux. C'est une des choses qui m'emporteront aux enfers, probablement. Miwa accéléra le pas pour sortir enfin de la clinique et aller prendre le bus.  
Il ne pleurait pas. Il luttait contre les images qui affluaient à son cerveau – et qui prenaient de l'ampleur jusqu'à écraser toute autre pensée, et en validant son ticket de bus, il avait encore son – non, ses baisers avec Kai – en tête. Il porta ses mains à son visage, les doigts crispés, paniqué par ses non-souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.  
Et encore, toujours, éternellement, Miwa se força à sourire, un sourire triste qui mouilla le coin de ses yeux. Abruti. Abruti de Toshiki. Les questions qu'il avait oublié de poser lui venaient en rafales. Est-ce que la nourriture était bonne, dans ce fichu restaurant ? Des scénarios horrifiants traversaient son esprit – il s'était donné en spectacle pour Toshiki et même si les événements étaient passés, depuis longtemps, il lui semblait que c'était encore hier qu'il avait pu embrasser Kai – Miwa rougit en se demandant combien de fois il avait pu venir quémander des baisers à son prince.  
Personne ne savait – à moins que Kai en ai parlé, à Ren, à Aichi, ou même à Gaillard, il était convaincu que ses autres amis auraient été assez brave pour le lui dire. Oui, ils auraient même sauté sur l'occasion pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute que amour pour Toshiki était déraisonnable. Parce que Kai n'était pas « bon pour lui », selon eux. Miwa ferma les yeux.  
Il s'imagina, Reverse, passant doucement sa main sur le visage froid de Kai, caressant chacun de ses traits avec déférence, comme s'il touchait une sculpture, un sourire maladif au lèvres, puis remontant progressivement pour sentir la nuque de son prince, son port haltier. Miwa se complaisait dans un rictus de satisfaction malsaine avant se rapprocher le brun de lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. Kai le laissait faire avant de commencer à lui rendre ses ardeurs, pressant à son tour ses doigts contre le coup de Miwa avec force, presque pour y imprimer sa marque. Leur embrassade durait et – lorsque leurs lèvres se détachaient, le blond étreignait son prince, le serrait dans ses bras de toute ses forces, son cœur apaisé par la présence de Kai, priant pour que cela dure toujours, même si les yeux du brun trahissaient déjà son ennui et sa lassitude, même si Toshiki était déjà prêt à repartir voir quelqu'un d'autre. De plus intéressant que lui.  
Ce souvenir lui paraissait presque réel – Miwa grimaça. Sa rêverie lui avait presque fait manquer son arrêt, et, pire encore, elle avait fini de lui déchirer le cœur, de lui rappeller qu'il ne se souviendrait jamais de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il descendit du bus et arriva rapidement à l'immeuble ou habitait Kai. Combien de temps vais-je rester à me lamenter sur mon sort ? Se demanda-t-il en apercevant son reflet dans la porte vitrée. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et surtout, ses yeux ternes étaient comme des étoiles mortes au milieu de son visage au traits fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré.  
Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui pleurait beaucoup – au cinéma, seulement, Miwa devenait une fontaine quand une comédie romantique l'attrapait par les sentiments, mais seule la fiction avait ce pouvoir sur lui car il avait décidé de voir la réalité avec optimisme et de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu. Un gagnant n'avait pas le temps de pleurer ! Disait-il parfois pour plaisanter. Et sa plaisanterie lui revenait, comme une gifle. Un perdant, par contre, avait tout le temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.  
Reprends toi, Taishi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Même pas la fin de notre amitié. Il commença par se redresser, enleva quelques plis de ses vêtements, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de remédier à la catastrophe – son artistique décoiffé ! Ruiné pour Kai Toshiki ! - et enfin, il s'autorisa un sourire confiant.  
Voilà, là j'ai moins l'air d'avoir le cœur de brisé. Il n'allait pas non plus s'humilier devant Overlord – Miwa aurait juré que ce chat était capable de se réjouir du malheureux du blond. C'était une bête mesquine qui avait pris du temps avant de pouvoir supporter quelqu'un d'autre que Kai. 

Il vérifia son portable – il aurait presque espéré un sms de Kai. Quelque chose – trois mots, pas plus, il n'allait pas demander des miracles pour lui dire que son ami regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de ne pas s'être battu pour que Miwa reste, parce qu'ils avaient d'autre choses à se dire. Des excuses. Kai aurait pu au moins s'excuser.  
Non. Kai ne s'excusait jamais. Il avait choisi ses erreurs. Il avait choisi de son plein gré de se faire appeler prince et désormais il devrait aussi assumer les conséquences d'avoir jouer avec les sentiments du blond. C'était injuste. Profondément injuste que Toshiki puisse avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Miwa déverrouilla la porte en soupirant – le chat se jeta sur lui, miaulant pour avoir son repas.  
\- Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, dit-il en souriant.  
Il commença à verser le contenu d'une enième boîte – il n'en restait presque plus – dans la gamelle d'Overlord. Miwa contempla l'appartement qu'il avait rangé de fond en comble quelques jours auparavant - Kai ne lui en voudrait pas de faire un peu de rangement. Aucune trace ne subsistait de l'agonie de Toshiki la semaine précédente – le jeune homme avait récuré les sols, éradiqué le moindre grain de poussière, désinfecté jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble étincelle. C'était un exercice éreintant qui l'avait soulagé de ses pensées moroses à l'époque ou il vivait encore dans l'expectative – mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il s'était occupé de l'appartement de Kai comme un dévoué servant. Ça, et que cette demeure était assez grande pour deux.  
Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé, et alluma le téléviseur de Toshiki, parcouru les chaînes avant de trouver enfin le canal animalier – il voulait se vider la tête, peut-être même dormir un peu et oublier.  
\- La vie des babouins est régie par la hiérarchie stricte qui...  
Miwa avait déjà fermé les yeux.

 

Il se réveilla dans la fin de l'après-midi. La télé était restée allumée en fond de son sommeil ; le documentaire sur les singes avait été remplacé par un reportage sur la vie des poissons qui passionnait Overlord. Le blond passa dans la salle de bain de Kai se rafraîchir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber dans un sommeil aussi profond – mais, encore une fois, Miwa ne prenait conscience de son épuisement qu'une fois complètement vidé de ses forces. Il allait régulièrement faire du sport pour remédier à ce problème, pour se sentir véritablement fatigué le soir, car sinon le jeune homme se poussait sans s'en rendre jusqu'à ce que ses limites soient dépassées et qu'il s'écroule.  
C'était quelque chose de Kai qu'il retrouvait en lui – seulement, là ou Kai acceptait de se détruire, Miwa luttait contre ses habitues, faisait un effort, et avançait en essayant de transmettre cet élan à son précieux amis. Toshiki ne serait jamais comme lui, bien sûr – ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu – mais Miwa priait pour que sa flamme, son optimisme poussait Kai vers quelque chose de positif.  
Il voulait aider Toshiki à espérer.  
Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'y retourner, constata le blond avec un léger sourire en éteignant la télé, donnant une derrière caresse à Overlord – qui fit une moue qui devait être équivalent chat de la tête fâchée qu'affichait en permanence son maître – et verrouilla la porte. Miwa ne pouvait pas nier qu'aujourd'hui, même après leur horrible discussion matinale, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : revoir Kai. Parce qu'ils n'avaient rien réglé.  
Parce que Kai lui devait des excuses et des explications.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas autoriser Toshiki à céder encore à la solution de la tristesse.  
Et que si possible, j'aimerais bien un remboursement sur son premier baiser aussi.

Le trajet retour lui paru plus court, mais également plus serein – les images invasives de ce matin était parti.  
C'est bon, je gère.  
Je gère le fait que je suis sorti avec Kai Toshiki. Complètement. Après tout, ce n'est même pas comme si j'étais la première personne qui avait cédé aux forces du mal pour son attention, en plus, et même Aichi s'en est tiré - avec les honneurs !  
Il courait presque en s'approchant de l'hopital. Il était Miwa Taishi ! La personne que les gens consultaient pour trouver des solutions.  
Je peux vivre avec le fait que je me suis grillé avec mon... mon grand amour.  
Le jeune homme sentit un pincement sous sa poitrine, et il s'apprêtait à franchir l'entrée du bâtiment quand quelqu'un l'interpella ;  
\- Pas si vite ! Dit-il, avec un accent qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître.  
Miwa fit volte-face.  
Olivier Gaillard - petit, cheveux bleus comme l'océan, encore habillé de ses drôles de costumes français qu'il avait l'air d'affectionner tout particulièrement, les doigts ornés de trois bagues rouges, vertes et bleues (donc une émeraude, un sapphire et... Miwa ne put pas reconnaître la dernière pierre précieuse) – était posté à côté de lui, les bras croisés.  
\- Miwa ! Dieu soit loué !  
L'expression typique au style de Gaillard - coincé, démodé, mais touchant de sollicitude - réchauffa un peu le coeur de Miwa. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le français, mais il appréciait le changement qu'il avait apporté à Kai. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son ami avait petit à petit repris goût à des choses auxquelles il aurait pu renoncer pour toujours.  
\- Comment te portes-tu?  
\- Bien. Tu es passé voir Kai? Coupa-t-il tout de suite.  
\- ... je lui ai fais de remontrances, bien sur, on a pas idée de se laisser mourir sur son canapé comme ça, qui sait comment ça aurait pu se finir sans ton secours, d'ailleurs.  
\- Voyons, je n'ai pas fait grand chose ! Je suis sûre que Kai aurait pu composé le numéro des urgences lui-même, de toute façon. Avec un peu d’entraînement.  
Il fit un clin d’œil au français qui le regarda avec une indifférence terrifiante – Miwa avait oublié que Gaillard n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucun sens de l'humour. Il donnait plutôt dans l'ironie sinistre.  
Vous devez vraiment bien vous amuser, en France, pensa-t-il en silence. A manger de la baguette en vous chamaillant.  
Miwa n'en menait pas large en face d'Olivier, mais ses réflexes revenaient. Il avait préféré plaisanter sur les propos du français, mais en vérité, il avait du mal à encaisser ce constat – oui, Kai aurait pu mal finir. Kai était toujours sur le point de faire quelque chose de travers, dès qu'on l'abandonnait à sa solitude, dès qu'il se sentait déconnecté – cette vérité faisait parti du stress de toutes amitiés avec l'imprévisible Toshiki.  
Il avait lu une fois sur internet qu'il ne fallait pas plus de trois jours après la mort de son maître pour qu'un chat dévore son visage. Overlord aurait peut-être attendu un jour de plus, par respect pour celui qui l'avait nourri de croquettes de luxes après l'avoir trouvé dans une poubelle – mais Miwa pensa, que ce n'était pas beaucoup, trois jours. Il avait de la chance que cet abruti se soit soucié de son félin ou il aurait fait sa crise seul dans le désordre de son salon.  
Le blond n'était même pas sur que dans le cas d'une urgence, Kai l'aurait appellé lui – il avait été invoqué pour une corvée, pas pour sauver son prince charmant.  
Kai aurait sûrement appelé Aichi, pensa miwa.  
Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu ai au moins Aichi à qui faire confiance.  
\- Ton copain vient te chercher bientôt ? Tu ne devrais pas attendre là... tu es connu, est-ce que tu veux vraiment que toutes les lycéens des environs viennent te demander un autographe? Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tous les retenir.  
Il avait fait attention à ne pas prononcer le nom du copain en question – la vie privé d'Olivier était précieuse – mais le jeune homme s'était quand même permis de le taquiner lourdement. Le français lui évoquait une version édulcorée, mieux élevée de Kai, et le pousser dans ses retranchements s'avérait aussi drôle qu'avec son vieil ami – de plus, Miwa n'avait pas a se retenir avec lui car la plupart du temps, l'humour n'atteignait pas Olivier.  
Il était extraordinairement sérieux.  
Aichi s'est trouvé un merveilleux, chevalier, sourit-il intérieurement.  
\- Je t'attendais toi, déclara Gaillard sèchement. On peut s'installer dans la cafeteria quelques minutes?  
Le ton qu'employait le français ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il se força pour ne pas le montrer.  
\- Bien sur.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose?  
\- Ils ont du champagne ?  
Le visage du petit français se crispa en une moue exaspérée. Ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'au distributeur, dans un silence un peu pesant. Miwa n'avait rien à dire à Gaillard – vraiment, son esprit alerte avait atteint ses limites d'inventivité et il utilisait ses blagues les plus faciles dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction un peu plus chaleureuse de la part du colocataire de Kai.  
Cependant, l'expression de profonde lassitude qui s'était installé sur les traits d'Olivier l'encouragea enfin à renoncer.  
\- Un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît, dit-il avec un sourire.  
Deux pièces furent insérée dans le distributeur et Miwa cru entendre le bruit étouffé d'un soupir – il était peut-être un peu trop dur avec quelqu'un qui avait, moins d'une heure auparavant, supporté la présence de Kai Toshiki. « Je lui ai fais des remontrances », c'était la version que le français avait donné.  
Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que le brun, lui, n'avait pas du beaucoup s'égosiller devant un Olivier Gaillard en colère. Une fois les boissons préparées, le français0 ramena son café serré et le chocolat de Miwa sur une petite table au fond de la modeste cafeteria. Il avait choisi la plus isolée. Toute cette mise en scène lui donnait envie de s'enfuir au courant.  
Miwa ricana, discrètement.  
Alors, Gaillard, tu vas me parler des mauvaises notes sur mon bulletin ? De mon licenciement ? Ironisait-il en son for intérieur.  
\- Kai m'a parlé de votre discussion de ce matin.  
\- Ah, répondit Miwa laconiquement avant de porter sa main à sa bouche comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de grossier.  
Il était vraiment horrifié que ses mécanismes de défenses soient calqués sur ceux de Kai. Je pensais que j'étais ma propre personne. Le détachement était la seule réponse qu'il arrivait à fournir.  
Il aurait du se mettre en colère, mais ses yeux scrutaient la surface de son chocolat, perdus. Lui qui avait dormi longuement, il recommençait déjà à se sentir fatigué. Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres – la boisson sucrée lui arracha un sourire, et il releva son regard en direction d'Olivier pour l'encourager à continuer.  
\- Pour être plus précis, il m'a fait la conversation en onomatopées pendant une demie-heure avant que je n'arrive à lui faire cracher le morceau.  
Le français descendit son café en deux gorgées – il avait l'air nerveux, et tapotaient ses bagues du bout du doigt depuis qu'il avait repris la parole. Gaillard évitait de fixer Miwa dans les yeux, préférant examiner l'absence de café au fond de sa tasse.  
\- Je lui ai dis qu'il était inconscient de t'avoir laissé partir, mais je suis content de voir que tu prends ça bien.  
\- Voyons, Olivier. Je le connais depuis que j'ai six ans, j'en ai vu bien d'autres, répondit-il sans grande conviction.  
Le français avait l'air gêné par la manière légère dont Miwa s'efforçait de répondre, et sans le vouloir, ils avaient laissé le silence tomber sur eux à nouveau. Par moment, Olivier entrouvrait la bouche, seulement pour renoncer, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Le jeune homme jouait avec un des anneaux sur son majeur.  
Et brusquement, il frappa du poing sur la table. Taishi recula immédiatement, choqué par le bruit et la violence du coup.  
\- Pardon, murmura le français. Aichi m'a inscrit à des cours de gestion de la colère, mais je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué de changement pour l'instant, compléta-t-il.  
\- Non, ça se voit que tu as fait des progrès, répondit Miwa avec un sourire amusé.  
Gaillard, pour la première fois, rit sincèrement de la sollicitude du jeune homme.  
Miwa n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs en commun avec Gaillard – seulement, avant de partir leur avion, il avait été témoin du magnifique spectacle du français marchant sur le pied de Toshiki pour le punir de son inattention. C'était ce qui avait fini par convaincre Miwa qu'Olivier serait le colocataire idéal pour Kai.  
\- Il m'a énervé, admit le français. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.  
Je connais le sentiment. Il était vraiment touché que Gaillard fasse tant d'efforts pour lui parler – après avoir entendu le récit de Kai, Miwa se serait attendu à ce que l'élégant français prenne ses jambes à son cou et les vire tous les deux de son existence – Kai parce qu'il était une nuisance infinie à ses romantiques vacances avec Aichi, et Miwa simplement parce qu'il était pathétique.  
Mais non – comme un vrai chevalier, Gaillard prenait sa défense.  
\- Tu sais, Miwa... Tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours gentil avec Kai. J'aurais entendu une telle nouvelle, je pense que je lui aurais hurlé dessus. Avant de le gifler.  
\- Je n'avais pas de quoi le provoquer en duel sur le moment, plaisanta le blond.  
Il se relevèrent et quittèrent ensemble la caféteria – leurs boissons étaient finies depuis bien longtemps, de toute façon. Miwa méditait le conseil de Gaillard. Le français avait eu raison de le forcer à avoir cette conversation.  
Il était content de constater qu'il arrivait à vivre avec le fait qu'il avait été complètement dévoué à Kai pendant les événements de Link Joker et que d'autres gens que le brun et lui étaient au courant. Pendant un moment, Miwa considéra même la possibilité d'en discuter avec Misaki, elle qui était toujours de bon conseil, avant de balayer cette hypothèse d'un revers de la main – non, il était encore trop tôt pour en parler, même aux anciens coéquipiers de Kai. C'était le genre d'anecdote qui allait faire un scandale et – et la conversation mate (qu'il ne suivait plus que d'un œil depuis une semaine, même s'il lui semblait qu'Aichi, Kamui et Naoki discutaient beaucoup dessus ses derniers temps) en pâtirait.  
Et il aurait à raconter encore, et encore, la conversation de l'hôpital.  
Le flux de ses pensées fut interrompit par Gaillard qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule – et lui tendait un morceau de papier ou une magnifique écriture cursive avait inscrit quelque chose d'important.  
\- Tes décisions t'appartiennent, mais voici mon numéro si tu.. tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je suis disponible à toutes heures, insista-t-il encore.  
\- Olivier, arrête de te comporter si j'allais me jeter sous une voiture, ça ne me remonte pas du tout le moral, répondit Miwa.  
Celui-ci n'eut pour seul réaction que de réajuster une bague à sa main droite, détournant le regard. Le blond rangea le bout de papier dans la poche de son sweatshirt et accompagna le français jusqu'à l'extérieur ou une voiture attendait de le ramener au près de son amoureux.  
\- Tu vas monter le voir de suite? Demanda encore Gaillard en ouvrant la portière.  
\- Non, je préfère aller prendre l'air d'abord. Je vais BIEN, rajouta-t-il une dernière fois.  
Le français fronçait les sourcils mais fini par sourire, « si tu le dis », et s'installa à l'intérieur de son carrosse.  
\- Bonne journée, Olivier.  
\- Au revoir, Miwa.  
Il lui fit un discret signe de la main et monta dans le taxi – le même que celui que Kai et Miwa avaient pris la semaine précédente, décidément, ils avaient tous un train de vie de riches – et disparu.  
Le blond regarda son portable : 17h. Les visites fermaient dans deux heures. Peut-être devrait-il juste rentrer chez lui – la lumière du jour, étrangement, déclinait déjà, et la lumière ocre donnait au décor de l'hôpital un air nostalgique.  
C'était la couleur qu'avait le ciel quand ils finissaient leur parties trop tard – la couleur de la journée qui se terminait après que Kouji, Toshiki aient lui aient joué jusqu'à oublier leur couvre-feu.  
Je le hais, pensa Miwa avant de compter son argent et de rentrer dans la boutique du fleuriste qui faisait l'angle entre la rue de l’hôpital et celle du crématorium. Je le hais – de tout mon cœur.

 

\- Voici votre bouquet. Ça ne se fait pas vraiment, d'offrir des amaryllis toutes seules, vous savez...  
\- C'est pour quelqu'un d'assez peu conventionnel, répondit-il sans prêter beaucoup d'attention au vendeur.  
Il regrettait déjà d'avoir acheté ces fleurs. Kai ne les méritait pas – mais il ne voulait pas remonter le voir les mains vides, et, stupide comme il était, le jeune homme avait pensé que le malade aurait besoin d'un peu de décoration pour rendre sa chambre moins sinistre. Miwa attrapa son bouquet sans aucune délicatesse – au moins, ce n'étaient pas des roses.  
Il s'était assez donné en spectacle à son goût.  
La demoiselle responsable de l’accueil n'avait pas bougé de son poste, et elle offrit un sourire au jeune homme avant de lui demander :  
\- C'est pour monsieur Kai, ces fleurs ?  
\- Son autre visiteur avait oublié de les lui donner alors je les lui rapporte, menti Miwa.  
Par chance, sa réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune femme, qui le laissa passer sans rien demander d'autre. Il continua son chemin en direction de la chambre de Kai, en regardant de temps en temps ses amaryllis qui commençaient à le déprimer. Ce n'était pas le genre de fleur qu'il aimait – il préférait celles qui avaient des couleurs plus vives, les oeillets roses, les marguerites jaune vif, et toutes celles qui lui rappelaient les géraniums de sa mère, mais l'amaryllis lui avait paru plus approprié pour Kai.  
Il voulait une fleur rouge.  
Un rappel.

 

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et l'expression de Kai en découvrant lui brisa le cœur, encore. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir – c'était peut-être ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Le brun eut une expression contrariée en voyant les fleurs dans la main de Miwa.  
\- C'est quelque chose qui se fait, Kai. Offrir des fleurs pour souhaiter un bon rétablissement, dit-il, sautant les politesses.  
Quand est-ce que j'arrêterais de t'expliquer les choses que tout le monde comprend, se demanda le jeune en homme en déposant le bouquet sur la table de chevet de Toshiki. Il n'avait pas la motivation de chercher un vase pour ses amaryllis – quelque chose lui disait que ça ne dérangerait  
Il était surpris par sa propre froideur. Lui, l'éternel optimisme, celui qui pardonnait, excusait, ne savait pas vraiment être fâché contre qui que ce soit. J'ai fini par te laisser m'embrasser. Tu semblais très attaché à cette histoire de prince. Il lui en fallait énormément pour s'abandonner à la colère, et même sa colère lui apparaissait comme complètement ridicule et enfantine.  
Tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil.  
\- J'ai vu Gaillard, continua-t-il. On a un peu discuté.  
Le silence de Kai commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Faire la conversation à un mur ne lui posait d'ordinaire aucun problème – seulement, aujourd'hui, il avait envie de réduire ce mur en miettes. Il aimait Toshiki – il le savait, que même l'humiliation de la matinée n'y changeait rien.  
Une matinée ne suffisait pas à effacer une décennie de sentiments.  
\- On a prévenu ta tante avec ma mère, je pense qu'elle te rendra visite aussi.  
\- Elle ne viendra pas, déclara le malade.  
Tu daignes enfin me parler, hum. Miwa savait qu'il détestait évoquer sa famille mais – il était fatigué d'épargner Kai quand lui s'infligeait toutes les souffrances possibles. Et il se souvenait – se souvenait de son enfance, du jour ou ils s'étaient dit au revoir, comme tous les autres, de Kai qui avait encore son sourire brillant, celui que Miwa n'avait plus jamais revu. Et du le reste de l'histoire qui appartenait à Toshiki, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu raconter ; le blond n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé pendant les années qu'ils avaient passés séparés. Son ami lui avait évoqué sa rencontre avec Ren – après que Taishi ait réclamé, avec insistance, de savoir, pendant des semaines - et leur parcours mais il évitait soigneusement de mentionner sa famille. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il lui pose la question. Leur conversation avait déjà des airs d'adieux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle me déteste, répliqua Kai sur un ton jovial.  
Il avait un sourire franc – celui qu'il utilisait pour jouer à vanguard, qu'il réservait à ses rivaux. Quelque chose chez Kai réclamait d'être détesté, comme si cela légitimisait toute son existence – c'était ainsi qu'il avait pu se rapprocher de Gaillard. C'était l'émotion intense qu'il inspirait aux gens – il les rendait furieux, et c'était devenu tellement, incroyablement normal. Miwa serra le poing. Toshiki ne l'avait jamais autorisé à l'aimer.  
Même quand ils étaient reverse, quand son ami le laissait faire – c'était parce qu'il savait que cela se terminerait mal. Sinon, Kai lui aurait simplement dit. Miwa pardonnait facilement, il aurait pu lui dire.  
Il avait l'impression que Kai avait souhaité cette catastrophe et – et c'est ça qui le remplissait de colère, bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu faire en étant reverse, c'était cette vérité qui tournait en boucle sous son crâne, que Toshiki avait créé les circonstances parfaites pour que Miwa le déteste et - le laisse enfin tranquille. Il avait presque réussi – le blond regardait les amaryllis avec dépit. Même sa conversation avec Gaillard lui donnait envie de taper du poing à son tour – tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec lui.  
Est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de me dicter mon comportement ? Est-ce que je suis si prévisible que je n'ai même plus le droit de décider de mes propres réactions ?  
\- Ça t'amuses ? Ça te plaît que je sois en colère contre toi ? Demanda Taishi en fixant Kai. Il n'avait pas voulu s’asseoir – et en conséquence, il pouvait toiser Toshiki de toute sa hauteur.  
Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris, la bouche entrouverte, l'expression qu'il faisait la plupart du temps quand il avait tort – ou, que son interlocuteur avait raison, mais Taishi n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement dans lequel des cas il se trouvait.  
Il était beau. Ses yeux verts – toute la vie de Miwa Taishi aurait été changé si les yeux de Kai Toshiki s'étaient, par un accident du hasard, retrouvé d'un vert moins pur et moins beau – le captivèrent un instant. On imaginait souvent les héros avec des regards d'azur ou d'argent, tandis que les antagonistes se devaient d'avoir les prunelles brumeuses, rougeoyantes ou d'un noir abyssal pour contraster car, c'est bien connu, les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme. Ceux de Miwa étaient ternes – entre le marron et le gris – mais la plupart des gens les trouvaient clairs, lumineux.  
Et Kai – Kai avait les yeux d'un vert qui lui évoquait le printemps, la nature, une forêt profonde dans laquelle il se perdait, s'enfonçait, s'accrochait, le regard de Kai était plein de ronces et – et ce n'étaient ni les yeux d'un héros, ni ceux d'un antagoniste.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça, cracha Miwa.  
L'attente d'une réaction de la part de son ami était une lente agonie. Le blond se mordait les lèvres.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fais ça, corrigea-t-il.  
Impulsivement il balaya le bouquet de fleur du revers de la main. Elles tombèrent au sol. Kai ne réagit pas – Miwa avait envie de le gifler une bonne fois pour toute, mais à la place, c'étaient les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il marcha sur les amaryllis, salissant les rebords blancs de ce qui avait été, quelque instant auparavant, de belles fleurs. Il posa ses bras sur le rebord du lit du brun, tentant de contenir sa frustration – et à cette hauteur, il pouvait forcer Toshiki à lui faire face.  
\- Imagine, Kai ! L'humiliation de savoir ce que j'ai fais. La honte que je ressens ! Figure toi la place dans laquelle tu me mets !  
Taishi avait hurlé. Parodiant volontairement la phrase fétiche de son ami – quelle ironie. Imagine.  
Nous sommes des esprits sur la planète Cray.  
Et tu viens de me poignarder sciemment.  
-Assez, dit Toshiki d'un ton ferme, touché à un point visiblement trop sensible.  
Son visage était crispé à l'extrême.  
\- Assez ! Je sais. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. Je sais très bien qui je suis.  
Il avait le regard brûlant, les émotions se mêlaient dans sa voix, Miwa reconnaissait la détermination, le dégoût, mais aussi la force de Kai. Celle de celui qui ne se dérobait jamais – il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop fort sous sa poitrine, palpitant sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Parfois – souvent, Kai inspirait de la terreur à son adversaire.  
Comme ses dragons de flammes, il s'avançait en conquérant, tout – ses peurs, sa lâcheté, ses doutes. Il empruntait le chemin qui lui semblait juste pour peu que la motivation lui vienne.  
\- Je t'ai sacrifié pour le pouvoir de Link Joker. Pour être fort, ça ne me gênait pas de …  
Il regarde les fleurs.  
\- De marcher sur tes sentiments, parce que rien ne m'intéressait mis à part le pouvoir et la perspective d'être le meilleur joueur du monde. J'ai mis en danger la terre entière et je t'ai utilisé, de mon plein gré.  
\- Dis le avec encore plus de fierté, cracha Miwa.  
Le regard de Kai s'était déplacé – le jeune homme l'avait surpris en train de fixer sa main, mais Toshiki n'avait pas osé. Lâche, pensa-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Taishi pouvait lui en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses mais il lui était compréhensible que son ami ait encore des difficultés avec les contacts physiques.  
Kai a un peu de mal à savoir ce qui est approprié, s'entendait-il dire à leurs amis du lycée pour tenter de leur faire comprendre le comportement glacial du brun. Bien sur qu'il ne te déteste pas ! C'est juste qu'il s'exprime... de manière minimale. Combien de fois avait-il répété ces mêmes explications, Kai n'a pas la même façon de fonctionner que nous tous mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.  
\- Je suis un imbécile qui n'a pas su épargner son plus vieil ami. Je sais.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des excuses, rétorqua Miwa.  
\- Humpf.  
La contrariété de Kai n'était pas un spectacle plaisant. Le jeune homme, coupable, scrutait Miwa par intermittence, en silence.  
Tu ne savais pas que je pouvais me mettre en colère? Raillait le blond, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Evidemment. Pour toi, je suis un serviteur. Il se pencha pour ramasser les fleurs mortes et les mettre à la poubelle, quand le son de la voix de Toshiki se fit entendre dans son dos.  
\- Tu peux me gifler si ça t'aide.  
Taishi se retourna immédiatement. C'étaient les mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Combien de fois devrait-il répéter à Kai que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait des excuses – que reconnaître ses torts n'équivalait pas à exprimer de véritable remords et que « je suis comme je suis » ne soulagerait jamais sa douleur ? Son ami passait son temps à admettre. Admettre qu'il était une mauvaise personne. Parfois, Miwa arrivait à deviner ses paroles à l'avance.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on change les choses avec des gifles ? Et que j'ai besoin que tu me prennes en pitié ?  
Moi, tout ce que veux, c'est que arrête de dire que tout est de ta faute et que tu commences à te dire que peut-être, peut-être, tu peux être une bonne personne.  
J'en ai marre d'être la seule personne à croire en toi.  
\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de ton stupide chat ! Dit-il en balançant les clefs de l'appartement de Kai sur son lit. Tu m'entends, abruti ? Je m'en vais.  
\- Passe une bonne journée, dit Toshiki, comme par automatisme.  
Finalement je vais peut-être accepter ton offre au sujet de cette gifle.  
Il examina Kai une dernière fois avant de partir, mais rien, aucun miracle ne lui donna envie de faire demi-tour et, simplement, Miwa s'en alla. Il était déterminé à ne plus adresser la parole à son ami – la quantité d'efforts qu'il avait fourni pendant cette dernière semaine dépassait ce que tout bon ami était prêt à fournir.  
Qu'il aille aux enfers.

 

Sa résolution dura trois jours – ou, obstinément, il se leva chaque matin en répétant « je vais bien », répondit aux sms incessants de Gaillard avec une bonne humeur fausse que même les smileys les plus adorables n'arrivaient pas à cacher, et ou sa mère insista pour commander le dîner chez son traiteur préféré, impuissante face à la mine perpétuellement boudeuse de son fils. Il se sentait coupable d'infliger à tout son entourage sa peine de cœur. Le soir, avant de dormir, il fixait l'écran de son portable, dans l'attente d'un signe.  
Je suis ridicule, pensait-il avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, à la fin de ses cours, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de monter dans le bus qui menait à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Il avait tout fait pour refouler toute pensée ayant le moindre rapport avec Kai – pour ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient reverse non plus, et cela relevait de l'exploit. Il avait réduit ce que son esprit accordait d'attention à Kai au strict minimum – lui qui d'ordinaire occupait toute la place n'intervenait que dans de toutes petites pensées que Miwa étouffait rapidement.  
J'ai embrassé Kai Toshiki. Il tenta de se distraire en regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre de bus et en se remémorant une anecdote débile que Morikawa lui avait raconté la veille comme quoi son petit cousin avait voulu retoucher son deck et...  
Kai m'a embrassé. C'était peine perdue. Alors Miwa ferma les yeux, et imagina ce que leurs moments ensemble avaient pu être – ce que Kai avait pu le laisser faire, et le trajet passa un instant. Le jeune homme souriait amèrement – si Link Joker avait été encore présent sur terre, c'était vraiment le parfait moment pour que quelqu'un le reverse.  
Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital, prêt à revoir la demoiselle de l'accueil – il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande son prénom – quand une tête familière surgit devant lui.  
\- Aichi ?!  
Son ami était en train de ranger son deck dans une poche de sa veste, et il releva la tête pour à son tour remarquer Miwa. L'apparence d'Aichi n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les années ou ils s'étaient rencontrés – il portait toujours les mêmes pulls d'un autre âge, sa mèche tombant lourdement sur ses cheveux azurs, son attitude toujours en retrait mais affirmant une force calme. Aichi Sendou – une des personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Kai, celui qui l'avait ouvert au monde, l'étincelle qui avait maintenu sa flamme en vie.  
Quelqu'un qui pouvait sauver le monde et Toshiki d'un même coup.  
\- Miwa ! Je suis content de te voir !  
\- Moi aussi, répondit le blond en souriant.  
Aichi rayonnait. Un coup d'oeil à sa main lui fit remarquer une bague – un sapphire ou une topaze, il ne savait pas trop, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la romance entre Sendou et Olivier était devenu plus que sérieuse.  
Aichi, qui avait beaucoup souffert de sa relation complexe avait Kai, se tenait devant lui avec une aura de bonheur incroyable et Miwa essayait d'être heureux pour lui – il avait amplement mérité cette fin heureuse avec Olivier Gaillard. Il savait également que ses études se passaient à merveille ; Aichi avait toujours été une personne brillante et pleine de ressources.  
La question, c'est ce qu'il fait ici, pensa le blond.

\- Il m'a demandé de venir, déclara Aichi comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Miwa ressentit un pincement au cœur – secrètement, il avait espéré que Kai n'ait pas ignoré que lui, mais Aichi venait de réduire son optimisme en miettes. Après son départ en France, Taishi avait cru que l'obsession de son meilleur ami pour son rival s'était, sinon éteinte, du moins assagie suffisament pour que Kai puisse passer à autre chose. C'était la même situation qu'avec Ren – Miwa ne le détestait pas mais l'influence qu'il avait sur son – son « ami » - le mettait mal à l'aise. Il acceptait de bon cœur la présence d'Aichi dans la vie de Kai mais... l'espace qu'occupait Aichi était toujours pris, volé sur le temps qui auparavant était accordé à Miwa.  
Il était la cinquième roue du carosse – ou le sixième rear guard, oui, celui que Kai mettait dans la drop zone sans remords.  
\- Miwa ? Dit Aichi, inquiet.  
Oh. Oui. La conversation. Il devait se reconcentrer – ses rêveries incessantes s'incrustaient même dans des moments anodins.  
\- Ça s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas trop se soucier de la réponse.  
\- Il a gagné cinq fois d'affilé, répondit Aichi avec un sourire.  
C'était un résultat inhabituel entre les deux rivaux – leurs decks étaient presque des miroirs, l'un contrant l'autre au point ou une quintuple victoire n'aurait pu être causée que par une grande différence de niveau (ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas) ou un miracle dans le tirage des triggers mais le ton de Sendou semblait indiquer que Kai avait gagné honnêtement.  
\- Et bien ! Il va falloir que tu t’entraînes sérieusement... même si je penses que ton partenaire de jeu est tout trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les joues d'Aichi virèrent au rouge framboise. Il n'avait pas annoncé officiellement son idylle avec le français – porter les bagues qu'Olivier lui avait offert devait déjà avoir demandé un certain courage à un jeune homme timide comme lui. Le joyau brillant attirait vraiment l'attention – la demoiselle de l'accueil lui jetait des coups d’œil qui se voulaient furtifs.  
Elle aussi, elle hésite entre sapphire et topaze, hum.  
\- Olivier préfère jouer avec Emi... se justifia Sendou, maladroitement.  
\- Je te taquinais ! Je suis sure qu'il n'a pas envie de te battre, en plus.  
Miwa s'arrêta là – il n'avait pas envie de faire des plaisanteries qui l'auraient blessés lui car, dans le fond, imaginer la vie de couple parfaite de Gaillard et Aichi était atrocement vexant pour le blond. Dégoûtant de romantisme comme il était, le français offrait sûrement des fleurs à son amant, en plus des bagues onéreuses qu'il devait importer de pays lointains et – et Olivier était tout à fait le genre à faire des baisemains respectueux à Aichi avant de demander sa permission pour l'embrasser fougueusement.  
Je suis jaloux. Je suis jaloux d'Aichi Sendou et d'Olivier Gaillard. La, j'ai touché le fond !  
\- Kai va bien ? Demanda-t-il pour dissiper son propre malaise. Je pensais qu'il ne t'appellerais pas à moins de vouloir rédiger ses dernières volontés.  
\- Kai reste... kai, répondit Aichi, insensible à la tentive d'humour de Miwa.  
Celui le regarda avec un air perplexe – et enfin, le garçon aux cheveux bleus compris qu'il avait mal interprété la question.  
\- Ah euh...Je veux dire, oui, il est en bonne santé. Il m'a demandé de venir car il voulait se changer l'idée.  
La phrase le fit tiquer. Enfermé entre les quatre murs blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital, Toshiki aurait amplement le temps de repenser à leur dispute, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit le cas. Il avait la télévision à regarder, l'argent pour s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait pour se distraire – et pourtant, Kai s'ennuyait.  
Quel imbécile.  
\- Tu es vraiment gentil d'avoir accepté.  
\- Je lui dois bien ça, expliqua simplement Aichi. Jouer ensemble nous aide toujours à mettre nos pensées au clair.  
Ah ?  
Miwa n'osait pas trop croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Kai était confus ? Kai avait besoin d'Aichi pour l'aider à réfléchir ? Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise blague. Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de faire une adaptation grandeur nature des hypothèses de son journal intime.  
\- Je ne peux pas refuser une de ses requêtes – sauf quand c'est pour son propre bien... mais Kai est devenu raisonnable, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux bleus.  
Insister autant n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aichi Sendou. De plus, il regardait son interlocuteur dans le blanc des yeux, ce que le timide joueur ne réservait en général qu'aux parties de cartes.  
Miwa sourit – par réflexe, pour cacher sa méfiance. Le rapport de force s'était inversé – c'était à son tour d'être très, très mal à l'aise.  
\- Enfin, raisonnable... Il n'est pas très jovial et les médecins sont un peu fâché parce qui mange de moins en moins.  
\- Hum. Bientôt cet idiot va avoir besoin d'assistance même pour se nourrir, ironisa-t-il.  
\- Miwa, l'interrompit le jeune homme sur un ton de reproche.  
Est-ce qu'Aichi Sendou vient vraiment me gronder de m'être moqué de Kai ?La terre ne tourne pas rond.  
\- Je suis content qu'il s'en soit tiré... bon, j'arrête de te retenir, ou un certain français risque de m'en vouloir, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Qui ne suffit pas, hélas, à convaincre complètement Sendou. Je vais finir par croire que je suis un mauvais acteur...  
Aichi sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, entrouvrit les lèvres, mais renonça. Taishi commençait à connaître cette situation – un de ses amis qui, voulant lui dire la vérité, n'en trouvait pas le courage. Il se demanda qu'elle était la vérité d'Aichi sur la situation dans laquelle Toshiki l'avait entraîné.  
« Tu n'as pas à être gentil », tel avait le conseil de Gaillard, mais Miwa doutait que le doux joueur de cartes qui se trouvait devant lui – le paladin parmi les paladins – soit arrivé à une telle conclusion. Enfin, il ne saurait jamais.Aichi se retourna - il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Miwa eut soudainement une idée – non, un besoin impérieux de confirmer quelque chose.  
\- Hey ! Interpella-t-il.  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta net.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire une partie contre moi d'abord?  
\- Oh ? bien sûr, répondit Aichi avec un doux sourire, en ressortant son deck de sa poche.

 

Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant une petite heure à la caféteria. Aichi était meilleur que jamais – il ne jouait même pas avec son deck principal, ayant emprunté le deck Bluish Flames de son partenaire, mais leurs parties se finissaient inévitablement au bout de quelques tours, et Miwa avait l'impression de s'embourber dans un marécage dès que le joueur aux cheveux bleus déclenchait ses combos. Il n'arriva à gagner une fois grâce à un trigger miracle – ce qu'Aichi accepta de bonne grâce en checkant son dernier dommage. Miwa jouait avec ses Seal Dragons, boostés par la dernière mise à jour du subclan, un deck qui le faisait se se sentir fort et confiant. Leurs parties confirmèrent ses suspicions – Kai n'aurait pas pu gagner cinq fois d'affilée contre Aichi, à moins d'être extrêmement déterminé.  
Lorsqu'ils rangèrent leurs decks, Taishi constata qu'il était encore plus troublé qu'en arrivant.  
\- Tu ne vas pas monter le voir ? Demanda Aichi en s'apercevant que le blond l'accompagnait vers la sortie.  
\- Non. Je suis fâché, rétorqua-t-il spontanément.  
Un nuage passa dans les yeux bleus en face de lui – mais le jeune homme finit par lui sourire, étrangement satisfait de cette réponse. Miwa n'en pensait pas grand chose. Peut-être que Kai avait parlé de leur situation à Toshiki, même s'il en doutait.  
\- Je te ramène alors ?  
\- Volontiers.  
Ils marchèrent à l'extérieur de la clinique jusqu'à...  
Non, pas encore ces voitures de luxe...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que je me retrouve entouré de riches qui prennent le taxi tout le temps ? Le bus circule toujours. C'est très bien le bus ! Ca fait faire des économies ! Radota-t-il.  
Ses complaintes de pauvre – enfin, pauvre à l'échelle de quelqu'un qui se faisait entretenir par Olivier Gaillard – firent glousser Aichi.  
\- On y prend goût, au bout d'un moment. Tu verras, dit-il.  
\- Aucune chance, déclara Miwa en refermant la portière.  
Après son entrevue avec Aichi, Miwa se sent mieux, assez pour ne pas faire tourner toute son existence autour de Kai Toshiki - quand Misaki l'invite à sortir, il accepte avec plaisir, de même quand ses autres anciens amis d'Hitsue lui demandent de les accompagner à la fête foraine. D'autres étudiants de l'université mangent avec lui le midi - il arrive à faire de nouvelles connaissances charmantes, dispute quelque rares parties de vanguard avec ceux qui lui proposent, et consacre ses soirées à ses séries préférées. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il allait vraiment bien.

Quelle vaste blague - il pensait toujours à Kai mais désormais c'était une pensée un peu plus sereine.

Si Kai voulait voir Miwa, alors il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire - mais ça ne servait à rien de lui courir après, il avait trop donné dans ce registre. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient grandis depuis le lycée - il était tant qu'il se comporte comme un adulte.

Quand Kai était déterminé, rien ne lui résistait. Il trouvait des réponses - ses réponses, aux questions qui s'imposaient à lui, des solutions qui était pleinement les siennes. Miwa avait renoncé à espérer des excuses. Ce n'était plus la peine de retourner à l'hôpital, de toute manière - sa mère lui avait fait savoir que Toshiki avait enfin été libéré et que sa guérison était totale.

C'était stupide de penser que le brun puisse s'excuser, frappe à sa porte un soir en le suppliant de lui pardonner, de lui donner une seconde chance - cela n'arrivait que dans les films - mais Miwa savait que Kai pouvait faire quelque chose.

Kai avait toujours été celui qui brisait les barrières. Celui qui réalisait l'impossible. Qui - en bougonnant, râlant, et refusant de l'admettre - fournissait d'incroyables efforts. Il avait réussi ses études envers et contre tout - malgré les cours qu'il avait manqué en étant reverse, Miwa se souvenait des après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à réviser, Toshiki frustré mais persévérant, rattrapant en quelques semaines des mois entiers de programme. Il aurait pu donner d'autres exemples - comment Kai s'était hissé au niveau international de vanguard au fruit de centaines, non de milliers de fights, lui que Taishi battait si facilement lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants.

Miwa aimait raconter ses anecdotes. D'ordinaire, elles le faisait sourire.

D'ordinaire.

 

Mais le temps passait et il attendait, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

Enfin, un soir, en rentrant chez lui, il découvrit une envelloppe cachetée l'attendant sur son lit. "Ça a été livré en personne par un jeune homme tout à l'heure" - il eut un fou espoir avant de se souvenir que sa mère aurait reconnu Kai - "Il a insisté pour te voir et ne voulait pas me croire quand je disais que tu étais sorti" - son coeur battait très, très fort - "j'ai du le convaincre que j'allais bien te la donner, cette lettre", acheva de lui expliquer sa mère.

Elle se tenait dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, visiblement bien décidée à connaître le contenu de la missive elle aussi.

\- Si c'est ton fournisseur de drogues, Taishi, tu vas avoir de sérieux problème.

\- Maman! Tu crois que j'ai l'argent pour de la drogue? Je joues déjà aux cartes, je te signale !

Il attrapa un coupe-papier - enfin, un ciseau, s'excusant mentalement envers la personne qui avait pris la peine d'investir dans une belle envellope qu'il s'apprêtait à totalement déchirer - et mit fin au mystère.

Le Cédros, déchiffra le jeune homme sur une invitation somptueuse qu'il montra immédiatement à sa mère. C'était écrit en lettres vertes, avec une fine bordure dorée - toute ces fantaisies lui évoquaient un faire-part pour un très beau mariage, mais le sous-titre indiquait "restaurant contemporain". Taishi n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire – et surtout, il préférait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on était venu lui délivrer en personne une invitation pour un très beau restaurant.

Moi aussi je peux faire la sourde oreille.

\- Tu connais ? Moi ça ne me dit rien, demanda-t-il en agitant le papier sous les yeux de sa mère qui lui arracha des mains.

\- C'est une vraie? Une vraie invitation pour Le Cédros?

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras comme s'il avait gagné le jackpot du loto.

\- Mon fils ! Invité dans le plus beau restaurant de la ville ! Taishi, je suis si fier de toi !

\- Du calme, maman…

\- Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ça ? Une vieille dame que tu as aidé à porter ses courses ? Tu as sauvé un chat ? Je suis ta mère, je dois savoir !

Je soupçonne plutôt un imbécile qui essaye de me soudoyer pour que je lui reparle...

\- Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ça ? Une vieille dame que tu as aidé à porter ses courses ? Tu as sauvé un chat ? Je suis ta mère, je dois savoir !  
Je soupçonne plutôt un imbécile qui essaye de me soudoyer pour que je lui reparle...  
\- Ce n'est pas marqué. Il a seulement une date, une heure. C'est signé par le patron du restaurant, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas une blague mais je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ça.  
Sa voix avait un peu tremblé  Miwa n'était pas un très bon menteur, ou, plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à mentir sur les sujets qui le touchaient vraiment. Le jeune homme aurait voulu partager l'enthousiasme de sa mère :  dans d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé ça drôle, se serait moqué avec sa mère du ridicule de sa situation ! C'était le début d'une aventure ! Ils auraient choisi ensemble la décision à prendre, la tenue à porter pour ce dîner au restaurant  qui avait lieu dans trois jours . Oui, si Miwa avait été lui-même, cette situation aurait extraordinaire.  
Mais il était lui-même, quelqu'un qui accordait une part démesurée d'importances aux actes de Kai Toshiki.  
\- Il avait les cheveux de quelle couleur, le garçon qui a livré la lettre ?  
\- Bleu Il avait l'air très gêné de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tu crois que c'est lui qui t'a donné ça ? Attends, je veux deviner … tu l'as sauvé d'un gang de rebelles, et il veut te remercier? Tenta sa mère avec un sourire encourageant.  
Aichi, donc. Taishi jouait nerveusement avec l'invitation, tordant légèrement un des coins pour occuper ses doigts et avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, se donner l'air distant, détaché – quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à simuler. C'était la spécialité de Toshiki, ne pas se soucier des trois quarts du monde – lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir ignorer quoi que se soit, qu'on puisse se retenir de ressentir des émotions, alors que ça lui importait, tellement. De vivre à 200 %. D'être honnête.  
Mais c'était plus dur quand la vérité impliquait qu'il était encore une fois pathétique et à la merci de Kai Toshiki, tellement privé d'attention que même la forme d'excuse la plus ridicule et malpolie que cet idiot avait pu trouver était comme un pansement, suffisant pour faire palpiter son cœur à nouveau.  
\- Non …  
Miwa sentit une main caressant ses cheveux. Sa mère, comme lui, était très douée pour détecter les émotions d'autrui. Il songea un instant à lui dire – à tout raconter, depuis le début, le reverse, le fait qu'il était presque, mais pas tout à fait sorti avec Kai, que désormais ils étaient fâchés, et que tous ses revirements de situation incessants lui donnait envie de pleurer parce qu'il avait toujours chéri le fait que sa relation avec Toshiki soit normale et qu'il avait tout gâché en la rendant étrange et difficile et tendue.  
Taishi continuait à fixer l'invitation.  
\- Je sais que tu meurs d'impatience d'aller dans ton restaurant de riche, plaisanta sa mère, mais attendant, ce soir tu manges ici et le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul... si tu me cherches je serais en bas.  
Il n'avait pas la foi de répondre – les questions qui se bousculaient sous son crâne prenaient toute son attention, et le jeune homme alla s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit, posant au passage enveloppe et le rectangle de papier sur sa table de chevet pour se convaincre qu'il allait remettre sa déprime à plus tard.  
Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, inquiète de son mutisme, sa mère rajouta ces quelques mots.  
\- Ne te prends pas trop la tête, Taishi. Tu es jeune moi si j'avais encore ton âge, j'irais sans hésiter, au Cedros. Qu'est-ce qui peux t'arriver ?

Lorsqu'elle fut parti – il compta les bruits de pas dans l'escalier pour être sur qu'elle n'allait pas revenir et lui arracher des aveux de force (son tact lui venait de son père ; sa mère était une tempête capable de s'imposer dès qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose pour son bien) - Miwa s'allongea sur son lit et s'autorisa enfin à être lasse et fatigué.  
Il repensait à la nuit que Toshiki avait passé dans sa chambre. Le bruit de sa respiration sifflante, son teint fatigué, sa main dans la sienne, et son visage en souffrance lorsque ses poumons l'avaient lâché. Sa préoccupation pour le bien-être de Kai dépassait celle d'un ami.  
Ils avaient tous – ses amis, s'entend - étés un peu désespéré pour lui à une époque, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le maintenir en vie. Les évènements de Link Joker avaient changé leurs relations – se rendant compte que Kai avaient pris une certaine importance dans leurs existences en voyant Aichi entraîner un Toshiki libéré de la malédiction du reverse en dehors de la tour Tatsunagi.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient éprouvé le soulagement de le voir sain et sauf.  
Mais le soulagement de Taishi avait été différent. Il était aussi ravi de voir le brun revenu à ses sens mais il se souvenait avoir pensé – que tous les sacrifices de sa vie n'avaient pas été vains.  
Que sa vie aurait perdu son sens sans Kai Toshiki.  
Il était temps qu'il se demande honnêtement ce qu'il ferait le jour ou Kai n'aurait pas besoin de lui, ou si celui-ci, au final, ne faisait rien pour obtenir le pardon de Miwa. L'invitation au Cedros n'était pas ce qu'il aurait interprété comme un bon signe vers une réconciliation. C'était encore trop cryptique, et surtout, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de signer. Quand Taishi n'était pas là pour lui expliquer les conventions du commun de mortels, Kai était perdu.  
Pourtant, il espérait.  
Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est plus que tout ce qu'il n'a jamais fait pu faire pour moi.  
Il sortit son portable  chercha Toshiki dans ses contacts, puis envoya le sms suivant ;

 

Sa mère l'appella pour venir dîner  il descendit et posa l'objet sur la table à côté de son assiette. Ses parents firent semblant de ne pas remarquer ce gestes  ils étaient entre adultes, et même si les Miwa avaient toujours préféré parler entre eux à l'heure des repas, Taishi savait qu'il avait de toute façon déjà laissé tombé sa façade.  
Il avait mal à la tête – et sourit de s'être donné une migraine à trop penser à Kai, parce que c'était franchement ridicule, et que même les pires héroïnes de romances, dans les pires films, ceux qu'il avait regardé des centaines de fois en s'imaginant à leur places, n'étaient pas aussi mièvre et grotesques que lui. L'idée qu'il était peut-être le pire lui remontait le moral.  
Je vais finir par surpasser Miwa reverse dans le ridicule.  
Le téléphone vibra.  
En lettres clairs, affiché sur l'écran - Toshiki, Kai.

Il arrêta de mâcher et fixa la phrase un instant la bouche grande ouverte avant de se reprendre.  
Sa mère épiait ses moindres gestes. Taishi souriait, disséquant intérieurement cette misérable réponse monoligne. Kai venait, d'un même coup de confesser son geste (il n'admettait jamais rien) de confirmer qu'il l'invitait au restaurant le plus cher de la ville (la meilleure chose que Kai avait jamais offert à Aichi, en comparaison, était un sandwich, et le brun l'avait fait pour dépanner Sendou qui avait oublié son argent) et surtout, Kai Toshiki avait pensé à lui.  
Lui qui était si souvent une arrière-pensée et un second couteau. Miwa se sentait déborder de joie d'avoir pu entamer la conversation.  
Je suis vraiment nul quand il s'agit d'être fâché, déplora-t-il intérieurement. Il va falloir que Gaillard me donne des cours.

Il reprit son repas, songeant à ce que le brun allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Il anticipait un « non » - qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter. Oui, Taishi pouvait parfaitement retracer le chemin de la réflexion de son ami. Il l'invitait à y aller seul pour ne pas le déranger puisque, dans sa logique, si Miwa était fâché contre lui, alors cela voulait sûrement dire que la simple vue de sa face serait insupportable au blond.  
Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait tout de même réussit à l'ignorer pendant huit jours – un temps que Kai avait pu mettre à profit pour s'en vouloir et regretter – même s'il espérait ne pas l'.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on écrit « no », pensa Miwa.

Ce jeu de sms passif-agressifs l'amusaient moyennement  - non, tout de même, il devait admettre son plaisir à avoir l'avantage de temps en temps. Il imaginait Toshiki, en train de manger sur son canapé, Overlord sur les genoux, en train de se torturer en silence à trouver quoi répondre à cette question, mangeant d'une main quelque chose de délicieux qu'il s'était préparé distraitement – le brun était assez prévisible. Quand il était confus, Kai ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder dans le vide en attendant que ça passe.  
Même désunis, Miwa avait l'impression de patienter avec lui. Il l'encourageait en son for intérieur – pensant que c'était quand même un comble de devoir le pousser à ce point, et que cette excuse lâche était indigne de lui.  
« Je rentre en France le lendemain ! » Il avait fait exprès, cet abruti – anticipant la demande de Taishi. Hé, Kai, il y a sept jours dans une semaine, on l'a appris ensemble, j'étais déjà assis à côté de toi au primaire ! Hurlait-il en finissant son assiette. Distrait par sa conversation pleine de tension avec Toshiki, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses parents avaient déjà terminé de manger. Le portable vibra.

Il pouvait presque voir son sourire narquois s'il fermait les yeux – la façon dérangeante qu'il avait à traiter ses gens comme des rivaux, à afficher ouvertement son désir de faire pénitence, de racheter ses pêchés en s'abstenant du moindre plaisir dans une pseudo-rédemption qui était devenu, avec les changements récents, plus agaçante qu'admirable.  
Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu as des amis...

choisit-il de répondre.  
Il se figurait la tête que pouvait faire Toshiki en découvrant sa réaction  sa façon d'exprimer la surprise était, à son goût, mignonne ; il donnait la plupart du temps des têtes de chat fâché ou, alternativement, son expression innocente, la bouche en o, celle qu'il réservait aux gens qui le prenaient véritablement de court  ses mates, en général.  
Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas surpris. Et que je suis pathétique.  
Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le comportement de Kai, confus ; d'un côté, ils se parlaient comme à l'ordinaire, comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient. Le jeune homme était presque sûr d'avoir le privilège d'être la personne à qui Kai parlait le plus facilement par sms – la preuve, le sms qui avait commencé cette série d’événements catastrophiques – d'une parce que le blond était toujours prêt à l'aider, de l'autre, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait porté la pression d'une quelconque attente. Miwa était satisfait que Kai soit Kai – cryptique, distant, facilement vexable et complètement obsédé par les jeux de cartes. De l'autre, Taishi se rendait bien compte que son ami d'enfance réapprenait à lui parler, ne se lançait plus avec autant d'assurance, et avançait à tatons en lui parlent même pas ce moyen indirect, comme s'il essayait en filigrane de savoir, de comprendre ce qui pourrait bien contenter et calmer la colère, ce qui menait irrémédiablement à sa frustration.  
C'était de la que venait leur problème – désormais, Kai savait que Miwa attendait en vérité quelque chose de lui. A vrai dire – il avait déjà vécu presque un an avec le poids de cette évidence, en le lui cachant, laissant le blond jouer la comédie pour ses beaux yeux verts.  
Je veux que tu te fasses pardonner.  
Je veux que tu fasses le premier pas.  
Je veux toujours de ton attention...  
écrivit Toshiki au bout d'un long quart d'heure.  
Il serra son portable entre ses doigts, incrédule mais content, remonta dans sa chambre et changea la place de l'invitation pour la mettre bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Trois jours. Trois jours avant leur rendez-vous au restaurant. Le plus beau de la ville.  
La douleur des jours précédents, sa colère, tout s'évaporait, insignifiant en comparaison de ce qui venait d'arriver – c'était un conte de fée. Avec Aichi Sendou dans le rôle de la marraine bienveillante, certes – cet abruti avait utilisé son précieux « soulmate » pour faire délivrer cette invitation ! - mais ça n'en restait pas une reproduction quasi-exacte des scénarios les plus fous qu'il s'était autorisé à rêver.  
Bien sur, cela avait beaucoup avoir avec les indices que lui avaient donné Miwa Reverse.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'en se préparant pour dormir, le jeune homme avait l'impression de commencer le décompte du plus beau jour de sa vie.

 

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne m'épargner aucun détails ! Mon ange, dit sa mère en souriant.  
Il se tenait sur le perron, prêt à partir prendre le bus. Habillé dans son habituel ensemble sweatshirt rose et jean – un choix délibéré de ne pas faire trop d'effort puisque c'était un rendez-vous d'excuses – Miwa, était prêt à partir au Cedros.  
Il avait fini par avouer à sa mère qui lui avait envoyé l'invitation, en prétextant d'abord que Kai voulait le remercier pour l'avoir secouru pendant sa pneumonie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas cru une seconde (« ah ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas signé ? » avait-elle ironisé devant un Taishi cramoisi) – puis en lui donnant la vérité dans une version à peine édulcorée. Je suis sorti avec lui l'année dernière... il m'a dit qu'il préférait qu'on rompe mais il m'a menti sur la raison et maintenant... je crois qu'il veut au moins se faire pardonner.  
Sa mère était étrangement ravie de ses confessions : elle était allé jusqu'à lui dire que Toshiki était, à ses yeux, un bon choix de petit copain, ce qui lui avait arraché quelques sourires gênés. Avoir la réponse à cette question qu'il s'était souvent posé – est-ce que sa mère approuverait Kai ? - lui laissait un arrière-goût doux-amer dans la bouche. Tout allait à merveille. Il était, véritablement, heureux – mais son bonheur avait un air de soleil avant l'orage.  
Il vérifia que l'invitation était bien dans sa poche avant de dire au revoir à sa mère et de partir. La nuit commençait à tomber – la lumière des lampadaires se mêlait aux couleurs crépusculaires de la journée qui s'achevait, et il regardait les gens qui rentraient chez eux en patientant pour son bus. Taishi continuait à sourire, pour lui-même.  
On ne l'avait jamais invité au restaurant auparavant – il lui était arrivé de manger avec ses amis, bien sûr, mais personne n'avait eu l'idée de le voir en tête-à-tête. Miwa avait toujours accepté cette situation de bonne grâce cette situation. Il savait que les gens préféraient sa compagnie au sein d'un groupe - il avait cette façon d'équilibrer les choses, d'apaiser les tensions qui rendaient toutes les sorties plus agréables – alors forcément, l'inviter seul aurait semblé absurde. Lui aussi, il adorait se retrouver entouré de ses amis, se sentir intégré, rire au milieu de gens qui appréciaient sa présence.  
Il y avait seulement une infime nuance entre apprécier sa présence et la désirer pleinement – et encore une autre entre la désirer et la tolérer pour un soir. Miwa espérait que Kai se mentait à lui-même – que pour une fois, l'obstination de son ami serait en sa faveur.  
Si Toshiki s'était mis en tête qu'il avait dégoûté le blond pour de bon – un idée ridicule – il allait lui prouver le contraire. Lui faire admettre qu'il m'aime bien.  
Le trajet jusqu'au Cedros prit une demie-heure. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il comptait les stations qui le rapprochaient de son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il descendit à son arrêt, Miwa souriait aveuglement à quiconque croisait son chemin – il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. C'était sa chance. Comme Kai lui avait justement précisé – il repartait le lendemain pour la France. Miwa s'était longtemps demandé comment vivre avec les révélations qu'il lui avait fait à l’hôpital mais – il avait finalement décidé d'interpréter leurs actes sous l'effet du Reverse comme un signe.  
Bien sur, son meilleur ami l'avait horriblement trahi. Mais il avait été honnête et – certaines de ses phrases sonnaient étrangement comme du déni.  
J'aimais l'attention que tu me portais. Je voulais que tout le monde nous voit ensemble.  
Neuf et demi.  
Je n'ai pas refusé tous tes baisers.  
Il arriva devant le Cedros. 19H58. Kai n'était pas encore là. Miwa commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas fait de fournir un effort supplémentaire sur sa tenue – et il réajustait frénétiquement ses mèches de cheveux, n'arrangeant en rien sa coiffure. L'allure luxueuse du restaurant le rendait nerveux.  
Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre d'endroits.  
Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé de notre « sortie », au final.  
Toshiki arriva alors que le blond était en train de se battre avait un épi qui ne voulait décidément pas rester en place – Miwa entendit juste un petit « hum » qui lui fit relever là tête.  
Et d'un coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme des étoiles.  
Kai Toshiki portait un élégant smoking noir – et même s'il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches, la tenue lui donnait quand même une allure incroyable. L'ensemble était impeccable, sans le moindre pli, et le tissu brillait discrètement – son œil s'attarda sur la cravate, dont le tissu scintillait sous la lumière des lampadaires. Miwa n'en revenait pas – il examina Kai une seconde fois pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage de son imagination.  
Son cœur battait la chamade – plus que tout, la désinvolture avec laquelle son ami se présentait dans cette tenue, comme s'il croyait sincèrement que ça ne lui ferait rien, comme s'il ne s'en rendait vraiment, vraiment pas compte, qu'il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.  
\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir, déclara Miwa en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- J'ai dis que je venais, grommela Toshiki.

Il avait l'air contrarié – et ils se retrouvèrent dans la position étrange ou, examinant la tenue l'un de l'autre, leurs regard se croisèrent.  
\- L'invitation disait tenue élégante, reprocha Kai.  
\- J'ai lu en diagonale, se défendit le blond sur un ton de moquerie.  
La réponse ne satisfaisait visiblement pas son ami.  
Alors, sans rien ajouter, il déboutonna la veste de son costume et s'avança vers Miwa, affichant clairement l'intention de retirer le sweatshirt de ses épaules. Instinctivement, il tendit les bras pour l'aide à effectuer cette tâche. Kai était concentré sur sa mission – et ne remarqua pas que son compagnon était en train de rougir, n'en menant pas large de cette soudaine proximité avec le brun. Toshiki était quelqu'un de très strict, qui, au naturel, ne s'approchait pas des gens, même ses amis, à moins d'un mètre, parce qu'il avait besoin de cet espace pour respirer et se sentir tranquille, mais il semblait que son besoin impérieux de corriger la tenue de Miwa avait pris le pas sur cette habituelle nécessité.  
Taishi trembla un peu quand son ami lui passa la veste et commença à la boutonner consciencieusement – il espérait que son cœur ne battait pas trop fort.  
Toshiki se recula pour admirer son œuvre – Miwa était anxieux. Jamais il n'avait revêtu quoi que ce soit d'aussi élégant, et la peur d'avoir l'air d'un clown lui tiraillait le ventre – mais Kai semblait satisfait de son œuvre.

 

\- Voilà. Maintenant on est tous les deux semi-habillés.

\- Ca ne revient pas à la même chose ?

\- Les autres clients t'auraient regardé de travers, rétorqua Toshiki.

Le brun était en train de dénouer légèrement sa cravate, pour s'accorder un peu plus avec l'allure de son ami. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche mais, étrangement, Miwa trouvait que cette tenue lui correspondait un peu mieux. Bien sur, les vêtements élégants, sur Kai, avaient l'air de trouver naturellement leur place – tandis lui, en revanche, peinait déjà à accepter le fait qu'on lui avait enlevé son confortable sweatshirt, la veste posée comme un déguisement sur ses épaules – mais il préférait le voir ainsi, plus à l'aise dans sa simple chemise. Miwa se demandait surtout, à vrai dire, ce que Kai pensait de lui.

De toute cette situation absurde ou il avait du mettre un smoking pour Miwa Taishi. La colère était absente de ses yeux verts perçants, ce qui donnait au blond l'espoir que cette soirée allait être celle dont il rêvait vraiment – même si Kai ne pouvait pas respecter le scénario qu'il avait écrit mentalement pendant les trois jours ou il avait du encore attendre. Il avait déjà, de loin, excédé les songes de Miwa qui ne s'était même pas autoriser à penser que Toshiki allait faire un effort vestimentaire pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire – est-ce que ses prunelles brillaient ? - de savoir que Kai pouvait encore le surprendre.

Il le connaissait depuis – depuis des années, depuis toujours, et pourtant.

\- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer la raison de cette invitation ? Demanda-t-il en entrant avec Toshiki dans le luxueux restaurant.

\- Tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps fâché contre moi, articula Kai. 

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fais de coup pareil.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en refaire, dit son ami faiblement.

C'est un défi ? Pensa d'abord Taishi, mais il se reprit et spontanément,posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun – pour attirer son attention, quand est-ce que cet imbécile va recommencer à me regarder dans les yeux ? - et Toshiki se retourna effectivement vers lui pour comprendre le sens de ce geste soudain. Ses traits se détendirent un peu en découvrant le sourire idiot du blond. Je te pardonne, alors.

Mais je vais te prouver que tu as complètement tort.

Il s'arrêtèrent dans un vestiaire – quel genre d'endroit pour manger avait un vestiaire ? – ou Kai rangea son sweatshirt pour lui et une hôtesse les guida jusqu'à leur table qui se situaient sous une fenêtre, plus proche des cuisines que des autres clients. Miwa découvrait déjà d'autres différences – quelqu'un avait posé un bouquet de fleur entre leurs assiettes, des orchidées roses. De plus, il découvrit que les porte-serviettes portaient leurs noms – il était placé dos aux cuisines, Kai, à l'inverse, avait vu sur la porte d'ou sortaient des serveurs chargés de plats qui avaient l'air délicieux.

Taishi remarqua enfin le regard amusé que Kai portait sur lui et sa surprise face à des choses qui, pour le jeune homme, étaient surement minime et ordinaires – je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un riche joueur de cartes, moi, s'apprêtait-il à rétorquer, mais quelque chose de doux dans l'expression de son partenaire le retint, une sorte de satisfaction retenue mêlée à de la bienveillance. Ils s'installèrent – la serveuse leur donna une carte et Miwa n'osa pas demander ou étaient les prix, presque sûr que cela constituait une faute de goût, mais plus il lisait les descriptions, plus il avait la certitude que tout ici était horriblement cher.

Abruti… Tout ça pour… parce que tu sais pas demander pardon.

Non pas que ça me dérange, d'ailleurs. Je préfère ta manière bizarre de faire les choses.

Kai avait refermé son menu depuis longtemps et, sans aucune gêne, continuait à observer ses réactions. Tout chez Toshiki émanait la confiance, probablement parce que les émotions de Miwa se lisaient sur sa figure – son conflit entre le besoin de maintenir les apparences (trois semaines n'avaient pas suffit à l'habituer au fait que Kai savait qu'il était amoureux de lui), son bonheur niais et une petite part de gêne, une difficulté à accepter quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai.

Je me demande ce que les gens autour pensent de nous. Est-ce qu'on a toujours l'air de bons amis ?

\- Vous avez choisis, messieurs ? Revint leur demander la serveuse.

\- Je vais prendre la salade de saison, avec l'accompagnent habituel, déclara le brun d'une voix assurée.

\- Et moi…

Il n'avait toujours pas choisi.

\- Et monsieur prendra le menu du chef, coupa Kai. 

Pardon ? La serveuse nota sans sourciller sur son callepin, peu soucieuse du fait que Miwa était en train de fixer son partenaire avec un expression incrédule.  
L'arrogance de son vieil ami était un de ses défauts les plus insupportables – irrésistibles, aurait-il presque voulu s'autoriser à penser – parce que pendant quelques secondes toutes les maladresses, l'indifférence de Toshiki, ses regards distants, ses phrases monosyllabiques, ses difficultés – invisible pour la plupart de leurs amis, évidentes pour Miwa – à ne pas se montrer beaucoup, beaucoup plus désagréable, ses doutes incessants sur la manière dont il devait se comporter, étaient effacées, balayées par cette personne.

L'autre Kai - celui qui recherchait le rapport de force, pour gagner et prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Celui qui énervait Gaillard sciemment pour provoquer les flammes du français ; qui déclarait sa victoire avant d'avoir gagné pour encourager son adversaire à se débattre ; qui balançait des remarques brutales à ses rivaux pour se délecter de leur frustrations ; qui provoquait l'impossible en bridant les autres. Ces secondes ou Kai laissait voir qu'il était convaincu de savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qui était bien pour eux.

Il n'avait pas toujours cette confiance – l'empathie de Toshiki était plus faible que la moyenne mais il a compensait pas ses moments de pur instinct, et alors, le coeur de Taishi s'emballait plus que d'habitude et il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, parce que chaque moment ou Toshiki lui laissait voir cette face de lui-même était comme un nouveau coup de foudre, et s'il avait appris à se détacher lorsqu'il s'agissait de regarder l'autre Kai jouer à vanguard, ses apparitions dans des circonstances ordinaires le mettaient encore dans des états qu'il avait du mal à contrôler – l'ironie pour lui dont la vie était régie par le contrôle, l'apport de la juste mesure, la médiation. Il calmait les tensions, équilibrait la balance.

Et Kai balayait tout ses efforts, invariablement – mais il ne s'était jamais mêlé directement d'imposer quoi que ce soit à Miwa, parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que le brun lui reconnaissait le droit de décider par lui-même – en plus de parler pour lui – et que même lorsqu'ils jouaient à vanguard, le talentueux joueur professionel ne se mêlait pas de sa stratégie. Parce que Miwa était toujours raisonnable et honnête avec lui-même.

A quelques exception près.

J'ai compris, Kai.

Mais j'espère que tu es prêt si tu veux vraiment m'offrir la soirée de mes rêves.

\- Et en boissons ? Demanda encore la serveuse.

Kai commanda une bouteille de champagne et une bouteille d'eau pétillante .

Miwa le dévisagea, hébété – mais se reprit. Il en fait trop.

Il avait arrêté de compter les choses bizarres et absurdes qui avaient eu lieu depuis que Kai était rentré mais – même si il était plus ou moins ravi de tout ce qui lui arrivait, cela aurait été un crime ne pas taquiner son ami. De profiter de l'occasion pour forcer Kai à flirter avec lui – après tout, il avait plus ou moins admis que, sous l'influence du reverse, l'attention de Miwa lui avait fait plaisir.

Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que me laisser faire, après tout, maintenant que tu as admis que c'était un dîner d'excuses.

\- Le menu du chef ? Je voulais manger léger, commençat-il.

\- Menteur, répliqua Kai avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et le champagne ? Est-ce que tu veux fêter notre réconciliation ? Je suis flatté.

\- Je l'ai commandé pour moi seul, dit Toshiki.

\- Tu penses que je ne bois pas d'alcool ? S'offusqua Miwa.

\- Je sais que tu ne bois pas d'alcool.

Il avait l'air lasse et un peu déçu – tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien retenu sur toi ? Semblaient lui reprocher ses yeux verts. Par défi, lorsque la serveuse vint leur servir leurs boissons, Miwa la laissa remplir son verre – Kai avait raison, il détestait boire en général si ce n'était lors d'anniversaire ou de soirées, pour faire plaisir, le blond se plaisait plus volontiers à éviter ce genre de choses.

Il s'apprêtait à goûter leur champagne quand – quand Kai vola son verre, le fini d'une traite et y resservi de l'eau.

\- Hé ! Je voulais vraiment le boire, ce champagne.

Le brun fit semblant de pas l'entendre. Miwa sourit et prit une gorgée d'eau. C'était le Kai qu'il connaissait – celui qui n'avait jamais peur d'être affreusement malpoli. Son attitude horripilait la plupart des gens, y compris ses proches ami, ses précieux mates, mais le jeune homme avait tellement été déformé – façonné d'avoir grandi avec Kai et de l'avoir aimé depuis si longtemps – qu'il avait l'impression que ses vexations, sa désinvolture et sa désobligeances étaient comme une seconde maison pour lui, un signe que tout allait bien.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé à l’hôpital ? Essayait-il à nouveau, les yeux brillants, avide de reprendre leur conversation.

Toshiki ne le regardaient plus, faisant mine de guetter l'arrivée de leur plats – hey, je croyais que tu étais la pour moi. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse – lui qui avait tant, tant laissé de place à la tristesse ces dernières semaines se sentait revivre de pouvoir plaisanter, taquiner, s'amuser à nouveau.

\- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms si tu voulais que je passes te voir, insista-t-il. J'aurais amené mon deck !

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, interrompit Kai, séchement.

 

Peut-être s'était-il réjoui un peu trop vite. Il pensait que sa joie était indestructible – qu'est-ce qui arriverait de mieux dans sa vie qu'un tête-à-tête au restaurant avec Kai ? - mais la violence de cette phrase lui donnait ses premiers doutes. Réfléchir… occuper l'esprit de son ami semblait une responsabilité trop importante. Miwa n'existait que pour Kai n'ait pas à penser à lui – pour que leur amitié lui soit aussi naturel que de respirer.

Seulement, parfois, même respirer demandait un effort. Il aurait peut-être du admettre à Kai que lui aussi, il avait passé des heures à réfléchir – ce qui lui aurait surement valu des moqueries, pas étonnant que tu te déprimes si tu te prends autant la tête, idiot – mais Taishi préférait sourire amèrement, ne trouvant de drôle à dire pour prétendre ne pas avoir entendu ces mots. Dans le fond, il n'en avait pas envie – il avait des questions à poser à la culpabilité de Kai. Tant de pourquoi en suspens qui s'étaient enfoncés, avaient coulé, comme des épaves au plus profond de son coeur.

Avant, son ami ne lui avait jamais sciemment menti – il avait remonté tout le fil de sa mémoire mais ce n'était pas une chose que faisait Kai. Même la fois ou il avait séché les cours pour aller affronter le yeti en montagne, le jeune homme n'en avait pas fait un secret. Non. Les mensonges de Kai n'étaient pas intentionnels – ils ne déformaient jamais la vérité. A l'exception de celle de ses sentiments.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Que tu regrettais de m'avoir embrassé. Que tu étais désolé d'avoir joué avec mes faux espoirs. Qu'en plus de ne pas être un prince, tu n'es pas mon prince non plus.

Il avait l'impression que sa voix s'était muée en murmure lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce que c'était pareil, la première fois ?

\- Non.

Miwa releva les yeux vers son ami, timidement. Il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient au bord de ses iris gris – gris, la couleur du compromis – et s'écoulaient, larmes invisibles. Oui, il avait la certitude que Kai pouvaient lire ses peurs. Pathétique. Ridicule.

Pourtant il ne perçu aucun changement dans le comportement de son ami ; comme si il avait anticipé cette interrogation de la part de Miwa.

\- Je t'avais laissé seul à table pour aller m'occuper de reverse le chef et tu n'avais pas finis ton assiette. Tu étais fatigué à cause des effets du reverse, aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il chercher à retrouver les autres fragments de ce souvenir lui causait déjà une migraine. Ses doigts fins étaient crispés, grattant le tissu de la nappe. Miwa ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter tous ses détails – il adorait les mains de Kai, leur grâce subtile, la manière dont elles parlaient pour lui quand il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Il l'écoutait – les écoutaient - attentivement.

\- Tu avais finis mon verre, précisa encore Toshiki, et tu répétais tout le temps les mêmes mots, comme si tu avais le cerveau vide. Je t'ai déjà expliqué le reste.

Comme Miwa ne répondait rien, le brun se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole.

\- C'était une très mauvaise soirée, déclara-t-il sur un ton définitif.

\- Faisons en sorte de l'éclipser, alors, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire qu'il n'espérait pas trop optimiste, en levant son verre.

Il était tellement, tellement soulagé – rien n'aurait été pire que de pas pouvoir faire le poids face à lui-même, sauf éventuellement la perspective que Kai regrette le temps qu'ils avaient passé à être reverse. Je suis content qu'il me préfére… quand je suis moi-même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de considérer toute les répercussions de leur bref échange – que la serveuse revenait vers eux, les bras chargés – la salade de Kai, minimale, verte, fraiche, avec une sauce brillante, et le début du repas de Miwa qui se composait principalement de choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter – de la nourriture étrangère, du poisson onéreux, l'ensemble parfumé d'épices qui sentaient terriblement bon mais qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître. Il se sentait un peu dépassé par cet étalage de luxe, et même les autres clients avaient tourné la tête pour contempler son festin.

\- C'est vraiment pour moi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement, incapable de décider par ou commencer.

\- Mange. Ca va refroidir.

Il aurait pu jurer que Toshiki souriait – et Miwa exécuta son ordre avec plaisir, piochant dans chaque assiette, retournant prendre une bouchée d'un plat délicieux avant de se souvenir de la saveur exquise d'un autre, et c'était véritablement l'équivalent gastronomique de Noël, un Noël ou il aurait été le seul à recevoir des cadeaux. Kai mangeait sa salade lentement – ses manières, depuis qu'il cohabitait avec Olivier Gaillard, s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Quand il releva enfin la tête de ses plats, il se rendit compte que les yeux verts de Toshiki étaient figés droits sur lui et le rouge lui monta au joues, mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire ;

 

\- C'est, il mâcha encore une bouchée pour être sûr, c'est trop bon.  
Son ami releva les sourcils, il avait l'air choqué – il ne s'attendait pas franchement à une réaction aussi crue de la part de Miwa. Son quotidien en France devait se composer d'une succession de sorties au restaurant avec des gens tout aussi blasés que lui de ces expériences mondaines... Loin des journées qu'ils avaient passés à traîner n'importe ou, partageant leurs repas du midi sur le banc ou Kai aimait dormir, ne se souciant pas une seconde d'avoir l'air de lycéens désœuvrés, puisque c'était ce qu'ils étaient, à l'époque.  
Tu as tellement changé. Pour le meilleur.  
Moi, par contre, je suis toujours l'imbécile que tu as connu...  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place ici, hein ?  
Même avec la veste de Kai – magnifique, élégante, somptueuse – sur les épaules, sa tenue lui semblait ridicule. Il avait conscience qu'il lui manquait cette aura naturelle d'appartenance qu'avaient tous les autres clients du restaurant – même Toshiki, qui n'avait pas grandi dans le luxe, s'accordait avec cette atmosphère distinguée sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort conscient, tandis que Taishi devait se contrôler pour ne pas parler trop fort, pour ne pas s'émerveiller plus encore – il sentait bien que les gens intégrés mangeaient sans un commentaire sur leur repas à l'exception de termes neutres, donnant dans « c'est exquis » ou « un régal », des mots qui ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire – et même ce que Kai lui avait raconté plus tôt, comme quoi, même reverse, Miwa s'était comporté comment une complète disgrâce dans ce restaurant, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.  
S'il était venu seul – comme Kai l'avait initialement envisagé – il aurait encore pu en rire et se dire qu'il faisait un pied-de-nez à tous ces gens en riches en envahissant leur précieux restaurant avec ses manières venue du bas-peuple. Seulement, en face de son ami, il voulait faire bonne impression, arrêter de passer pour un pitre sans but. Être un candidat sérieux pour d'autres sorties de ce genre.  
\- Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième Gaillard, déclara Toshiki d'un ton sévère, interrompant le monologue intérieur de Miwa qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit « ah ».  
Le blond reprit une bouchée d'un plat qu'il n'avait pas fini, espérant apaiser Kai – qui scrutait ses gestes avec attention. Il sourit en sentant à nouveau le goût de la nourriture délicate sur son palais – son sourire de bonheur niais.  
Kai, qui avait déjà fini sa salade, ressentit le besoin d'élaborer sur ses déboires avec son colocataire français.  
\- Il ne sait pas manger ailleurs qu'au restaurant. C'est insupportable. Je dois le forcer à avaler ma cuisine, rala Toshiki.  
\- Je devais te forcer pour que tu m'invites chez toi, il ne connaît pas sa chance, railla Miwa entre deux bouchées de son plat qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir.  
Le brun vint piquer sa fourchette dans son assiette pour l'aider.  
\- Pauvre Madame Sendou... quoi que, il a du se forcer pour les beaux yeux d'Aichi et sa famille.  
Sa plaisanterie fut accueilli par un sourire narquois de la part de Toshiki. Imaginer Gaillard se contraignant à finir un plat de nourriture ordinaire et Aichi l'encourageant avec un de ses petits sourires bienveillants dont il avait le secret était – pour eux, du moins – absolument hilarant. Miwa connaissait l'humour moqueur de Kai – ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme un parfait duo à ce point de vue, se relayant pour taquiner leurs amis.  
\- Il est venu me voir après qu'elle lui a fait des légumes sautés. Il avait l'air un peu mal en point, ajouta encore Toshiki, assumant complètement son plaisir à décrédibiliser le champion européen.  
Toutes ses révélations étaient d'autant plus savoureuse que Kai les faisaient pour remonter le moral de Miwa et le mettre à l'aise. Le blond tendait une oreille attentive, relevant au passage le fait que Gaillard avait continué à visiter Toshiki pendant son séjour à l’hôpital – le sens du devoir du français dépassait l'entendement pour qu'il se soit infligé d'interrompre ses après-midi romantiques pour – pour celui qu'il surnommait lui-même volontiers, en français dans le texte, le pire des idiots.  
\- J'ai appris à ses frères et sœurs à cuisiner, mais maintenant il en a marre de manger japonais si souvent... à croire que rien ne va jamais le satisfaire.  
Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves. La gastronomie était – après vanguard – un de ces sujets que Toshiki prenait énormément à cœur, et refuser ses repas équivalait presque à insulter Dragonic Overlord devant lui (il savait qu'il s'était calmé sur ce sujet, mais quand ils étaient encore au lycée ensemble, le brun passait un temps ridicule à débattre de la supériorité de ses dragons sur les forums internet – et il le savait parce qu'il s'inscrivait sur les forums en question pour éviter à ces débats de tourner au drame).  
\- C'est gentil de ta part, vu comment il a l'air de te remercier, répondit-il avec un sourire qui donnait à voir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.  
Kai n'avait pas fait ça par gentillesse – le terme « frères et soeurs » lui suffisait à imaginer une infinité de scénarios dans lesquels son ami avait pu se retrouver. Connaissant l'amour inconditionnel que Gaillard portait à sa famille d'adoption, il avait sûrement décider d'exploiter Toshiki pour les distraire, prétextant « qu'il lui devait bien ça » (ce qui n'était pas, objectivement, faux : Kai Toshiki n'aurait pas survécu plus de dix minutes en France sans pouvoir compter sur la patience – fragile - d'Olivier Gaillard) et le brun capricieux s'était vengé en apprenant à ses frères et sœurs à cuisiner tout ce que le français détestait le plus.  
Au moins tu t'amuses, hein...  
\- Il passe son temps à se plaindre, comme tous les gens en France, raconta encore Toshiki.  
\- Tu es bien placé pour parler ! Monsieur tout-le-monde-m'ennuie, le charia Miwa.  
\- C'est faux, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux autres.  
\- Ah ? Combien de tes amis ne jouent pas à Vanguard ?  
Toshiki fit une pause – occupé à faire le calcul mental, supposait le blond – et s'avoua finalement vaincu.  
\- Je trouve les gens qui jouent à vanguard plus intéressant, c'est tout.  
\- Bien sur...  
Il trouvait cette déclaration très ironique, connaissant les raisons qui l'avaient personnellement poussé à commencer à s'intéresser à ce jeu. Il n'était pas exactement le type d'enfant prédisposé aux jeux de cartes – d'abord, parce que Miwa préférait toujours les activités de groupe, et d'une autre part, parce qu'à l'époque il traversait ses propres problèmes et que la perspective de s'absorber dans quelque chose d'aussi violent qu'un combat de cartes – à l'époque, les explications de Kai, cette histoire de s'imaginer sous sa forme astrale sur une planète distante avait un vrai impact sur lui – le rendaient plus nerveux qu'enthousiaste. C'était comme qu'il avait naturellement trouvé sa place de spectateur. Il y avait eu une époque ou Kai parlait plus que lui.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Hein ?  
Taishi avait perdu le fil de la conversation – ce qui avait le don d'agacer son ami en toutes circonstances. Pardon, pardon.  
Je me concentre.  
Je suis tout à toi, alla-t-il jusqu'à penser.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette semaine ? Expliqua Toshiki, péniblement, en continuant à picorer dans les restes du menu royal de Miwa que celui-ci avait délaissé.  
Il sélectionnait méticuleusement les morceaux avant de les lui voler – le voir ainsi ignorer l'étiquette dans ce beau restaurant lui réchauffait le cœur parce que – leurs écarts de conduites respectifs devaient donner l'impression au autres clients du restaurant qu'ils étaient proches et à l'aise l'un avec l'autre ce qui rallumait la lumière au fond des yeux de Miwa.  
Et ce qui contrastait avec sa mémoire qui, à l'heure actuelle, était un trou noir béant.  
Qu'est-ce j'ai fais cette semaine ? 

Est-ce que « penser à toi » compte comme une bonne réponse ? Il avait l'impression de blesser à nouveau son coeur en songeant au temps qui s'était déroulé depuis que Kai était revenu. Pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passé séparé – Miwa, bon ami, avait survécu en songeant, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à lui manquer, que Kai était en train de faire de grandes choses, de construire son avenir, et cela lui suffisait pour accepter qu'il avait définitivement manqué sa chance et que son amitié avec Kai resterait une amitié.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette semaine ? La même chose que toi. J'ai réfléchis. J'en ai encore mal au crâne, d'ailleurs. Il avait senti son obsession – son amour revenir, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, seulement le laisser entendre, que se lever le matin était devenu plus excitantes, que toutes les choses qui le distrayaient d'habitude étaient devenues insipides à côté de Kai, et que même si gérer le déluge d'émotions qui s'étaient abattues sur lui, dans l'ensemble il était beaucoup plus heureux qu'avant. Excité. Passionné par ce qui arrivait dans sa vie – et que toute cette souffrance nécessaire n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait la chance de vivre et de ce qui avait mené à cette soirée incroyable. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait cette semaine, ces trois dernières semaines – il avait attendu de revoir Kai pour avoir le droit à la suite de leur histoire.

Ce qui, par contraste, lui faisait prendre conscience de la monotonie de son quotidien – au yeux de son ami qui parcourait l'Europe à la recherche du cardfighter le plus fort, se nourrissait chaque jour dans un nouveau restaurant, et ne s'arrêtait que pour dormir, les journées ordonnées de Miwa devaient paraître bien banales. Pathétiques.

\- Pas grand chose. Les cours a l'université sont intéressants, je fais de l'économie ce semestre, je me débrouille plutôt bien, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Le plus perturbant, dans tout ça, c'est que Kai l'écoutait, son récit inintéressant. Qu'il lui ait posé la question était déjà étrange – quand Miwa avait envie de raconter sa journée à Kai, il le faisait sans attendre ses sollicitations (en général motivé par l'espoir qu'un élement de ses aventures intéresserait Kai – il ne mentionnait pas ses hobbys en dehors de vanguard, pour ne pas être une nuisance avide d'attention comme Miwa reverse, d'ailleurs, s'était autorisé à l'être). Son ami, malgré son expression boudeuse, était concentré sur lui, ses yeux verts fixant un point entre le visage et la chemise de Miwa au lieu de papillonner dans le vide.

\- Tokura m'a emmené voir un film nul au cinéma. Imagine, il n'y avait même pas de dragons ! J'ai voulu me faire rembourser mais la caissière n'était pas d'accord…

L'arrivée de la serveuse le coupa dans son élan – il lui en était reconnaissant car il avait conscience que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche sonnait affreusement faux et forcé et qu'il était en train de broder pour donner quelque chose à entendre à Kai. Miwa se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout cela devrait être plus simple.

Mais tu ne peux pas simplement me demander de raconter mes dernières semaines sans m'autoriser à parler du problème entre toi et moi...

Il crut voir passer de l'agacement dans le regard de son ami – et Toshiki interpella la serveuse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les débarasser de leurs nombreuses assiettes.

\- Excusez moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire mielleux - un magnifique sourire qui rendit Miwa jaloux une seconde, parce que ce n'était pas la serveuse qui était sortie avec Kai reverse et qu'il était injuste qu'elle ait le droit à un si beau sourire, mais il essaya de se reprendre.

\- Je vais prendre un dessert. Il reste des fondants au chocolat ?

Kai prit l'air innocent quand le blond lui adressa un regard de surprise pure – si Miwa avait été un observateur extérieur, sans nul doute aurait-il pu croire qu'il commandait simplement une douceur pour finir son repas, mais - c'était son dessert préféré, pas celui du brun. Il était étonné. Que Kai retienne quelques détails – sa couleur préféré, son jour d'anniversaire ou ses chansons préférés avant de les subir au quotidien, cela n'étonnait pas le jeune homme. Mais retenir son plat favori était une attention étrange. Il se demanda combien d'autres détails sur lui son ami avait-il pu noter en silence – et sentait son coeur brûler dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Kai, encore une fois, venait de fournir un effort pour lui remonter le moral.

Je ne trompe personne. 

Il récompensa son geste d'un demi-sourire.

\- Miwa, dit le brun, fermement.

Il se préparait à des remontrances – Kai devait simplement en avoir mal que son vieil ami ne tienne pas plus de deux minutes de conversation agréables avant de se renfermer à nouveaux dans des pensées moroses – et le voir essayer de cacher cette vérité devait encore plus lui porter sur les nerfs, surtout que Miwa avait insisité pour qu'il vienne et qu'il se comportait pourtant comme si le brun lui gâchait sa soirée.

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Kai en soupirant.

Miwa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, protesta-t-il.

\- Humpf.

Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air franchement excédé – bien sur, Kai Toshiki déteste qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Evidemment, continua-t-il les dents serrés. Parce que s'il y avait un problème, tu m'en aurais déjà parlé. Je suis ton mate.

Cette remarque lui donnait un haut-le-coeur – il avait envie de le gifler. Parce qu'il osait retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Miwa n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes – il n'était pas le genre, lui, à accepter une force alienne capable d'anéantir le monde – mais Kai disait vrai. Dès que quelque chose le tracassait, il en parlait à son ami – et il lui donnait sa solution, sa suggestion, en une poignée de mots, mais il ne laissait pas tomber ou ruminer ses soucis. Derrière sa force se cachait une compassion – que le brun lui-même avait du mal à comprendre – une empathie, envers les difficultés des autres. Toshiki n'aurait pas employé ces mots – il disait simplement que voir les autres déprimés le dérangeait.

J'en ai marre de te déranger. Marre que tu te forces à faire des efforts. Marre que tu me laisses espérer sans agir !  
\- Si tu veux t'énerver, les fleurs sont là pour ça, lui fit remarquer Toshiki.  
\- Je ne veux pas m'énerver ! rétorqua Miwa.  
Il se sentait ridicule – parce que c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Depuis quand avait-il tant de mal à communiquer ? Miwa se força à sourire avant – avant de renoncer et de relacher ses mains qui avaient finies crispées sur le rebord de la table. Kai l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements mais – dès qu'il se sentait frustré, le blond avait ce réflexe soudain qui le poussait à prendre du recul, comme si son corps entier était répugné par la sensation de colère. Leur incident à l’hôpital était une exception rarissime.  
Miwa inspira – expira – plusieurs fois pour laisser le temps à ses émotions de redevenir stable, à son esprit, de refroidir, et soupira en regardant Toshiki qui attendait patiemment que son ami se décide enfin à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Les yeux de Taishi s'égarèrent sur la main de son compagnon, songeurs.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée, murmura-t-il en préambule.  
Mais je n'ai pas de raisons de ne pas t'en parler. De mon problème. Je n'ai pas de raisons de m'énerver. Je suis juste… trop fatigué, je suppose. Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression que … que je t'en veux, alors que je suis si fier de toi. Tu me dépasses toujours – plus fort, plus intéressant, plus passionné – et tu continues d'avancer.  
Tu es même en train de devenir une meilleure personne sans t'en rendre compte.  
Et toutes ces choses qui font que je ne peux pas détacher les yeux de toi…  
\- Parfois je repense juste à … à ce que les autres ont fait pour t'aider.... Aichi qui t'a... qui t'a permis de te hisser au niveau ou tu es actuellement, à Gaillard, Naoki, Tokura, même... Jun…  
Plus il parlait, plus il souriait à Kai – lui raconter la vérité le soulageait énormément. La pulsation de son coeur était retombée à la normale – expliquer ses sentiments devenait aussi simple que de narrer une anecdote insignifante. Ce n'était pas un drame – même s'il y avait cru, pendant un instant, quand Toshiki lui avait détaillé leur période reverse et qu'il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait recoller les miettes de son coeur.  
Et pourtant, il battait toujours – et sourire, étincelait encore. Pouvoir parler sincèrement à Kai faisait parti aussi de ses rêves les plus fous – Miwa avait gardé ses sentiments en cage, comme un oiseau domestiqué, ayant appris à ne pas chanter trop fort pour ne pas déranger le brun.  
Le brun avait dévérouillé la prison de ses sentiments – ou plutôt, forcé la porte à coup de massue – et maintenant l'oiseau apprenait, doucement, à voler, et chaque battement d'aile était une euphorie, et chaque tentative difficile en valait la peine, milles fois.  
\- Et je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour toi, en comparaison, articula enfin Miwa. Non pas que je ne sois pas ravi d'être au restaurant ! Ou de t'avoir sauvé d'une lente agonie sur ton canapé. Mais je pense aussi à … à ce que j'ai fais en étant reverse, à ce que je t'ai forcé à faire et je me sens un peu gêné d'accaparer ton temps, alors que tu pourrais...  
Il s'interrompit de lui-même – il était en train de perdre de vue l'essentiel de ce qu'il voulait dire. La serveuse revint vers eux et posa un magnifique gâteau devant Kai – qui poussa l'assiette vers son ami.  
La petite pâtisserie brillait au milieu d'une mer de crème anglaise – symbole de l'effort que son mate avait fait pour lui. Voilà.  
C'est ça, que j'ai peur de lui dire.  
\- Ah… c'est juste que j'ai peur d'avoir été un poids dont tu n'as pas osé te débarrasser. Même maintenant. De t'avoir forcé la main.  
J'ai fais tellement de choses pour toi... parce que j'aime te voir sourire. Mais si tu ne souris pas, que valaient mes efforts au final ?  
Il releva les yeux vers Kai, désabusé, attendant sa réaction. Miwa souriait pour lui-même, comme un enfant attendant sa punition, ayant accepté l'inévitable. Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire à Kai qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait manipulé pour obtenir cette situation – qu'il l'avait utilisé, forcé à fournir cet effort, qui, pendant un moment lui avait semblé comme une juste vengeance mais, en pratique, commençait à lui donner le sentiment d'être particulièrement frivole et immature. Le blond trouva enfin le courage de regarder son vis-à-vis en face.  
Il était – tout sur son visage indiquait qu'il était fâché.  
\- C'est faux, grommela Toshiki, les bras croisés, dès qu'il sentit l'attention de Miwa sur lui. C'est moi qui me suit appuyé sur toi, imbécile.  
Il avait craché ses mots avec dégoût, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait besoin de dire une telle évidence. Il regardait également le dessert encore intact devant le blond – qui n'avait pas d'attention à accorder à son plat.  
\- C'est différent ! J'avais envie de te voir réussir, contesta Taishi avec vigueur. De voir le chemin que tu allais tracer.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit Kai, vexé.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je voulais voir quelle route tu allais tracer pour toi-même, Miwa.  
Le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait rêvé cette phrase, mais son ami ajouta encore après quelque secondes, avec un sourire malicieux ;  
\- Je ne suis pas déçu.  
Kai devait se régaler de l'expression de stupeur sur son visage, qui se dissout – et Miwa lui rendit son sourire. Il imaginait déjà la consternation de ses amis – Toshiki s'en tirait encore trop facilement – mais il avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu entendre.  
Le mot pathétique, qui avait traîné sous son crâne depuis les révélations de leur temps passé reverse, avait été effacé par cette phrase de Kai qui, de plus, éveillait sa curiosité – il sous-entendait que Miwa fait quelque chose de remarquable – et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Le brun avait réussi à l'intriguer.  
Il saisit sa cuillère, près à entamer son gâteau. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder Kai en pensant une dernière fois tu es un horrible idiot et je t'aime, mais Toshiki interceptait chacune de ses oeillades et il se retrouvait capté dans ce rayon vert perçant qui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer directement sous ses pensées et il – il évita de justesse de se retrouver à rougir.  
\- Profite de cette soirée, dit Kai. Combien de fois vais-je devoir encore te dire que je fais ça pour toi ?

Rassénéré, le blond s'autorise à baisser la garde – à ne plus penser à ces détails, ces souvenirs qui avaient gâché sa semaine et d'égoïstement profiter de la présence de Kai Toshiki, sa personne préférée au monde.  
Le reste de la nuit passe à une vitesse folle – ils parlent, de tout et de rien, la tension évaporée. Kai lui raconte avec plaisir ses aventures en France, répond à ses questions, se moque allègrement de Gaillard et d'autres joueurs qu'il a rencontré – Miwa apprend que la joueuse allemande de Narukami dont il avait l'air si proche s'appelle Beate et qu'elle était tout aussi caractérielle que lui – et en échange, le blond lui fait le récit de ses progrès à l'université, le rassure sur le quotidien des autres anciens de Card Capital. Ils parlent depuis longtemps quand la serveuse vient leur faire remarquer que les autres convives sont parties et qu'elle peut leur appeler un taxi, mais Kai proteste en insistant pour aller présenter ses respects au chef et le féliciter pour ce délicieux repas – ce qui fait sourire Miwa intérieurement car tu n'as manqué qu'une salade et trois bouchées de mes plats, hypocrite – mais, une fois en cuisine, le chef leur serre tous deux la main avec plaisir, extatique de constater que « le » Kai Toshiki était venu dans son restaurant – le sort du reverse ayant consciencieusement effacé de sa mémoire la première fois - et, obligeant, celui-ci sort son deck et Miwa l'imite – et c'est ainsi que la soirée romantique de ses rêves se fini sur les planches de travail de la cuisine du luxueux Cedros à jouer aux cartes contre des cuisiniers. Ils font quelques tag matches – et leur équipe gagne sans difficulté contre les duos qui les affrontent successivement (son cœur ne tressaute pas quand il remarque les cartes de Link Joker) en dépit du fait qu'une combinaison Kagero-Kagero n'était pas la chose la plus efficace qui soit. Miwa fait un effort pour se concentrer sur le jeu, pour ne pas trop jeter de regards de côtés pour observer Kai qui joue avec son habituelle flamme, une lumière qui avait atrocement manqué à Miwa, et il se retient de sauter de joie quand son partenaire le félicite sur un coup particulièrement réussi. Il oublie les noms de leurs adversaires au fur et à mesure – parce que ça n'a aucune importance en comparaison de cette complicité avec Kai. Et le mieux, c'est que son ami a l'air de s'amuse tout autant que lui.  
Il est tard quand Toshiki fait remarquer l'heure et lui rappelle - moqueusement - qu'il allait louper le dernier bus pour rentrer chez lui. Ils rassemblent leurs affaires rapidement et sortent par la porte du personnel qui débouchait sur une petite ruelle étroite – plus discrète, mais ils apercevaient au loin la devanture que les employés s'apprêtaient à fermer.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Taishi jeta un coup d’œil à son portable.

Maman, 23h04

Olivier Gaillard, 00h10

Olivier Gaillard, 2h27

 

La nuit autour d'eux semblait comme un écrin pour les précieuses, dernières secondes qu'ils passaient ensemble avant le retour de Kai en France. C'était la fin idéale – après la pneumonie du jeune homme et leur dispute, conclure le passage de Toshiki au Japon par cette soirée était un bon compromis entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de secrets, plus de sentiments réprimés.  
Les néons du Cédros s'éteignirent en grésillant derrière eux. Kai se tenait à côté de Miwa, les mains dans les poches, attendant qu'il se décide à partir, sa silhouette découpée par des éclats de lumière flous qui provenaient des alentours – il faisait sombre, et seul son visage et sa chemise ressortaient. Le brun regardait l'horizon, les traits détendus, reposés – il adorait ses moments, ceux ou Kai ne se rendait pas compte qu'il continuait à sourire.  
J'aimerais pouvoir mettre cette minute sous cloche, comme une fleur éternelle, pouvoir la regarder à chaque heure du jour, pensa-t-il. Est-ce trop romantique ? La mettre sous sleeves, alors.  
Ne jamais abîmer ce souvenir.  
\- Merci, j'ai passé une ... une bonne soirée.  
Et d'un coup, celui qui s'était montré charmant tout le long du repas eut l'air agacé. Non. Arrête. Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher maintenant. Miwa mourrait d'envie de le voir sourire encore, aussi longtemps que ses yeux pourraient rester ouvert pour le contempler. Tout s'était passé si bien et il était si, si heureux d'être là, presque à en pleurer des larmes de joies. Il ne voulait pas que Kai soit fâché, agacé – égoïstement, le jeune homme désirait qu'il continue à le rendre heureux encore pour quelques minutes, ou une seconde, ou sa vie entière. Que le rêve éveillé qu'il vivait ne s'arrête jamais.  
Je sais à quoi tu penses. J'ai l'air trop heureux, non trop amoureux de toi – peut-être même que je te fais penser à Miwa Reverse, là tout de suite. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Toshiki.  
Je veux un miracle, décida-t-il en son for intérieur.  
Et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire ; il ferma les yeux une seconde - le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir le poids de la veste cintrée de Kai sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit ses paupière et sourit, calme, les battements de son coeur croissants, comme si l'amour qu'il portait à Kai était en train de s'emballer, de s'élever bien au-dessus de son cerveau, et l'air autour d'eux était plein de ses sentiments ; Miwa avait conscience d'avoir l'air, à cet instant précis, complètement habité par son affection, le gris de ses iris comme bordée de brume, plongé dans un profond songe.  
Il vint poser ses mains derrière la nuque de Kai et attira son visage vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression que les jours, les semaines, les mois précédents se désagrégeaient en une poussière et qu'il était revenu dans le passé au moment ou - ou, reverse, il avait décidé d'embrasser Kai. A l'époque, cet acte était motivé par un désir désespéré ; l'illusion de pouvoir offerte par Link Joker était venu combler le vide créé par la frustration de devoir partager son prince avec tous les autres, et enivré par la puissance du reverse, il était venu réclamer Kai. Réclamer les baisers qu'il n'avait pas eu. Réclamer l'attention que son prince lui devait.  
Tout ça était fini, désormais. Il caressa la joue du brun, lentement, étirant chaque seconde à l'infini. Miwa ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, il avait presque envie de rire de la situation. Tout était trop parfait ! Beaucoup trop idyllique.  
Brusquement, Kai se saisit de son poignet et de toute ses forces, l'entraina Miwa contre le mur du restaura. Le blond tressauta de surprise - absorbé par son bonheur, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait oublié de regarder Toshiki dans les yeux.  
Ses iris verts brûlaient. Ils étaient maintenant séparés par une misérable poignée de centimètres, le corps de Kai imposant au-dessus de la silhouette fine du blond. Toshiki avait toujours était le plus fort entre eux, malgré son temps pale, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait de sport depuis qu'ils avaient fini l'école, et Taishi sentait toute cette pression, dans une appréhension mêlée d'excitation. Il aimait le regard de Kai, son air concentré, déterminé, sa chemise froissée - et d'un coup, Toshiki embrassa Miwa - et les différences étaient évidentes.  
Les mains du brun tenaient les poignets de Miwa captifs, pressant fermement, tout comme ses lèvres et ce n'était plus - ce n'était plus un chaste baiser, la bouche entrouverte, Kai respirait l'air de Miwa et la poitrine du blond se souleva au rythme de ses inhalations. Il rendait chacune de ses impulsions, frustré par ses mains immobilisées qu'il aurait voulu passer dans les cheveux de Toshiki, sur sa nuque, ses hanches à nouveau, mais le brun le contraignait à subir. A se laisser embrasser. Il aurait même pu décider de l'ignorer complètement et préféra commencer par ralentir, juste pour voir la réaction de Kai.  
A sa surprise, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement ; libéra les poignets de Miwa, balaya les plis de sa chemise, et lança une regard haineux à celui qu'il embrassait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Alors c'est ainsi.  
Je n'ai pas le droit à « ce » Kai Toshiki. Il vient de se rappeler que je ne suis pas Ren ! Que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il avait envie de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours une bonne soirée, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux fuyants.  
\- Merveilleuse, répondit Miwa sans réfléchir.  
Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Son cœur était encore secoué de ce qui venait de se passer, son sourire, une marque indélébile de ce qu'ils avaient éprouvés pour une poignée de secondes, parce que Kai Toshiki l'avait embrassé, avec force, avec fougue, avec cette – passion retenue qui lui seiyait si bien, parce qu'il était le plus fort, capable d'imposer son rythme à quiconque s'il le désirait et il avait désiré Miwa. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable.  
Un instinct lui disait que c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu en l'invitant ici – l'embrasser à nouveau et inviter dans leur amitié ce souvenir de leur relation passée mais, mais, ce baiser avait eut le goût, la vivacité du présent.  
Il en voulait encore, constatait Miwa en souriant.  
Il alla se placer aux côtés de Kai – tu ne peux pas me fuir après ça – et l'écouta marmonner ce qui devait être la pire excuse de tous les temps ;  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.  
\- Je ne regrettes pas ce qui vient de se passer, répliqua le blond en cherchant à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du brun.  
Il ne le regardait pas faire – trop occupé à regarder pensivement à l'horizon, bien sûr. Miwa procédait lentement, prenant le temps de sentir les mains froides de Kai, crispées, se détendre progressivement contre les siens. C'était un demi-aveu – il pouvait voir la gêne de son « ami » qui devait se forcer de plus en plus pour maintenir son air contrarié. Le jeune homme se sentait troublé par le comportement de Toshiki mais – mais son ami savait dire non quand une situation dérangeait.  
Et son silence le trahissait.  
Il lui semblait que l'énergie qui émanait de leurs doigts entrelacés – le contact avec Kai – irradiait jusqu'à son cœur – et, calmement, il tira un peu le bras de Toshiki pour ramener le brun vers lui, passant à nouveau sa main libre dans le creux de sa nuque, comme un automatisme, comme s'il avait toujours su comment il fallait embrasser Kai, il posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, pour diluer un peu son expression contrariée. La douceur de Miwa, son assurance paisible était la réponse au tumulte des baisers fougueux du brun – l'avidité confuse du brun n'était qu'un signe de ses émotions contrariées. Miwa, lui, savait.  
Il savait qu'il aimait Kai et qu'il voulait l'embrasser pour toujours. Il ne pouvait plus le quitter – et les yeux gris de Miwa étaient plongés dans les soleils verts de Kai, comme s'il était sa lune, insondable, et le brun, toujours tendu, ne reprenait pas la parole mais – sa main vint se perdre, caresser une mèche blonde hagarde le long de la joue de son ami.  
Entre la lune et l'onde – Taishi sentait avait à nouveau l'impression de s'enivrer de ces brefs abandons de Toshiki qui – qui conclut ce moment d'égarement en éloignant sa main droite du visage de Miwa mais – l'autre était encore captive des doigts du blond.  
Kai assuma à nouveau une posture sérieuse.  
\- J'ai envie que tu renonces, insista-t-il, amèrement.  
Est-ce que tu as envie de renoncer, toi ?  
\- Tu pourrais me demander gentiment, alors, répondit Miwa avec un sourire.  
La tristesse dans la voix de Kai l'affectait, seulement, il préférait malgré tout ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il entendait ses peurs – certes, c'était le blond qui avait le plus souffert de perdre ses souvenirs du temps qu'il avaient passé ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient reverse, cependant, il ne pouvait oublier que Kai avait retenu des cicatrices de ses expériences aussi – qu'il portait la douleur inverse. Il ne pouvait pas se figurer tous les détails insignifiants que son ami avait choisi de ne pas lui raconter – sur la façon dont Miwa avait pu le regarder, l’idolâtrer , faire de lui son prince – mais son imagination comblait les vides et il comprenait ses craintes, son angoisse de le voir retomber dans ses vieux travers, qui l'avaient irrémédiablement conduit à conclure qu'il valait mieux couper la mauvaise herbe à sa racine et dissuader son ami. Il lui manquait seulement un peu de courage.  
Pour le faire complètement sincèrement.  
\- Que tu renonces. De ton plein gré, compléta Toshiki, confirmant l'impression de Miwa.  
Mon plein gré se porte très bien, merci, raillait-il intérieurement.  
Il n'avait pas laissé partir sa main – et le brun, respectant le contrat tacite qui s'était établit entre eux, n'avait pas tenté de se dégager, attendant que Taishi devienne enfin raisonnable et renonce à ce qu'il avait enclenché en embrassant Kai, dans un effort complètement vain puisque le blond était résolu à ne pas laisser les idéaux de rédemption de son ami l'emporter cette fois.  
Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée que ça, d'être amoureux de toi. Jusque là, ça a même réussi à me rendre heureux. Il mourrait d'envie de le convaincre – de le débarrasser de cette barrière qui l'empêchait de l'embrasser encore.  
Il avait vu dans son regard – ces signes qui indiquaient que, presque involontairement, Kai avait éprouvé quelque chose pour lui – et Miwa défit l'étreinte de leurs doigts, mais, dans le même élan, attrapa son poignet, baissa la tête, et amena la main de son ami jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un chaste baisemain.  
Et effectivement, comme il l'avait prévu, pendant une – minuscule seconde – la main de Kai Toshiki trembla.  
S'il en croyait ses mots, il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux  
Il rendit sa liberté à son ami – et lui offrit un sourire probablement trop satisfait qui se heurta à la mine contrariée de Kai – celui poussa un soupir en évitant de croiser ses yeux, mai je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir, tu sais, Toshiki.  
\- Donc tu t'infliges ça pour moi ? Demanda Miwa d'une fois chantante. Contré ta volonté ? Et tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte de combien je n'ai pas, mais alors, pas du tout envie de passer du temps avec toi ?  
Il savait bien qu'il en faisait trop. Pour l'exaspérer. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de pousser le brun à bout quand il se comportait ainsi, excessivement précautionneux, morose, et terne. Lui savait comment rallumer les flamme rouges du joueur.  
Il suffisait de lui présenter un danger suffisamment tentant.  
\- Arrête de te mentir, Kai, conclut-il défiant.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre – l'intéressé l'attira à lui par le col de sa veste et le fit taire de la manière la plus efficace, en emprisonnant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Miwa avait à peine le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air que Toshiki ramenait son visage contre le sien, et il n'avait plus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit parce qu'il était occuper à ressentir – les doigts de son ami qui s'étaient déplacé dans son cou et qui le maintenaient dans cette proximité haletante, la chaleur de cet échange, et par moment les yeux verts de Kai se rouvraient à demi et ces regards là ne disaient rien d'autre que son abandon, ses flammes, et leurs nez s'entrechoquaient, Miwa avait besoin de s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre le fil, le rythme fort de Toshiki, mais c'était une forme d'étourdissement agréable qui dura – jusqu'à ce que le brun le relâche, et que, subissant le contrecoup de son vertige, Miwa se retrouve contre le mur à reprendre ses esprits.  
Le sourire de Kai à ce instant avait tout d'un sourire mauvais – abruti, pensa-t-il, pour la forme. Il avait recroisé ses bras et semblait un peu fatigué – surtout, remarqua Miwa, il avait retrouvé son aura de confiance imposante – satisfait, probablement de lui avoir prouvé qu'il avait la maîtrise de la situation. Le blond, lui, avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux, des feux d'artifices dans le cœur.  
Embrasser Kai Toshiki était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Cette soirée était encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu rêver dans ses rêves le plus fous.  
Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de vivre –ces moments de pure euphorie.

Le brun, lui, par contre, ne semblait pas impressionné plus que cela par ce qui venait de se passer – il regardait sa montre.  
\- Tu as loupé ton bus, déclara-t-il laconiquement. Tu vas devoir marcher jusqu'à chez toi..  
Miwa le regardait – sa déception se lisait sur tous ses traits – quoi, tu m'abandonnes maintenant ?Il était aussi occupé, en parallèle, à essayer de se redonner une contenance, lui dont l'apparence avait été plus que mise à mal par leurs échanges. Sa veste – enfin, celle de Kai - était froissée, ses cheveux déjà coiffés dans un désordre artistiques en temps normaux commençaient à tomber devant ses yeux (il tentait de les dégager en soufflant devant lui mais cela contribuait juste à lui donner l'air encore plus idiot). La perspective de marcher seul jusqu'à sa maison – qui avait deux défauts, celui d'être située à l'autre bout de la ville, et celui d'héberger sa mère qui allait le bombarder de questions dès qu'il passerait la porte – ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout.  
\- Tu vas me laisser rentrer seul à pieds à cette heure ? Moi ? Un imbécile fini ? Tenta Miwa pour attendrir le cœur de l'impitoyable Toshiki.  
Il espérait qu'il allait au moins lui proposer de l'accompagner – l'idée de parcourir plusieurs kilomètres avec lui l'enchantait.  
\- Non, je vais t'appeler un taxi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. 

 

Le blond alla directement se coucher une fois chez lui – sa tête pleine de rêves s'écrasa sur l'oreiller et il se laissa aller au sommeil. Sa mère n'avait rien dit en le voyant rentrer à 5h du matin, prétendant s'être assoupie sur le canapé du salon en l'attendant – elle patienta quelques minutes avant de monter dans sa chambre pour le border – son fils s'était endormi tout habillé, la veste de Kai sur les épaules – il avait juste pris le temps de disposer son portable à côté de son oreiller.

 

9h45, Olivier Gaillard

12h10, Toshiki

 

Miwa décida d'ignorer l'université lorsque son réveil sonna à 8h, mais les sms insistant finirent par le tirer de son sommeil. Ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler depuis longtemps – il était seul dans leur grande maison, et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Il se sentait encore épuisé de la veille, réalisa-t-il en buvant – exceptionnellement – une grande tasse de café. L'horloge indiquait qu'il lui restait une heure et demi pour rejoindre Kai à l'aéroport, s'il en avait envie – le trajet prendrait quarante minutes, ce qui lui donnait le temps pour prendre une douche, se changer – ah, il allait devoir rendre cette veste – et se préparer mentalement pour ce que Kai avait bien prévu de lui dire. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson – il ne se sentait pas plus éveillé qu'auparavant et son estomac était toujours vide, mais il voulait sortir de cette maison le plus rapidement possible ; soudainement, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, étouffé par le vide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé sécher les cours – c'était l'affaire de Toshiki, pas la sienne – et encore moins pour des raisons sentimentales.  
D'un autre côté, avant la veille, il n'avait jamais eu de vie sentimentale non plus. Ses réminiscences de leur soirée au restaurant étaient chaotiques – bien sûr, leurs baisers, il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il y avait eu de multiples baisers, occupaient une place cruciale, centrale, et chaque détail insignifiant dont il se rappelait lui arrachait de nouveaux sourires, mais c'était le reste qui faisait vraiment battre son cœur – les signes, discrets et certains, qu'il avait relevé chez Kai. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour leurs derniers instants ensemble. La possibilité que le brun nie tout en bloc – l'avoir embrassé, s'être occupé de lui, s'être intéressé à ses sentiments – subsistait. Miwa rassembla ses affaires, referma la porte à clef, et parti pour l'aéroport.  
Il respira une grande bouffée d'air et – ah, il sentait son sourire revenir, moins fuyant, s'accrocher à son visage. C'était justement parce que tout risquait encore de se passer mal qu'il n'était que plus heureux – stupidement ravi – de s'imaginer des scénarios ou tout se passait bien. Ou Kai lui promettait – en grommelant, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il faisait ses promesses, à reculons – de revenir le voir dès qu'il le pourrait. Ou, encore, le brun l'embrassait – il ne pouvait pas s'admettre à quel point il avait envie d'être embrassé par Kai sans éprouver un peu d'embarras – devant Gaillard et les autres voyageurs hagards avant de traverser les quais d'embarquements.  
Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'abandonner à ces rêveries.  
Premièrement, parce que Kai s'était avéré plus qu'imprévisible ces dernières semaines et que même leur merveilleuse soirée de la veille illustrait ce principe – comme quoi, mieux les choses se passaient avec le brun, moins elles avaient été prévues.  
Deuxièmement, à cause des autres signes – ceux qui indiquaient que Toshiki ne s'était pas tout a fait livré à lui. Son attitude coupable. Cet ordre, absurde, qui contredisait tous ses actes, je veux que tu renonces. Il reconnaissait cette … cette façon que son ami de provoquer volontairement des événements qui allaient le faire souffrir au nom du bien des autres. Il se méfiait de l'idée que son ami se faisait du bien des autres – car pendant de long mois, cette expression, dans la bouche de Toshiki, impliquaient sa disparition. Kai était quelqu'un d'extrême – extrêmement passionné.  
Extrêmement destructeur.  
Enfin, Miwa était incapable de laisser son imagination débordante le distraire - parce qu'il s'était levé avec un mauvais pressentiment, et effectivement, une foi à l'aéroport, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver Toshiki et Olivier en pleine dispute.  
Le français était debout à côté de ses valises, en train de piétiner sur place de frustration – il continuait à secouer des bras dans le vide, crispé face à un Kai stoïque qui l'écoutait les mains dans les poches. Miwa se rapprocha assez prêt pour pouvoir entendre – de toute façon, ces deux-là n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entouraient – Olivier hurlait dans les oreilles de son colocataire avec un naturel assez désarmant, et celui-ci ne sourcillait pas. Le blond comprit enfin le problème.  
Kai, ou sont tes valises ?  
\- On devait rentrer aujourd'hui ! Cracha le français. Il ne reste que deux qualifiers avant le début du championnat. Tu n'es pas qualifié, Kai ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit l'intéressé en évitant les yeux fâchés d'Olivier Gaillard.  
Miwa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – se retrouver l'objet des colères du français équivalaient à se tenir au milieu d'une tornade. Aichi seul était capable de le calmer – sans son partenaire, Olivier se transformait progressivement en une version de lui-même incroyablement rigide que le moindre propos déplacé le mettait dans une rage incommensurable – et il parlait avec les dents serrés sans même plus s'en rendre compte.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des nationales, abruti. Ils ont tous étudié ton deck. Ce n'est pas le circuit lycéen ! Personne ne sponsorisera un perdant. Pense à ton avenir !  
\- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai fais une rechute. Je suis alité, mon pronostic vital est engagé, et j'ai besoin de soins intensifs, contesta Toshiki avec un semblant de sourire dessiné aux commissures des lèvres.  
\- Kai Toshiki !  
Le problème d'Olivier Gaillard – c'était que sa colère, aussi puissante, brûlante, et foudroyante qu'elle pouvait être, ne suffisait pas à percer le mur, non, la muraille d'indifférence que lui opposait le joueur de Kagero. Le français avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser – ou de gifler Kai, son poing était déjà serré, mais il préféra la solution non-violente. Miwa l'observa calmement relâcher ses doigts crispés, inspirer, expirer, les yeux à demi-clos – le blond s'efforçait de ne pas rire même si les difficultés d'Olivier à gérer Toshiki étaient pour lui, le vétéran, absolument hilarantes, surtout qu'un regard en direction de son insupportable colocataire suffit à ruiner les efforts du français.  
\- Ahh... Fais ce que tu veux ! Moi j'ai un avion à prendre !  
Gaillard attrapa ses valises et se dirigea, furieux, vers le quai d'embarquement sans se retourner. Il marchait d'une manière ridiculement affectée, affichant au monde une fausse décontraction (Miwa pouvait presque l'entendre répéter sous sa tête je m'en fous, je m'en fous, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, il va revenir vers moi en pleurant, non pas que je m'en soucie d'ailleurs). Son élégance naturelle l'aidait à simuler – seulement, tout ce que Taishi voyait, c'était une personne qui allait devoir souscrire pour une deuxième session d'aide à la gestion de la colère en rentrant en France.  
Ce ne fut que quand le français eut totalement disparu de l'autre côté de l'aéroport, celui réservé aux voyageurs, que Miwa réalisa. Kai n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre – il consultait désormais son portable, insensible à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'était pas en train de repartir pour la France avec Olivier.

Il se tenait simplement là, comme s'il attendait autre chose.  
Ce ne fut que quand le français eut totalement disparu de l'autre côté de l'aéroport, celui réservé aux voyageurs, que Miwa réalisa. Kai n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre – il consultait désormais son portable, insensible à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'était pas en train de repartir pour la France avec Olivier.  
Il se tenait simplement là, comme s'il attendait autre chose – et son visage ne s'anima à nouveau que quand il remarqua Miwa – ou plutôt, le surpris dans la position qu'il assumait depuis qu'il était arrivé, celui d'un voyeur discret. Ah. Je commence bien. Kai s'avança jusqu'à lui – il n'était pas perturbé par ce qui s'était passé, mais soupirait quand même visiblement agacé – mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'interposait dans ses plans.  
En vrai, il était presque mal à l'aise de constater que toute son attention était sur lui – est-ce que tu as donné à Olivier Gaillard une raison de vouloir me tuer ? - ironisa-t-il intérieurement.  
\- Tu as dormi ? Lui demanda Kai pour qui les notions de politesse et de tact étaient visiblement des concepts exotiques.  
\- Dis tout de suite que j'ai mauvaise mine, plaisanta Miwa.  
\- Tu as une mine atroce, surenchérit à la place Toshiki d'un ton morne.  
Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire – mais le rire fut vite remplacé par une lourde minute de silence, pendant laquelle le brun sembla se rappeller de quelque chose et sorti de son sac – le sweatshirt que Miwa avait oublié au restaurant la veille et lui tendit sans la moindre explication. Toute cette situation respirait le malaise et – Kai non plus n'avait pas bonne mine. La nuit avait creusés des cernes sous ses yeux qui eux-même étaient un peu éteints, il soupirait sans plus s'en rendre compte - et Miwa qui avait faim, soif, sommeil, et n'avait rien compris à l'altercation de ses amis ne trouvait rien à dire.  
Il avait une question à lui poser – est-ce que tu as fait ça pour moi ? - mais elle lui paraissait ridicule, comme toutes les autres idées qui traversaient son esprit – Kai n'était pas le genre de personne qui laissaient les autres le prendre dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral – mais Miwa, enfin, décida de commencer par le début.  
La patience venait toujours a bout de Toshiki. Il n'avait qu'à remonter doucement le fil du labyrinthe de ses pensées et il trouverait ce qui le tracassait.  
Il trouvait ce qui l'empêchait de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour.  
\- Je vous ai entendu, avoua-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Dis, tu crois que le petit-déjeuner de la mère d'Aichi lui est passé en travers de la gorge ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Olivier a tort. Je vais gagner le dernier qualifiers. Si j'échoue, de toute façon, c'est que je n'ai pas le niveau pour le circuit européen.  
Kai avait réagi au quart de tour, piqué au vif – étrangement défensif. Il était déjà tourné en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport – tu n'as vraiment rien à faire de ton colocataire, hein ? - parce qu'intérieurement, il était déjà passé à autre chose.  
Tu pourrais me parler de ton idée – puisque de toute évidence, je suis déjà inclus dedans.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient d'aller gagner le prochain alors ? Puisque ça t'est totalement indifférent, répliqua Miwa avec une – légère, légère flamme dans le regard.  
La faille des explications de son amie était si évidente – mais il respirait son déni avec plaisir, Kai qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il désirait quelque chose était quelque chose d'irrésistible, sa résistance obstinée une émanation de cette personne – obtue et déterminée – dont il était fou amoureux.  
Toshiki prit longtemps à lui répondre – mais lorsqu'il se décida à le faire, la couleur de ses yeux avait changé d'une nuance terne à – à un vert ardent.  
\- Toi, déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Ça a le mérite d'être direct, répliqua Miwa.  
Il s'approcha du visage de Kai – passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, il ne s'était jamais imaginé être à ce point impatient de revivre cette proximité, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche – pour lui demander en le regardant droit dans les yeux ;  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec moi, puisque je te pose autant de problèmes ? 

Il regrette sa question, quand trente minutes plus tard, Toshiki et lui descendent du bus – pour une fois qu'il lui épargnait le taxi – et qu'après s'être laissé entraîné dans plusieurs ruelles, il découvre enfin l'endroit que Kai désirait lui montrer. Un espace entre deux immeubles ou se trouve...  
\- Un banc ? Sérieusement ? S'exclame Miwa, mi-outré, mi-amusé.  
Le visage de Kai est fermé comme une porte de prison.  
Leur trajet s'était avéré particulièrement monotone – les avances de Miwa n'atteignaient pas Kai, qui était visiblement troublé, et le blond n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le regarder, vaciller d'une émotion à l'autre. Parfois, ses traits étaient complètement vides, comme drainés de toute émotions, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps – une expression de pure absence, de mort, le regard d'un leader fatigué. C'était celle qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qui était pleine de ces mauvais souvenirs, il avait connu, bien sûr, un Kai Toshiki morne et dépossédé de sa flamme – mais le plus dur à supporter avait été de voir ce visage osciller dans autre chose quand son ami, brièvement, le regardait.  
Avec une ineffable douceur.  
Une faiblesse que le brun ne parvenait pas accepter.  
\- C'est sur ce banc là qu'on traînait, grommela Toshiki lourdement.  
C'était donc ça.  
Miwa eut envie de le gifler.  
Il osait inviter à nouveau ce passé de reverse entre eux – malgré tous ses efforts. Passe à autre chose, Toshiki ! hurlait une partie de son âme. Je suis là ! Je suis là quand même.  
Peu importe si tu me fais du mal. Il est un peu trop tard pour ça. Il n'en fit rien – parce qu'il connaissait Kai par cœur et qu'il savait de quoi il était tombé amoureux chez lui. De sa force, d'abord – Toshiki était un leader né, une personne qui entraînait les autres comme un ouragan. De ses efforts, ensuite – ses idéaux magnifiques qui résonnaient avec son propre besoin de croire en ses amis, passionnément. Mais tout ça n'avait pas été suffisamment – il n'était pas tombé totalement amoureux de Kai Toshiki avant de tomber amoureux de ses difficultés. De cette personne qu'il avait longtemps idéalisé, idolâtrer, le meilleur, et qui faisait pourtant tellement d'erreurs.  
\- C'est une reconstitution ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire, faisant semblant de ne pas être contrarié.  
Il ne pouvait qu'opposer son bonheur insolent à la gravité sourde de Toshiki. Celui-ci ne répondit pas – à la place, il se contenta de s’asseoir sur ce banc insignifiant – Miwa était presque impressionné par la précision de sa mémoire, ce banc n'avait rien de spécifique, si ce n'était le temps qu'il y avaient passé ensemble – en silence.  
Ah, il était fatigué – frustré. Comparé à la veille, cette sortie n'était pas sortie de ses rêves – c'était un brusque retour à la réalité qui, néanmoins, ne perturbait pas sa résolution. Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas toujours idéales – dans sa vie, en amour, au quotidien. Il fallait laisser du temps au temps.  
Sans demander sa permission, il s'assit sur les genoux de Toshiki.  
\- J'ai réfléchi, déclara celui-ci.  
Tu devrais arrêter, ironisa Miwa en pensée. Ca te donnera plus de temps pour penser à moi.  
\- J'ai toujours l'intention de te dissuader de sortir avec moi.  
Ses yeux verts étaient orientés vers l'horizon – détournés de son ami. Il ressemblait de plus à Kai Reverse.  
Miwa était – contrarié, fatigué – parce qu'il comprenait.  
Il comprenait la logique de Kai Toshiki. Qui avait annulé son onéreux retour en France parce qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le Japon avant d'avoir fait la chose juste. Qui était prêt à le blesser – pour lui épargner une souffrance bien plus grande s'il s'autorisait à l'aimer. Il avait sûrement, froidement, peser le pour et le contre – et la balance lui avait indiqué que ses pêchés étaient trop grands et qu'il ne méritait pas Miwa.  
Ou quelque chose comme ça – d'aussi stupide.  
C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux. Le forcer à nouveau dans le rôle de Miwa Reverse. Malheureusement, après ce que tu m'as montré hier...  
Je ne pourrais plus jamais renoncer à toi.  
Kai avait traversé la frontière qui séparait le bien et le mal, à une époque, pour être le plus fort – parce que la vie de son ami s'était désagrégée, dissoute, en cette fine poussière toxique et que c'était ce désir ardent qui était resté, auquel il s'était accroché au point de presque, presque détruire le monde. Miwa, mal installé sur ses genoux, se demandait s'il pouvait assumer d'être amoureux de Kai, la personne qui avait presque ruiné tout ce que l'univers avait de plus beau, de plus précieux, pour son profit personnel. Il avait vu que Toshiki était capable, par moment, d'oublier – d'oublier ses résolutions de pénitences. D'arrêter de poignarder son propre cœur, quand Miwa arrivait à distraire celui-ci assez longtemps. Il voulait le dissuader ? Très bien. Ils pouvaient jouer à deux à ce jeu.  
Et il ne supportait pas de voir ses yeux tristes.  
\- Kai. Hé, Kai, commença-t-il avec une voix joviale.  
C'était à lui-même que son ami se faisait le plus de mal. Toute cette mise en scène n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour Miwa qui n'avait – qui n'avait pas vécu quoi que ce soit sur ce banc. Kai, par contre, faisait preuve d'un certain courage. Le blond aurait presque pu être fier de lui – il y avait un temps ou il ne prenait pas autant de précautions avant d'imposer ses désirs au gens.  
Cela devait être dur, pour lui, de trouver un équilibre. Entre ce qu'il voulait des autres – ce qu'il pensait que les autres espéraient de lui – et ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à l'horizon ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en laissant sa main monter jusqu'au visage de Kai et caresser sa joue.  
Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il est prêt à supporter... un insupportable romantique... pensa-t-il soudainement. Il descendit sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine de Kai. Certaines personnes se seraient peut-être attendu à trouver un cœur de pierre chez le brun mais – son cœur battait, doucement.  
Miwa était épuisé.  
Mais il se sentait bien, là. Il était patient. Incroyablement patient. Mais rapidement, Toshiki quitta sa posture pour lui faire face – attrapa ses doigts, les entrelaça dans les siens – et lui répondit  
d'un ton qui lui coupa le souffle (et tout était contenu dans cette réponse, tout son renoncement, sa résistance qui tombait) ;  
\- Rien.  
Et sans plus attendre, sans plus réfléchir, Kai l'embrassa – et c'était spécial parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait sans que Miwa n'ait eu à lui demander, la première fois que ses baisers n'étaient pas une réponse - leur position était inconfortable et le blond bascula presque sous l'impulsion, Toshiki le retint d'un geste vif, et bientôt leurs mains devinrent un entremêlent chaotique. Il finit tout de même par tomber des genoux de Kai – il était un peu trop passionné et trop fatigué, semblait-il - et celui-ci, gracieusement, l'aida à se relever.  
Il avait un sourire moqueur mais – enfin, ses yeux étaient revenu à la normale.  
Kai ne regardait plus vers le passé.  
Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il, exaspéré.  
Miwa lui sourit.  
\- Ca va mais … j'irais mieux si... on allait manger une glace... Je meurs de faim, ose-t-il, et Kai réagit en soupirant mais ses yeux brillent.  
Il n'a pas besoin d'évoquer ce qui vient de se passer (parfois le silence de Miwa suffisait parce qu'il voulait tout dire – continuer comme si de rien suffisait - Kai savait qu'il savait)  
Le brun hoche la tête et ils quittent ce banc – ils marchent ensemble jusqu'au glacier. Les couleurs vives, l'atmosphère, sont bien différentes du lieu que Toshiki avait choisi pour leur rendez-vous. Et c'était mieux – Kai a repris cette attitude confiante de leur repas au restaurant.  
Ils passent l'après-midi ensemble dans ce petit café – Miwa commande deux fois de la glace, parce que Toshiki l'y oblige en entendant son ventre gargouiller, et ils jouent au carte sous le regard curieux d'autres personnes qui reconnaissaient le joueur célèbre. C'est une sortie ordinaire – tous deux fatigués, ils peinent à entretenir la conversation mais, avant de laisser Taishi à son arrête de bus, son ami lui dit « à demain ». Et son cœur manque un battement. Demain ?  
Il ne pensait pas que Kai pouvait s'acharner pour lui.  
Pourtant lendemain, le brun vient le chercher devant l'université et c'est ainsi qui le blond comprend la force de la résolution de Toshiki – il lui donne son accord en silence pour l'emmener jusqu'au bout du monde ; pour lui rendre ses souvenirs (et les remplacer par de biens meilleurs moments) afin de les remettre enfin sur un pieds d'égalité parfait – et surtout, pour que Kai Toshiki, têtu et procédurier, arrive enfin à baisser la garde.  
Il ne dit pas qu'il l'aime.  
Mais il ne dit plus qu'il devrait renoncer.  
Leur jeu dure deux semaines. Chaque jour, à la sortie des cours, Kai l'attend pour lui montrer un nouvel endroit. Ils explorent ensemble les recoins sombres de la ville, prennent le train le weekend vers des villes voisines, jouent aux cartes. Toshiki le guide pour reproduire les situations qu'il avait oublié. Souvent, ils répètent les même gestes. Miwa embrasse Kai, Kai embrasse Miwa, oubliant complètement la raison de leurs errances, incapable de respecter le scénarios qu'ils avaient écrit ensemble en étant reverse – le prétexte de cette prolongation de vacances exceptionnelle, et le blond observe comment les barrières de son plus vieil ami, doucement, tombent.  
Il remarque des changements progressifs – maintenant, lorsque la portière du taxi s'ouvre, la voix de Kai lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée. Plusieurs soirs d'affilé, il accepte de venir dîner à la maison avec sa famille, et tout se passe bien – au bout de la troisième fois, ses parents sont complètement sous la charme de Toshiki et il arrive même à survivre à l'épreuve des albums photos, ceux que sa mère ne sort que pour les grandes occasions. Kai se moque un peu de sa tête sur ses photos d'anniversaire – et il fait semblant de s'offusquer,hé, je n'ai pas choisi de naître le premier avril – mais la soirée se finit dans les sourires, et Taishi sent son cœur, sous sa poitrine, rayonner comme un soleil. Chaque journée est une nouvelle aventure. Chaque matin est rempli par d'excitation et de joie. Toshiki le tient informé de leurs plans par sms mais – un dialogue qui s'intégrait au cour de leur conversation journalière qui ne cessait jamais, Taishi désormais incapable de se retenir de faire part de toutes ses petites observations à son meilleur ami – et celui-ci se montrait étrangement récéptif. Il lui faisait part de toutes ses pensées, les plus infimes, pour profiter du plaisir d'être écouté par – par Kai Toshiki, qui d'une façon si particulière, captait ses mots, et Taishi trouvait qu'à force profiter de l'attention de son être le plus cher cela était devenu comme une seconde respiration, il inspirait, lui expirait, et il avait l'illusion qu'ils vivaient ensemble – pour un instant – un mécanisme essentiel. Il avait besoin d'entendre l'écho de ses pensées dans les phrases de Kai.  
De sentir le lien qui se tissait à la lueur des étoiles et se fortifiait dans les rayons des jours.

 

 

Kai n'avait jamais été aussi loquace – même en personne, mais il continuait à répondre à toutes les questions de Miwa, allant jusqu'à étayer ses propos de liens internet ou de photos.

 

 

Il se demandait si Kai prenait du plaisir à documenter sa vie ainsi, pour lui – Taishi sauvegardait les photos, pour ne rien oublier et – parce que le temps passait vite, plus dense que des années, non – des années lumières, et l'illusion trompeuse de partager un morceau d'infinie – que faisait-il avant de passer tout son temps libre avec Kai ? - ne suffisait pas à effacer le fantôme de la date butoire.  
Le dernier jour, Toshiki l'emmène à la plage.  
Ils ne prennent pas le taxi – combien d'argent a-t-il dépensé pour leurs excursions ? - le brun vient le chercher en moto, et ils roulent pendant une longue demie-heure, Taishi serrant fermement le corps de Toshiki contre lui, partiellement parce qu'il n'a jamais été très rassuré par les motos, et de l'autre, parce que la sensation était plus que plaisante. La poitrine de Kai se soulève à intervalle régulier. Il compte les battements de son cœur en silence et les accorde au sien – et le sourire de Miwa est fin, léger, mais peu importe puisque Kai ne peut pas le voir, seulement l'imaginer.  
Et il était presque sûr que le brun pouvait l'imaginer juste.  
Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir vivre cette proximité – cette confiance entre eux. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une demie-heure et, encore sur la moto, retirèrent leurs casque. Toshiki se tourna vers lui. Le vent qui venait de la mer soufflait dans ses cheveux. Le ciel bleu sans nuage rendait le vert des yeux de son ami encore plus étincelant et, surtout, Taishi aurait pu perdre une éternité – pour pouvoir vivre chaque seconde de cette joie discrète qui émanait de Kai. Mais il aurait presque rêvé être à la place de son ami pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui, exactement, chez lui, le rendait si heureux.  
Il souriait jusqu'aux yeux – de cette situation étrange ou Toshiki le malpoli s'autorisait à le fixer ainsi, longtemps, comme une œuvre d'art, lui qui se réprimait si souvent et était passé expert à communiquer par regards brefs et cryptiques.  
Miwa regardait Kai le regarder.  
\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Finit par demander le blond, amusé.  
Embrasse-moi, pensa Taishi.  
\- Non, rien, répondit Toshiki avec un air moqueur, décevant ses attentes, en descendant de la moto.  
Bien sur.  
Il avait fini par comprendre que son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de parfaitement innocent - il prenait un plaisir certain dans la frustration des autres. Au début, Toshiki s'était retenu – ils avaient du réapprendre comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre.  
Le fantôme du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en étant reverse planaient au dessus d'eux ; et Taishi comprenait ses peurs. Lui-même avait du s'adapter et changer quelques très, très vieilles habitudes et s'affirmer pour aider Toshiki à comprendre qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête.  
Qu'il n'était pas cette personne désespérée pour la moindre once de son attention, et le brun avait fini par comprendre. Miwa appréciait le changement – appréciait de voir cette face de Kai qu'il adorait aussi. Cet homme qui aimait la confrontation. Parce qu'il pouvait aussi s'amuser à le faire céder. Et alors qu'une nouvelle forme de confiance s'étaient installé entre eux, et ces échanges ou brusquement le brun jouait des pensées de Miwa qu'il commençait à savoir lire comme un lire ouvert pour lui refuser précisément ce qu'il voulait n'étaient qu'un jeu.  
Il lui donnait en général plus tard – quand le blond avait oublié ses propres fantasmes et que Toshiki, en bon prince, les ramenait à sa mémoire, généralement en mieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait à la plage ? Demanda Miwa en s'appuyant sur l'avant de la moto.  
Son ami l'avait pris de court en lui proposant cette excursion. En général, Kai lui donnait un semblant de contexte – ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble par le passé dans les lieux, ce qu'il pourrait y faire désormais – mais il avait fait un effort pour conserver le mystère pour leur dernier jouer.  
Peut-être que tu aimes me voir réfléchir, hum.  
Il ne pouvait pas se figurer Kai reverse en maillot de bain. Lui-même avait du mal à se montrer à la plage – il prenait sur lui parce que montrer sa gêne empirait toujours les choses, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Miwa reverse aurait eu une soudaine poussée de confiance de ce côté là.  
\- J'aime bien regarder l'océan, répondit son compagnon, parfaitement sérieux, avançant de quelques pas pour mieux profiter de la vue.  
Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, avant de se reprendre et de sourire à son ami. De toute les choses qu'il y avait à faire ici – il avait repéré un vendeur de glace, des enfants jouant avec des cerfs-volants, et quelques personnes en train de lire – Toshiki choisissait de regarder. Aucun autre activité n'aurait pu retenir son attention.  
Et, assis sur le siège de la moto, il comprenait très bien le plaisir qu'avait pu prendre Miwa reverse dans ces excursions à la plage.  
De là ou il était, il pouvait également profiter d'une certaine vue – celle de Kai Toshiki baigné par le soleil, calme, immobile comme une statue. Le seul spectacle dont je ne me lasserais jamais.  
Celui que son ami avait choisi pour leur sortie finale– est-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Se demandait Taishi. Cette image pure de l'homme de ses rêves sur un fond bleu horizon.  
Aussi insensible à son environnement qu'il pouvait l'être, Miwa n'arrivait pas à croire que son compagnon ne puisse pas se rendre compte qu'il avait choisi un décor romantique pour cette ultime excursion. Que tous ses fans dévoués auraient payé pour cette promenade à moto serrés contre Kai. Si il avait du parier sur la personne à qui Toshiki aurait offert ce privilège, Miwa aurait choisi Aichi. Qu'il pouvait pourtant concevoir qu'ils soient là ensemble – parce que Taishi avait surpassé Aichi, et surpassé Ren, progressivement.  
Il savait leurs passés communs – parfois, Taishi se forçait à dire quelque chose de particulièrement gentil et vrai sans que Kai ne lui ai donné de raison pour le faire, parce qu'il savait que Ren avait toujours fais l'inverse, invoqué les défauts du brun dans la conversation pour des raisons futiles – et ce pourquoi il pouvait leur en être reconnaissant – Aichi Sendou méritait chaque seconde de romantisme dégoulinant que lui pourvoyaient Olivier Gaillard, ne serait-ce que pour avoir appris à Kai Toshiki la définition du mot soulmate – mais il pouvait avec confiance affirmer qu'il apportait quelque chose d'autre de nouveau au brun. D'inédit. De moins douloureux.  
\- Hey, Kai, dit-il en descendant de la moto à son tour pour se placer à côté de lui.  
Il passe sa main le long de la joue de son – compagnon, ami, il n'avait plus de mot pour le décrire, avant d'enlever sa main, nerveusement. Toshiki le regardait avec attention. Taishi prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de rassembler son courage. Je ne pensais pas que tu me regarderais comme ça un jour.  
C'est maintenant ou jamais, hein ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?  
C'était une question qui lui ressemblait. Incertaine, officielle – démodée, presque. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de lui demander, doutant du fait qu'il serait capable d'entendre un non –Miwa avait franchi le point de non-retour – mais au final, l'espoir, son optimisme l'avait emporté. Il attendait que Toshiki lui dise oui à demi-mots, comme il en avait l'habitude (je sors déjà tous les jours avec toi, idiot – tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse) mais à la place, son compagnon lui demanda avec sérieux ;  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ?  
Typique de quelqu'un qui a toujours peur de faire du mal aux autres. De son besoin de contrôler – d'agir pour son « propre bien ». Idiot comme il était, Toshiki réfrenait son égoïsme. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as déjà presque donné ta réponse avec cette phrase.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à transformer tes inquiétudes en « oui » - et il répondit avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Je m’achèterais une tenue de soirée pour que tu puisses me sortir plus souvent... je changerais mon statut facebook, aussi. J'écrirais sûrement quelque chose dans mon journal intime, aussi.  
Kai haussa les sourcils. La sincérité extrême de Miwa – il la connaissait, et pourtant, elle était une éternelle surprise. La simplicité de ses désirs aussi, tempérés, modestes, qui contrastait avec ceux de Toshiki, qui avait soif d'extrême – qui voulait tout.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je t’emmènerais en France. Je t'enlèverais, précise-t-il sans une seconde de réflexion.  
Sa voix était pleine de regret – c'était impossible, semblait-il dire. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, gâcher ta vie, et t'imposer mes envies égoïstes. Miwa se força à sourire encore plus fort pour – pour lui lancer un défi.  
Parfois, être épris de Kai Toshiki signifiait aussi pouvoir lire toutes les pensées amères qui se renfermaient sous ses yeux verts.  
Parfois, être épris de Kai Toshiki signifiait prendre des risques inconsidérés pour – pour balayer toutes ces pensées d'un seul geste.  
S'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de lui dire, alors il allait lui dire du fond du cœur. Avec les mots les plus directs qu'il connaissait. Une vérité qui habitait son âme – une évidence qu'il criait en filigrane dans ses actes mais – il avait en face de lui le pire des imbéciles.  
Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sortir avec lui – Miwa pouvait se passer de ça – il s'agissait de lui faire accepter quelque chose, qui, il le savait bien, ne lui effleurait jamais l'esprit.  
De lui rappeller des mots qu'il n'avait jamais du entendre – de la bouche de ses parents, de sa famille d'adoption, de ses amis.  
Une phrase inédite.  
\- Je t'aime, Kai. J'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi.  
Le silence dura moins d'une minute – respectueusement, ils se taisaient, pour laisser aux mots le temps de couler, de s'enfoncer dans le cœur le Kai, et lorsque leur sens toucha le fond, les yeux du stoïque jeune homme se mouillèrent, et ses traits avaient presque du mal à se tordre dans une position qui leur permettait véritablement de pleurer, parce que Kai Toshiki ne pleurait jamais – trop blasé de tout ce qui l'entourait, pragmatique, impossible à surprendre. Kai Toshiki qui avait tout vu – ses parents l'abandonner, son meilleur ami succomber aux ténèbres, son plus grand espoir terni, et, aussi, la presque-fin-du-monde – et qui s'était convaincu tout seul de ne plus vraiment avoir d'émotions en réserve, seulement des vestiges édulcorés de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver à ces moments essentiels de sa vie, sentait son cœur soulevé, et il avait peu mal de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi violent. Rien ne l'avait préparé à être aimé inconditionnellement.  
Le brun l'enferma Miwa dans ses bras, fermement, ses ongles enfoncés dans son sweatshirt – et le blond, de bonne grâce, se laissa aller, reposa son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il l'entendait sangloter derrière lui, péniblement.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, articula Toshiki, et il entendait le bonheur de sa voix usée, essoufflée par les larmes.  
Et Miwa sentit – avec surprise - ses propres yeux se mouiller, faire couler, absurdes, le long de ses joues, des gouttes d'eau pleine d'allégresses, jusqu'au commissures de son sourire. Il se mordit les lèvres – c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait de joie, et Kai, en le remarquant, passa essuyer doucement son visage du revers de la main. Ils étaient deux idiots en larmes. Des idiots en larmes qui s'aimaient – et Toshiki fut le premier à rire, rejoint par Taishi, épuisé mais ravi d'être tant, oh, tant heureux aujourd'hui.  
Le dernier baiser fût le plus calme, comme la mer qui s'écoulait derrière eux, par-delà l'infini.

 

23 Juin 2016  
10h30  
France

 

\- Tu entres par cette porte là.  
Un mois avait passé – et Kai Toshiki avait, évidemment, remporté le round de qualification, et les seize autres qui avaient suivi, jusqu'à arriver à ce jour – celui de la finale européenne à Paris. Tous les tickets pour cet événement s'étaient vendu en une heure ; la confrontation finale promettait d'être éblouissante si on en jugeait des deux joueurs qui s'étaient hissés au sommet cette année. Ce matin-là, en allant chercher son petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme avait eu la surprise – désagréable – de voir son portrait en première page de certains journaux. On était venu le chercher en limousine et le reste du temps qu'il avait passé éveillé depuis avait été accaparé par les préparatifs – on avait accroché un micro sur sa veste, des français tous plus interchangeables les uns que les autres lui avaient répétés des consignes qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, son adversaire et lui avaient testé le matériel du stade qui projetait les hologrammes de leurs units à taille réelle (il devait admettre que voir ses énormes dragons dans cette simulation plus vrai que nature l'excitait un peu) et, une heure environ avant le début du match, une assistante était venu lui dire que son invité était bien arrivé en France sans encombre et qu'un taxi s'occupait de l'acheminer jusqu'au stade à temps.  
Et depuis, tout son énervement, son agacement avait progressivement diminué. On ne l'autorisait pas à garder son portable sur lui – alors il s'imaginait en silence les phrases qu'il ne pouvait pas lire. Il en voulait un peu au championnat européen de le priver des premières réactions à la France de... son esprit avait un peu de mal à penser ce mot -mais c'était de sa propre faute, après tout, pour avoir tant tarder à acheter son billet, pour avoir hésité avant de l'inviter – et s'il n'avait plus envie de venir ? - mais l'objet de son affection avait accepté avec bonheur et, après ce match, il allait enfin le rejoindre. Être ensemble. A nouveau.  
La voix du commentateur résonnait jusque dans les couloirs ou il attendait. Vingt minutes.  
Je peux tout à fait me débarrasser de cette formalité en vingt minutes.  
\- Et maintenant, la finale. Se battant pour le titre de champion européen, le tenant en titre, Olivier Gaillard...  
On le pressa de s'avancer à son tour. Le stade plein, les lumières – il avait l'impression que ses sens ne pouvaient pas tout supporter en même temps. Les spectateurs, excitaient, tenaient des bannières, applaudissaient au rythme de la musique criarde qu'il connaissait bien – je ne sais pas comment il fait pour apprécier Ultra Rare, lui – et l'enthousiasme de la foule le touchait un peu, même s'il sentait surtout que la journée allait s'achever pour lui par un affreux mal de tête dans cet environnement oppressant. Il monta calmement les marches qui menaient à la plateforme qu'on lui avait attribué.  
Le commentateur hurla à nouveau dans son micro.  
\- Et son adversaire, pour sa première participation en dehors du circuit Asia, Kai Toshiki !  
Ses supporters lui répondirent par une salve d'applaudissements. Je n'ai pas besoin de fans, bougonna-t-il intérieurement.  
Ce n'était pas totalement vrai– et Olivier, de l'autre côté du terrain, lui fit signe de suivre son regard. Il désignait l'endroit du stade ou avaient été installée la tribune d'honneur, et dans celle-ci, la place ou Miwa Taishi était assis – juste à côté d'Aichi Sendou.  
Le cœur de Kai manqua un battement – le mois de séparation avait été suffisant pour oublier à quel point le visage, le sourire de Miwa pouvait changer en quelques secondes la couleur de ses sentiments. Ses éternels cheveux décoiffés, son vieux sweatshirt sur les épaules, tout rappelait au joueur des bons souvenirs – et il se demanda si il devait vraiment jouer ce match, parce que ces vingts minutes allaient être très longues mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Taishi qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.  
Impressionne moi, semblaient dire ses prunelles avec un éclat moqueur et Toshiki lui répondit par une expression insolente. Il n'avait pas prévu de perdre.  
Le match commença lentement mais – bientôt, ses réflexes prirent le pas et il était complètement absorbé par sa confrontation avec Olivier Gaillard, calculant rapidement les meilleurs décisions à prendre, ses doigts légers faisant tournoyer les cartes avant de les poser sur le terrain, comme guidés par une main invisible. Il se sentait porté par le rythme du jeu, le français opposant une résistance qu'il réduisait à néant en quelques plays, forçant ses assauts à se heurter à un mur.  
\- Ma forme finale... Rallume les flammes de l'apocalypses et fais brûler les cendres du futur... stride the vanguard ! Supreme heavenly emperor dragon, Dragonic Overlord, The Ace!  
Il révéla deux critical triggers – parfaitement inutiles face aux cinq dommages d'Olivier, mais la chance avait tout simplement décider de lui sourire, ou plutôt, de lui offrir une occasion d'humilier son désagréable colocataire devant un large publique incluant son précieux petit ami. Le français, contraint, fit son catastrophique drive check, révélant sa carte maîtresse en sixième dommage.  
La foule applaudit l'exploit de Kai immédiatement. Une décharge d'adrénaline traversa son corps – ses yeux balayèrent son public, ces gens qui l'applaudissaient parce qu'il était le plus fort – il était satisfait de lui-même (tous ces inconnus ne pouvaient pas savoir que la veille encore, en s’entraînant, Olivier l'avait battu) d'avoir bien joué pour le match qui comptait. Il se surprit à sourire. Cela ne fait plus du tout mal, maintenant.  
C'est juste un jeu amusant et je... je m'amuse vraiment. Personne n'est en train de me huer...  
Et son regard croisa celui de Taishi, debout dans les gradins, en train de sauter de joie et de – visiblement, exprimer son exaltation au visage d'un Aichi Sendou gêné qui applaudissait poliment la défaite de son propre partenaire.  
Imbécile. Mon imbécile...  
Toshiki resta sur le terrain jusqu'à ce qu'on lui signale qu'il pouvait rentrer dans sa loge. La cérémonie de remise de prix était dans la soirée – d'autres festivités, notamment des initiations et un concert d'idols française devaient lui permettre de se reposer d'ici là. Il devait également déjeuner avec les partenaires commerciaux du tournoi à midi – Olivier serait là, ah, il avait quand même un peu hâte de lui remuer sa défaite à la figure – pour discuter des campagnes publicitaires qui suivraient son couronnement. Il allait avoir son poster officiel, sa double-page dans le magazine français de vanguard et... et il s'en moquait complètement.  
Dans les couloirs du stade – ceux réservés aux joueurs et au staff – il attendait. Ils sont censés être évacués les premiers... Sinon, quel est l’intérêt de cette tribune d'invité... j'ai même précisé aux organisateurs qu'il était mon partenaire pour qu'ils le laissent sortir en premier en cas de victoire... et pourtant, je me serais passé de leurs commentaires...  
Il croisa les bras presque inconsciemment, contrarié par l'incompétence des organisateurs français – et s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone pour se plaindre directement aux intéressés quand une silhouette familière apparu au bout du couloir et le jeune homme soupira et échangea sa mine contrariée pour un sourire. Il se plaindrait un autre jour – il est là, enfin.  
Un mois, trois jours, cinq heures.  
Trop longtemps – cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
Taishi est euphorique et – et il se jette au coup de Toshiki sans lui demander son avis.  
Ils tournent ensemble pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond se décide à le laisser reprendre ses esprits – mais à la place, il attrape ses mains. Taishi le regarde avec un énorme sourire – pendant une seconde, Toshiki a l'impression d'être une personne vraiment extraordinaire – et il est, pour sûr, plus heureux que lui de la victoire qui vient de se dérouler.  
\- Félicitations, monsieur Kai-Toshiki-champion-europe-2016 ! Dit-il plein d'enthousiasme.  
Ils se retiennent de rire – le titre sonne faux, et Olivier-Gaillard-champion-europe-2015 devait sûrement en train de se faire consoler par son petit copain dans sa loge à l'heure actuelle, mais c'est presque plus drôle, que tout ça n'ai pas l'air réel, et que rien n'a jamais eu l'air crédible entre eux. Aimer Taishi avait habitué Toshiki à l'impossible – alors cette victoire, au final, n'importait pas beaucoup au brun. Il connaissait plus impressionnant.  
La manière dont son partenaire ne se lassait jamais de lui, par exemple.  
\- Merci, répond Toshiki avec un petit sourire avant d'aller poser un léger baiser sur la joue de Taishi.  
La circonstance aurait voulu que l'inverse ait lieu ; de nombreux gagnants, après leur finale, montaient dans les gradins pour offrir à leurs fans leur spectacle du baiser de la victoire que leur offraient leur copine, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui plaisait vraiment à Kai. Il ne voulait pas utiliser Miwa comme un accessoire de sa carrière – si il devait un jour lui réclamer le baiser de la victoire, d'une part, il le ferait au championnat mondial, de l'autre, il le ferait pour embarrasser le blond plus qu'autre chose.  
Il n'était pas dans ce genre d'humeur aujourd'hui – il s'était défoulé sur Gaillard, la fight l'avait fatigué (le français avait la fâcheuse manie de réinventer sa stratégie même à la porte de la défaite, comme une teigne) – et Toshiki avait simplement envie de profiter de la présence de Taishi qui lui avait beaucoup, beaucoup manqué pendant ce mois de séparation. Son rire, son sourire, sa manière d'effacer tout ce qui l'entourait pour concentrer l'attention de Kai sur lui – de faire disparaître la douleur pour la remplacer par du soleil. De calmer le cœur de Toshiki pour le synchroniser avec la pulsation régulière du sien.  
\- Alors, quel est ton plan pour la suite ? Reprit son compagnon. Le monde ? Ou d'abord, l'Amérique ? J'ai toujours voulu voir New York !  
\- Je t’emmènerais, coupa Kai fermement en ignorant la question.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il montrerait New York à Miwa – et si ce romantique fini lui demandait de monter au dernier étage de l'Empire State Building, Toshiki avait une idée de la paire de chaussures qu'il emporterait. Les détails de leur voyage se précisaient dans son esprit – jusqu'aux dates idéales. Si son petit ami voulait quelque chose, le jeune homme s'acharnerait à le rendre possible – parce que ça contribuait à les rendre tous les deux plus heureux (le sourire de Taishi quand il réalisait ses rêves était une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu de tant aimer) et parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le faire souffrir.  
Parfois il repensait au fait qu'il avait fait pleurer Miwa Taishi – ce que cet imbécile heureux avait déjà probablement oublié ou pardonné mais – il ne pouvait pas tout à fait se dire qu'il avait réparé cette erreur. S'il devait se battre, désormais, il voulait se battre pour le sourire de la personne la plus importante de sa vie.  
Pour les étoiles filantes dans ces yeux gris qui ne se détachaient jamais de lui.  
Ah oui. Il me demandait ce que j'ai prévu... quel est mon plan.  
Je suis l'homme des plans, après tout.  
Il n'avait envie de rien – enfin si, jouer aux cartes contre des joueurs forts, mais la ligue europe avait réussi à le lasser en moins d'un an et de toute façon, ses désirs n'étaient pas une priorité. En revanche, son esprit était préoccupé presque involontairement par toutes les choses qu'il manquait à son – à son petit copain officiel, ah, non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce mot (Soulmate était plus simple à retenir et – plus naturel pour désigner Miwa). Il voulait lui montrer la tour eiffel, l'emmener faire un tour en bateau peut-être aussi, prendre le train avec lui pour visiter la campagne française – Taishi adorait les fleurs, il voulait lui montrer le sud, même si voyager allait être difficile maintenant que son statut de champion faisait de lui une vraie célébrité. Toshiki avait également prévu de le présenter à ses nouveaux amis européens – pour faire plaisir à Miwa et lui montrer qu'il était fier de sortir avec lui et que le reste du monde avait de quoi être jaloux de leur odieux bonheur.  
Je n'ai pas prévu grand chose.  
Mis à part d'être heureux avec toi aussi longtemps que mon cœur me le permettra.  
\- Taishi ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Non, rien.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.  
Qu'il était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis longtemps – depuis toujours.

Il se contentait de lui dire en silence à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.


End file.
